Mientras duermen
by YiyaFujoshi
Summary: Todo comienza en una lluviosa mañana, entre cafés y cigarros, Usami Akihiko y Onodera Ritsu tienen una charla. O quizás todo había empezado hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez la verdadera historia aún no comienza. Todo depende de las perspectivas. ¿Qué sucede mientras duermen?
1. I Mi primer amor

Lo conocí en mi primer año de la universidad. Desde el instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron el aire escapó de mis pulmones, sentí las tan afamadas mariposas en la panza, el mundo temblando a mis pies, mientras percibía como en cámara lenta su cabello bailaba con el viento y todo a su alrededor resplandecía.

Y me sonrió, ¿era a mí? Giré la cabeza hacia ambos lados para cerciorarme de que efectivamente, él me estaba sonriendo a mí, con nerviosismo correspondí a su gesto, devolviéndole una sonrisa. Al parecer eso le dio la oportunidad para acercarse, por lo que antes de darme cuenta ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro observándome con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que estremeció todo mi ser.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Haitani Shin y estoy en tercer año de la facultad de Literatura y ¿tú eres...?

-S-soy Onodera R-ritsu, primer año de Literatura también, mucho gusto Haitani-Senpai.

-Jaja los formalismos no son necesarios puedes decirme sólo Haitani, o Shin si prefieres, a cambio yo te llamaré Ritsu, ¿puedo?

-C-claro Haitani-sen… no digo Haitani- No podía hablar con claridad, rayos no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad, su cercanía me inquietaba, mi pecho dolía por lo frenético del ritmo de mis latidos, temía que los escuchase, que lo notara, que se diera cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en mí con sólo mirarme, con sólo hablarme.

-¿Sabes Ritsu? Ahora mismo me dirigía a la cafetería a comprar algo para almorzar, ¿quieres comer conmigo? Seamos amigos, ¿ok?

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor cuida de mí!- exclamé con mucha vergüenza, sentía mi cara arder debía estar pasando por toda la gama de rojizos, pero no podía evitar sentirme feliz por ser capaz de pasar más tiempo con él.

-Claro que lo haré- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre mis hombros y nos dirigía hacia la cafetería del campus- pero ya te dije deja las formalidades y vamos apresurémonos que ya tengo hambre.

Charlamos un buen rato de muchas cosas, me preguntaba cómo me estaba yendo en mi primer año, si la universidad era lo que yo esperaba, si había alguna materia que se me complicara, hasta se ofreció a ayudarme a estudiar en caso de que no entendiera algo, fue extremadamente ameno, todo el tiempo me habló de manera amable, me regalaba unas hermosas sonrisas, yo no podía más que admirar su apuesto rostro mientras trataba de disipar inútilmente el calor de mis mejillas.

Aproveché la oportunidad para observarlo de cerca. Su cabello escarlata algo corto, con un flequillo que caía despreocupadamente sobre sus ojos. Ojos penetrantes, una mirada roja como el más bello ocaso, rasgos varoniles, labios finos y seguros de cada palabra que salía de ellos. Torso definido y bien formado. Vestía una ajustada polera color negro y encima un saco rojo, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros. Era bastante alto, me llevaba casi dos cabezas de diferencia, de acuerdo tal vez yo sea un poco bajo para mi edad pero aun así.

Desgraciadamente el timbre sonó y ambos teníamos que asistir a nuestras próximas clases. Al parecer un asomo de desilusión se mostró en mi rostro porque Haitani tomando mi mano por sobre la mesa me sonrió diciendo- No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver, eso tenlo por seguro.

Se levantó y con un simple saludo salió apresurado dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de chicos que al parecer eran sus amigos y quizás también compañeros de curso ya que lo apuraban para ir a la siguiente clase.

Me costó levantarme de la silla, mis piernas temblaban por el reciente contacto de sus grandes y firmes manos tomando la mía, el carmín no abandonaba mi rostro y mis latidos aturdían mis oídos.

Luego de ese día nos encontrábamos regularmente, a veces almorzábamos juntos, otras estudiábamos en la biblioteca. Estuvimos así casi una semana, hasta que él me pidió mi número de celular y a partir de ahí nos mensajeábamos seguido.

De pronto mi vida aburrida de estudiante de primer año cambió radicalmente. El me invitaba a fiestas, salíamos a veces con sus amigos y a veces sólo nosotros, volvíamos entrada la madrugada, intentando que no descubrieran las horas a las que llegábamos a nuestras habitaciones en el campus.

Me sentía en el cielo. Yo pasaba mi tiempo con el chico que amaba, a pesar de no tener el coraje de decírselo, me bastaba sólo con estar a su lado, que me mirara, que me hablara, que me sonriera, que despreocupadamente me abrazara. Poder sentirlo, respirar su esencia, disfrutar su cercanía, ser íntimos. Si bien era cierto que yo quería más que una amistad, y sentía que podría dar la vida por él, también sentía pánico, sentía terror de perderlo. De que se enterara la clase de sentimientos que tenía hacia él y me despreciara, que sintiera asco de mí, que se alejara. Tenía recurrentes pesadillas donde él se enteraba que yo lo amaba y me miraba con repugnancia por ser "esa clase de persona", me observaba con tristeza por haberlo engañado fingiendo ser su amigo.

Me despertaba con el sudor empapando mi cuerpo, la respiración agitada y mis ojos empañados de lágrimas que intentaban en vano lavar la amargura que mi corazón sentía.

El cielo y el infierno, a ellos se redujo mi vida desde que conocí a Haitani Shin.

/

-Suena como una auténtica historia de amor no correspondido- comentaba con calma un alto hombre peli plateado, quien se encontraba sentado con la piernas cruzadas despreocupadamente en un sofá frente a Onodera Ritsu, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y aspiraba la primera bocanada de humo de esa lluviosa mañana.

-Pues sí, todo comenzó como eso, un amor no correspondido- respondió el castaño levantándose del sofá en el cual se hallaba para ir a preparar té- ¿Gusta una taza de té o café Usami sensei?

-Café gracias- respondió el ojilila pensativo- por cierto esta casa es demasiado grande, ¿estás sólo aquí?

Onodera puso a calentar el agua para los cafés y mientras volvió a sentarse - a esta hora siempre estoy solo, hasta el mediodía- respondió con una triste sonrisa.

-Lamento haber caído en tu casa sin aviso pero es que la lluvia me sorprendió y como recordé que me habías comentado que te mudaste por aquí se me ocurrió llamarte, afortunadamente sólo me encontraba a unas pocas cuadras, vaya coincidencia. Aunque en realidad más que nada quería verte, hace mucho tiempo no hablábamos así Onodera- miró a su amigo de la infancia con un deje de tristeza.

-Es cierto Usami sensei, a mí me alegró volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo- afirmó el castaño, mas un dejo de nostalgia empañaba su mirada.

-Deberías dejar las formalidades Onodera, nos conocemos hace mucho.

Los siento Usami sensei, el tiempo no pasa sólo, yo no podría tratarlo con la misma libertad que cuando éramos niños, las cosas han cambiado. Yo ya no soy el heredero de las editoriales Onodera, ya no somos vecinos, usted ahora es un escritor aclamado y yo seré su editor, estamos en posiciones muy diferentes.

Pero qué clase de excusas son esas Onodera, todo lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido, y me da la sensación de que con cada cosa que dices te menosprecias a ti mismo. Es cierto que hemos estado alejados mucho tiempo, que hemos perdido contacto con el paso de los años. Pero yo te conozco Onodera, se quién eres y lo que vales, y no me gusta que hables así- dijo intentando no sonar severo con su amigo.

Sin embargo Onodera sólo agachó la cabeza y levantándose lentamente pasó por su lado susurrando algo como que el agua ya debía estar lista y que iría a preparar los cafés.

Akihiko sólo emitió un suspiro cansado. Pero pronto sus ojos se llenaron de decisión. Estaba resuelto a conocer la verdad. Esa verdad que tanto lastimaba a su pequeño amigo. Solo esperaba no terminar reabriendo heridas que lo lastimaran más.


	2. II Buscando editor

**Capítulo segundo.**

-Muchas felicidades Aikawa- El escritor con un elegante traje, perfecto para la ceremonia en la que se encontraba, felicitaba a su ahora ex-editora.

-¡Muchas gracias sensei! ¡Soy tan feliz! Aunque me siento algo insegura por dejarlo cuando está por comenzar un nuevo libro, mejor dicho preocupada por el nuevo editor que ahora deberá soportarlo- comentaba la pelirroja, quien conocía muy bien las mañas del escritor así como también sus fatídicas costumbres con los plazos de entrega, que tantos problemas le habían causado en el pasado.

-Pues no te preocupes, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y él es muy diferente a ti, así que estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien. Hoy es el día de tu boda, además de la despedida antes de tu luna de miel, así que no hablemos de trabajo- le dijo con una sonrisa, luego de que la mujer hiciera un puchero por el comentario anterior.

Ella sólo sonrió viendo venir hacia ellos a su ahora esposo, quien la tomó del brazo para arrastrarla a la pista de baile, en medio de su dicha ambos olvidaron por completo al escritor. Pero él no se sintió ofendido por haberse quedado sólo, estaba contento por la feliz pareja, ellos estaban muy enamorados y Akihiko sabía que serían muy felices juntos.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, salió al hall del salón para responder. Miró la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba y contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ann-chan ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien Akihiko, ¿llamo en un mal momento? – cuestionó la castaña, ya que a pesar de estar en el hall aún podía escucharse la música proveniente del salón.

-Para nada. Y bien, ¿me averiguaste el dato que te pedí?

-Claro que sí, ellos llegaron a Japón hace un mes, viven cerca de la editorial Shuu Dansha, por lo que sé ahora mismo no trabaja, pero no sé el porqué, no pude averiguarlo, lo siento- respondió su amiga algo apenada por no ser de más ayuda.

-No te preocupes, me conviene que no esté trabajando en nada más, aunque es raro que viva cerca de esa editorial si no trabaja ahí- reflexionó el peli plateado.

-No él no trabaja pero ese tipo sí, trabaja ahí- respondió la chica en un tono algo extraño al parecer de Akihiko.

-Ya veo, volviendo a la persona de nuestro interés- dijo recuperando su buen humor- ¿tienes su número de teléfono o alguna forma de contactarlo?

-Por supuesto, te enviaré un mail con los datos enseguida, bueno Akihiko debo colgar mi jefe me está llamando y no quiero lidiar con su mal humor, ya que me escapé del trabajo para llamarte. Ah! Se me olvidaba, yo también en dos meses vuelvo al país por trabajo, espero podamos vernos y ponernos al día, además hay algo importante que debo hablar contigo personalmente- mencionó la mujer en tono serio.

-¿En serio? Qué buena noticia, nos veremos pronto entonces, y por mientras te tendré al tanto de cómo sale todo por aquí. Adiós y gracias por todo.

-No Akihiko gracias a ti, me hace muy feliz que quieras retomar tu amistad con Ritsu, sabes bien que ambos son mis grandes amigos de la infancia y los aprecio a ambos ¡Adiós!

Sin más la llamada terminó y Akihiko volvió a entrar al salón para despedirse de los novios y hablar con Isaka acerca de su nuevo editor.

-Isaka- el escritor llamó al presidente de Marukawa quien se encontraba bastante animado bebiendo y al parecer muy divertido de molestar a su secretario.

-Ahh Akihiko ¿Qué sucede? ¿No disfrutas la fiesta? Como siempre tú tan aburrido- le decía abrazándolo por los hombros con el rostro muy cerca del suyo, pudiendo comprobar el estado alcoholizado del presidente por la cercanía con la que éste le hablaba.

Reprimiendo un suspiro de fastidio se apartó de él- Quiero hablarte de mi nuevo editor.

-¿Ahora? Oye este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de trabajo- dijo con un infantil puchero por la manera en que el escritor se había alejado de él- además ya hablamos de esto, te dije que escogieras a cualquiera de nuestros editores, cada uno de ellos está más que capacitado, ya hice que te enviaran la lista, así que el lunes debes confirmar a quien eliges- sin más le dio la espalda para volver a lo suyo, molestar a Asahina.

-Ese es el problema- Akihiko siguió hablando, por lo que Isaka volteó hacia él sorprendido- no quiero a ninguno de ellos. El editor que yo quiero no trabaja en Marukawa- esto llamó la atención de Isaka quien lo interrogó con la mirada sin entender a donde quería llegar el caprichoso escritor.

-Quiero que contrates a un amigo mío para que sea mi nuevo editor, por eso debes citarlo el lunes para que todo quede arreglado esta semana. Ya adelanté mucho de mi nuevo trabajo así que lo necesito lo antes posible.

Isaka no podía creer la soberbia de ese escritor, es decir, sabía que el ego de Usami Akihiko era de temer, pero jamás creyó que saliera con tales exigencias. ¿Contratar a un amigo? ¿Qué clase de favoritismo era ese? Así que decidió ir hasta el fondo del asunto- ¿y se puede saber el nombre de tu tan necesario amigo?

-Por supuesto, además creo que tú lo conoces. Su nombre es Onodera Ritsu y es un editor perfectamente graduado y con vasta experiencia que llegó al país hace poco. Antiguamente trabajaba en la sucursal europea de Shuu Dansha, pero ahora está desempleado, por esa razón debes contratarlo en Marukawa como mi editor antes de que vuelva a esa empresa.

El presidente con dificultad asimiló lo que acababa de escuchar. Onodera Ritsu, el heredero de editoriales Onodera, quien hacía seis años se había ido del país sin decir nada y sin dejar rastros, ahora se encontraba en Japón y trabajaría en Marukawa como editor de Usami Akihiko. Formuló varios interrogantes en su mente, mas no exteriorizó ninguno.

El caso siempre había sido un misterio en su círculo social. El joven durante su segundo año de universidad había desaparecido completamente del país. A todo el misterio se le sumaba el hermetismo de su familia, quienes no dieron ninguna explicación del porqué el único heredero se fue de un día para el otro sin dejar rastros, sólo dijeron que él ya no era el heredero y se desligaron del tema.

Las hipótesis eran muchas: que había cometido un delito y se vio obligado a fugarse del país, que sus padres lo habían desheredado y desterrado por alguna desavenencia familiar, que había dejado embarazada a una noviecita y escapó de su responsabilidad, e incluso que se había enamorado de una muchacha inconveniente y había huido con ella al no tener la bendición de su familia para casarse.

Ante el largo silencio de Isaka, que claramente se encontraba hundido en sus divagaciones, Akihiko tomó nuevamente la palabra.

¿Te pasaré sus datos y lo citarás verdad? Además quiero estar presente en esa reunión. Nos vemos el lunes.-Luego de que Isaka aceptara en medio de su confusión Usami se dirigió hacia los anfitriones de la fiesta para despedirse. Los eventos sociales no le agradaban, además tenía cosas por hacer y no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo en aquel lugar, sin más se retiró.

/

El domingo por la tarde Haitani Ritsu respondió una llamada de su celular. Un tal Asahina, quien se presentó como el secretario del presidente de la editorial Marukawa, le informó que requerían de su presencia para una entrevista de trabajo a pedido del señor Usami Akihiko. La entrevista sería el lunes a las diez de la mañana en la oficina del presidente de la compañía, Isaka Ryuuchirou.

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿entrevista de trabajo? ¿Usami Akihiko? ¿Isaka-san?

Llevado por la curiosidad más que por el sentido común decidió aceptar la entrevista. Ahora mismo no se encontraba trabajando, y realmente tenía ganas de volver a editar, sobre todo si eso le permitía volver a ver a su amigo. No estaba seguro de si lo vería, ya que el secretario no le dio demasiados detalles. Tampoco sabía si el trabajo era como editor, aunque no se imaginaba para qué más podría ser.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas por todos esos interrogantes llegó la noche. Debía decírselo a su esposo cuando éste llegara del trabajo. No sabía cómo tomaría la noticia, de todas maneras aún no había aceptado nada y ¿por ir a una entrevista no perdería nada cierto?

Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que había hecho bien en aceptar, pero no podía evitar que un mal presentimiento rondara su mente.

Los niños dormían cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Su marido había llegado. Se armó de valor para lo que vendría.


	3. III Noche marital

Terminé de lavar el último plato de la cena de los niños y mientras lo secaba para dejarlo en la alacena, escuché el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura.

Bienvenido amor. Sabes hoy recibí un- No pude terminar lo que iba a decir ya que en un rápido movimiento cubrió mis labios con su índice.

Shhh escucha, subamos tengo una sorpresa para ti- apartó su mano y la reemplazó con sus labios, me besó con pasión quitándome el aire y estremeciendo por completo mi cuerpo. Me abrazó por la cintura apegando su cuerpo al mío, profundizando el contacto hasta que la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos. Con su mano libre, ya que en la otra aún llevaba el portafolio de su trabajo, jaló de mi muñeca y me arrastró hacia las escaleras para subir en dirección a nuestra habitación. Con mis piernas aun temblando por el reciente y sorpresivo contacto, me dejé guiar por el hombre de mis sueños.

Shin, yo no creo que… - intente alegar al observar el contenido de la pequeña bolsa que sacó de su portafolios, sin embargo nuevamente me interrumpió. Una mirada triste asomó en su rostro, tomando mis manos y dándole un pequeño beso a cada una de ellas, procedió a acercar su rostro al mío acariciando mi mejilla y susurrando en mi oído – ¿Qué no quieres complacerme? Yo te deseo tanto…

Su respiración en mi oído se oía agitada y su voz ronca cargada por la lujuria aceleraron mi corazón –D-de acuerdo- dije tomando la bolsa y dirigiéndome al baño.

Me tardé bastante colocándome el nuevo capricho de mi esposo. Si debo ser sincero no me agradan demasiado este tipo de cosas, pero me encanta complacerlo, sólo quiero hacerlo feliz. Después de todo le debo demasiado, yo daría mi vida por él, y que él me corresponda me hace inmensamente feliz.

Además si debía comentarle lo de la entrevista de trabajo lo mejor era tenerlo contento. Me sentí un poco mal por tener ese pensamiento egoísta, yo en realidad no lo hago por tener algo a cambio o para manipularlo, pero lo conozco demasiado bien y sé que lo mejor es que esté de buen humor, no quiero hacer nada que lo disguste. Ya demasiados problemas le traje en el pasado, he decidido dedicar mi vida a mi esposo y mi familia, por eso cada pequeña cosa, que hago la hago por y para ellos.

Abrí la bolsa y encontré unas medias largas que me llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas, una diminuta tanga con un pompón blanco en la parte de atrás, junto con un porta ligas, ambos también negros. Había un corpiño de encaje negro con una seda que caía hasta casi la mitad de mi torso y se abría desde el centro del escote. Finalmente una vincha con largas orejas blancas y rosadas.

Una vez terminé de cambiarme me observé en el espejo del baño. Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo. Me sentía demasiado avergonzado para salir. Sin embargo escuché los golpes de mi impaciente marido en la puerta. Inhalé profundo y dándome valor abrí la puerta.

Shin estaba caminando de regreso a la cama, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse se volteó a verme. Su mirada me recordó a un lobo hambriento, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sostenía dos copas con lo que parecía vino en sus manos, sin decirme nada me extendió una y yo la bebí de un solo trago, buscando obtener el valor necesario para salir completamente del baño y acercarme a mi amante.

Shin tomó la copa vacía de mis manos y dejó ambas copas sobre la mesa de luz. Acercándose a mí me dijo con su voz cargada deseo- desabrocha mi camisa.- Con las manos temblorosas obedecí. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y acercando sus labios al oído- hazlo lentamente mi sexy conejito.

Mientras desabrochaba el primer botón de su blanca camisa, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con suavidad, bajando despacio, rozando mi piel con sus uñas por momentos- pero qué lindo rabito el que tienes aquí- dibujó un par de círculos con su dedo alrededor del pompón adherido a la tela de la diminuta ropa interior que yo vestía. Luego lo tomó y empezó a tirar de el despacio hacia arriba, haciendo que la seda se hundiera entre mis glúteos y rozara mi entrada. Solté un gemido y respiré profundo mientras desabotonada el segundo botón.

Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello, por sobre mis hombros se inclinó para observar mi trasero mientras lo tomaba con fuerza con ambas manos para apretarlo. Logré desabrochar el tercer botón en medio del estremecimiento del que todo mi cuerpo era prisionero.

Aferrando sus manos a mis caderas me estrechó contra su cuerpo, dejando mis manos atrapadas entre nuestros torsos. Comenzó a mover mis caderas restregando nuestras pelvis. Un gemido escapó de mis labios al sentir la gran erección de mi amante frotándose en mi entrepierna, despertando a la vez mi miembro.

Nos separó apenas un poco para buscar mis labios, metió con fuerza su lengua en mi boca, apoderándose por completo de ella, correspondí a su deseoso beso. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en una lucha frenética. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, bajando desde mi cadera hasta mis glúteos, apretándolos y volviendo a subir por mi espalda hasta mi cuello, el cual tomó para inclinar mi cabeza y profundizar aún más con su lengua en mi boca. Cientos de suspiros y gemidos se ahogaban en mi garganta, la cabeza me daba vueltas, por el deseo y la falta de aire que ya se hacía presente. Lentamente terminó el beso, lamió mi mejilla, paseó su lengua por mi cuello, mordió mi oreja y volvió a atender la piel de mi cuello dejando marcas de propiedad. Succionaba, lamía y mordía toda la piel a su alcance.

Sus manos llegaron al borde del corpiño, metió sus manos buscando mis pezones estimulándolos, apretándolos y pellizcándolos. –Aaah ¡Shin!- mis gemidos inundaban la habitación.

Se separó de mí dejándome con la sensación de que cada parte de mi cuerpo por la que pasó comenzaba a calentarse, me quemaba y todo mi cuerpo palpitaba furiosamente por las atenciones recibidas.

Desabrochó el último botón de su camisa, ya que yo no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Se quitó la prenda de una forma que a mi vista se me figuró endemoniadamente sensual, y sentó sobre la cama.- ven mi conejito lujurioso, quiero que me des atención. – sabía a lo que se refería. Con mis piernas temblando me arrodillé frente a él y comencé a aflojar la hebilla de su pantalón. Bajé el cierre y tomé el elástico de sus bóxer para bajarlo. Su duro y enorme miembro saltó muy cerca de mi rostro. Me tomó de la barbilla mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa pasó su pulgar por mis labios, acariciándolos y abriendo mi boca introdujo dos dedos en ella- lámelos- comencé a jugar con mi lengua alrededor de sus dedos, la saliva caía por la comisura de mis labios, retiró sus dedos y tomó su semi erecto miembro llevándolo a mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a lamer la punta, con mis manos acariciaba la base, subía y bajaba haciendo presión con mis dedos. Lamí desde la punta a la base, una y otra vez, hasta que lo introduje en mi boca- mgh- Shin soltó un gruñido que me alentó a continuar. Comencé a simular embestidas en mi boca mientras con mis manos acariciaba sus testículos.

Sentí como su pene crecía en mi boca. Tomó mi nuca con una mano y con la otra aferró mis cabellos marcando un ritmo acelerado. Su miembro chocaba con mi garganta, debí acostumbrarme a respirar por mi nariz para no ahogarme con el trozo de hombría que invadía mi boca. –mhg agh! Ritsu ya casi…- tomando con ambas manos mi cabeza empujó con fuerza acabando en mi boca, llenándome con su esencia. Traté de tragarlo todo pero era demasiado y el semen se escurría entre mis labios, rodeando mi barbilla y cayendo sobe mi pecho.

-Lo dejaste caer- Shin sonaba decepcionado.

-Lo siento, era mucho, no pude con todo - me disculpé intentando regularizar mi respiración.

-No te disculpes- me sonrió- ven, te devolveré el favor.

Se puso de pie tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Pronto se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y abrazándome me llevó hacia la cama posicionándose sobre mí.

Comenzó a besarme, yo lo recibí gustoso mientras sentía como mi mente se volvía borrosa, teniendo sobre mí al hombre que más amo en este mundo, el amor de mi vida, mi razón de existir.

Nos fundimos en una serie de hambrientos besos, los cuales sólo se interrumpían para tomar aire y volver a fundirnos, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, me quitó el portaligas junto con las medias.

Se separó de mí haciéndome levantar los brazos para quitarme la parte superior del disfraz, dejando mi pecho descubierto. Comenzó a lamer mis pezones, mordiéndolos con hambre, dejándolos erectos y adoloridos. Mi erección también dolía, encerrada en esa pequeña prenda que aun la aprisionaba. Mis ojos se empañaban de placer, de mi abierta boca caía la saliva que no era capaz de contener en la agonía de mi gemidos- aah aaah Shin yo y-ya ya no p-puedo.

Shin me volteó boca abajo, levantando mis caderas, lo que me obligó a apoyarme con las rodillas en la cama, quedando así en cuatro. Hizo a un lado la ropa interior, mas sin quitarla, separó mis glúteos con sus manos y pasó su húmeda lengua por mi entrada.

-Aaah ¡nooo Shin!, así no… - le rogué, mas él me dio una fuerte nalgada que me obligó a hundir mi rostro en la almohada para reprimir un grito. Comenzó a dilatar de esa manera mi entrada, introduciendo su lengua, separando mis paredes internas con sus dedos. Me daba nalgadas algo más suaves de vez en cuando, pero aun así podía sentirlas, la sensación era tortuosa.

Llevó su mano mi entrepierna y finalmente liberando mi excitación empezó a masturbarme lentamente. Ya eran tres de sus dedos en mi entrada, podía sentirlos entrando y saliendo con firmeza, rozando el punto que me volvía loco- mmm mgh aaagh aaaaah Shin yo voy a…

Apretó con fuerza mi miembro impidiendo así que me corriera- ¡Aaah!- grité levantando mi cabeza por la fuerza que imprimía en mi intimidad, estaba volviéndome loco. Con su otra mano me tomó de los cabellos recargándose en mi espalda y enterrando nuevamente mi cara en la almohada- shhh no querrás que los niños se despierten y escuchen cuan lasciva es su madre, ¿te quieres venir? Ya sabes cómo debes pedirlo- me susurró en el oído.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio en cuanto liberó su agarre de mi mis cabellos – ¡O-onegai! Shin pe-penétrame y dé-¡déjame venirme!- rogué con la voz entrecortada.

-Buen chico- besó mi nuca y de una estocada me penetró con fuerza, soltando mi pene, haciendo que me viniera derramando mi semen en las sábanas. –¡Aaaaah! – grité desplomándome sobre la cama sin aliento, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba al llegar al clímax, luego de sentir la dolorosa intromisión en mi cuerpo.

Shin haciendo caso omiso continuó con rápidas y profundas embestidas, arrastrándome con ellas varios centímetros hacia la cabecera de la cama –mgh estás tan estrecho ritsu, eres el mejor, te amo mi conejito delicioso, te amo, sólo me provocas más y más con esas orejas y este pompón- tiraba del pompón con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a mi cadera, embistiendo una y otra vez.

Giró mi cabeza para besarme, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, pronto viniéndose dentro de mí, haciendo que me corriera nuevamente al chocar repetidamente con mi punto sensible.

Caímos los dos en la cama sin aliento, salió de mí lentamente arrancándome un último gemido. Se acostó al lado mío y me abrazó besando mi frente –Estuviste maravilloso mi amor- me sonrió con tanta ternura que mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y mi corazón latió con fuerza ante la mirada de aquel perfecto hombre que sólo me pertenecía a mí, así como yo era completamente suyo.

-Te amo Shin, te amo demasiado y no podría vivir sin ti, eres mi todo.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato hasta que recordé que tenía algo importante que decirle. Con trabajo me incorporé en la cama, el estiró su brazo hacia la mesita de luz para buscar un cigarrillo.

-Sabes, hoy me llamaron de Marukawa editorial, quieren que vaya mañana para una entrevista de trabajo.

Su rostro se tornó serio mientras encendía el cigarrillo, dio una calada y me miró con duda.

-¿Marukawa? ¿Donde trabaja tu amigo Usami? ¿Cómo saben que estás en el país? Volvimos hace poco, ¿tú los contactaste?

-Por supuesto que no, no sé cómo lo saben ni para qué es el trabajo, supongo que para editar. No creo que sepan mucho más de mí, ya que me llamaron Onodera Ritsu, no deben estar enterados de nada. Yo les dije que iría, más que nada para averiguar de qué se trata, tengo ganas de volver a trabajar. Además puedo coordinar los horarios para poder cuidar a los niños. Si la oferta no me convence la rechazaré, de todos modos antes de cualquier decisión consultaré contigo, por supuesto.

-Entiendo. Así que quieres volver a trabajar. Ya te había dicho que no tenías necesidad de hacerlo, pero también entiendo que quieras desarrollar tu carrera profesional. Sólo me preocupa que por el trabajo me empieces a dejar de lado.- su mirada se entristeció y mi corazón se apretujó ante su expresión, no soportaba verlo triste.

-Eso nunca pasará, yo te amo y tú eres mi vida, junto con nuestros hijos, nada es más importante que ustedes. Sólo pensé en ayudarte con los gastos y serte de utilidad, estoy mucho tiempo sólo en esta casa y no me sobraría algo en qué ocupar ese tiempo. Además sabes que me gusta editar, y desde que lo dejé he extrañado mi trabajo.

Shin soltó un suspiro de resignación –Está bien, si es lo que tú quiere yo te apoyo corazón.- Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, así como también la lámpara y me abrazó tiernamente para dormir.

Gracias amor, buenas noches- le dediqué una sonrisa e intenté quitarme las dichosas orejas para poder dormir más cómodo. Pero Shin me lo impidió- déjatelas puestas, te ves adorable, esta noche dormiré con un precioso conejito a mi lado- rápidamente me refugié en su pecho para evitar que notara el enorme sonrojo que su comentario me causó. Nos tapó con las sábanas y ambos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que Shin y mis niños se fueran al trabajo y a la guardería respectivamente, me preparé para ir a Marukawa.

Llegué sin problemas, ya que debido al trabajo de mi padre conocía a la perfección las editoriales más importantes. Me anuncié en la recepción y un momento después apareció un hombre, quien se presentó como Asahina Kaoru, la persona que me había llamado la tarde anterior para concretar la cita.

Acompáñeme por aquí por favor señor Onodera.

Haitani,- corregí,- ahora mi apellido es Haitani, lo cambié hace unos años.

Mis disculpas señor Haitani, no estaba enterado, sígame por favor.

Nos dirigimos hacia una oficina que tenía una placa en la puerta que anunciaba *Isaka Ryuuchirou- Presidente* Así que Isaka finalmente tomó la presidencia de la empresa de su padre, me alegro por él. No podía evitar sentirme un poco triste al pensar en mi familia, cuántas cosas habían pasado y cuántas se podrían haber evitado de no ser por mi culpa.

La voz de Asahina-san me sacó de mis pensamientos, invitándome a pasar. Ingresé detrás de él y mis ojos inmediatamente se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarme de la presencia de Akihiko, no, de Usami sensei, recuerda Ritsu, tú ya no eres Onodera, me regañé mentalmente.

\- ¡Onodera! –Exclamó mi antiguo amigo avanzando hacia mí con una radiante sonrisa, que correspondí en seguida, de verdad me alegraba volver a verlo – ¡Tanto tiempo, qué alegría verte! Me abrazó con cariño. – Buenos días Usami sensei, ciertamente ha pasado tiempo- respondí deshaciendo el abrazo suavemente, hablando con formalidad, pero brindándole una sonrisa.

Antes de que Usami sensei pudiera agregar algo más Asahina se levantó de su escritorio para tenderme la mano –Muy buenos días Onodera san, un gusto volver a verlo.

-Buenos días Isaka san, igualmente es un gusto verlo- respondí cortésmente.

-Bueno, una vez pasados los saludos pasemos a lo realmente importante- anunció Isaka san volviendo a sentarse a su escritorio, por mi parte tomé asiento frente a él al lado de Usami sensei, mientras Asahina san permanecía de pie al lado de su jefe.

-Onodera san el mo-

-Haitani- interrumpió el secretario. Los dos hombres voltearon a verlo con duda por el comentario- el señor ahora se apellida Haitani, me lo acaba de informar, lamentablemente no estábamos enterados de eso a la hora de citarlo.- explicó con seriedad.

Ahora las miradas se dirigían a mi persona. El presidente mi miraba con curiosidad, en cambio el escritor tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y me observaba con seriedad.

-Efectivamente, mi apellido ahora es Haitani, lo cambié hace algunos años al casarme- aclaré con firmeza.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio incómodo el presidente retomó la palabra.

-Entiendo Haitani san, mis disculpas. Como le decía, el trabajo que queremos ofrecerle es como editor del nuevo libro de Usami sensei. Él ha solicitado expresamente su presencia en este proyecto y por ello Marukawa quiere contratarlo. El contrato sería exclusivo para trabajar únicamente con el escritor aquí presente. Si más adelante contempla la opción de tener más escritores a cargo- escritores de esta editorial por supuesto- eso dependería de su desempeño en su trabajo con Usami sensei. Los horarios los podrá pautar con Usami sensei y no será necesario que trabaje en la instalaciones de la empresa, si lo desea pueden reunirse en la casa de Usami o en la suya, como le resulte más cómodo. Claro que si quiere trabajar aquí también podemos arreglarle una oficina propia.

Necesitaríamos su currículo, con sus datos personales, títulos y experiencia en el cargo de editor. ¿Cuenta con esos papeles en estos momentos?

-Por supuesto- respondí y saqué de mi portafolio lo documentos solicitados. Asahina san los recibió y comenzó a hojearlos.

-Parece que todo está en orden- anunció con su característica seriedad.

-De acuerdo Haitani san ¿qué dice? –nuevamente se dirigió a mí Isaka san. Lo pensé unos momentos, el acuerdo me convenía, el salario también debía ser bueno ya que si Usami sensei me pedía explícitamente la empresa de seguro estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto, lo conozco y sé lo caprichoso que puede llegar a ser. Los horarios los arreglaría con el escritor, de seguro conseguiría flexibilidad al explicarle mi situación. El trabajo no parecía particularmente difícil, yo ya tenía bastante experiencia como editor, además de que cualquier trabajo de Usami sensei era siempre excelso.

El único problema era que le había prometido a Shin no dar ninguna respuesta hasta consultar con él. –Me gustaría que me dieran un día para pensarlo, si no es mucho pedir.- respondí de la forma más cortés que pude.

El presidente cruzó miradas con ambos hombres allí presentes y luego de unos instantes sonrió –De acuerdo, entonces mañana Asahina lo llamará para saber su respuesta, nosotros también necesitamos un tiempo para revisar adecuadamente los documentos que nos entregó. Si acepta mañana mismo coordinará los últimos detalles para empezar cuanto antes.

-Muchas gracias, si no hay nada más entonces me retiro señores –anuncié levantándome para poder salir de allí. –Claro Haitani san que tenga buen día –saludó sonriente el presidente, levantándose para tenderme la mano.

Usami sensei también se levantó y cuando pensé que se iba a despedir me tomó del hombro guiándome a la salida. –Ven, yo te acerco a tu casa, traje el auto. –me comunicó con su ya conocido tono autoritario.

-No se moleste Usami sensei, sólo debo tomar el tren –traté de rechazarlo, sin embargo insistió.

-No es ninguna molestia, yo te llevaré, además quiero hablar contigo- no me quedó más que aceptar.


	4. IV Siempre serás Onodera

Tomé a Onodera de los hombros y lo saqué de la oficina –Ven, yo te acerco a tu casa, traje el auto- le dije mientras no dirigíamos al ascensor. De inmediato intentó eludirme. –No se moleste Usami sensei, sólo debo tomar el tren. –Me decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No es ninguna molestia, yo te llevaré, además quiero hablar contigo. –Al parecer mi voz se oyó más autoritaria de lo que hubiera querido, ya que no volvió a objetar.

Entramos al ascensor en silencio, bajando en la planta baja, para salir de la empresa hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi auto. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Onodera subiera y acto seguido me posicioné al volante. Poniendo el auto en marcha le pregunté hacia dónde debíamos ir, me dio las indicaciones, serían alrededor de 20 minutos de viaje.

-Entonces Onode- –me interrumpí, recordando el pequeño detalle del cambio de apellido –lo siento, debería llamarte Haitani, lo sé, pero es que no logro acostumbrarme, para mí siempre serás Onodera. Aunque si quieres puedo llamarte Ritsu –le dirigí una mirada insinuante que lo puso claramente nervioso, ese era el Onodera que yo conocía, el del pasado, quien me divertía con sus inocentes reacciones.

El paso de los años había cambiado levemente esas facciones adolescentes que tenía la última vez que nos vimos, ahora sus rasgos eran de un hombre, delicado y muy apuesto eso sí, pero un hombre maduro y con ojos que denotaban cierta melancolía. Esos ojos verdes que en el pasado trasmitían sólo inocencia y sinceridad, con un deje de ternura, siempre acompañados por una sonrisa alegre, ahora esos ojos estaban llenos de un misterio que se hacía indescifrable para mí.

-Esto… de acuerdo puede llamarme Onodera Usami sensei, en realidad no me molesta –respondió a la defensiva, seguramente por la mirada que le dediqué y para evitar que lo llamara con tanta familiaridad, que al parecer le incomodaba. Se notaba por la manera formal con la que ahora se dirigía a mí. Decidí dejar ese tema de lado para indagar en otro asunto que por el momento me interesaba más.

-De acuerdo Onodera, dime, ¿por qué cambiaste tu apellido? – Su sonrojo no se hizo esperar, agachó la mirada y en tono bastante bajo respondió –Haitani es el apellido de mi… esposo –dijo lo último volteando la mirada hacia la ventanilla para evitar mirarme de frente.

Antes de que pudiera responder siguió hablando. –Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que yo tenía una relación… homosexual y que además- se interrumpió como si hubiera algo que quisiera agregar pero no pudiera hacerlo –en fin, no lo tomaron muy bien, por lo que para evitar escándalos y por otros problemas que se presentaron en esa época, decidí irme a vivir con mi pareja.

Mis padres no sabían cómo se llamaba él, es decir, ni siquiera quisieron escuchar su nombre cuando intenté decírselo. Yo temía que estuvieran investigando mi paradero y salir del país aun portando el apellido Onodera era riesgoso.

No quería que mis padres nos encontraran y como en Japón el matrimonio entre el mismo sexo no es legal, decidimos que lo mejor era que me uniera a la familia de mi pareja, por lo que tomé su apellido.

Usami sensei –finalmente volteó a verme y sus ojos mostraban firmeza –le estoy contando todo esto porque aún no he aceptado la propuesta de trabajo, así que si todo lo que le he dicho cambia la perspectiva que tiene de mí, si le desagrada lo que soy o lo que he hecho, aún está a tiempo de retroceder en sus intenciones de que yo sea su editor. Yo no me sentiré ofendido si ya no quiere hablarme, o si quiere terminar nuestra amistad, yo lo entenderé.

Estacioné el auto para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Al final de su discurso su voz tembló, lo noté claramente. Sus manos hechas un puño apretaban con fuerza sus rodillas, sin embargo sostenía su mirada en la mía, expectante. Nuevamente reparé en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que parecían cargar las desgracias del mundo en ellos.

Vinieron a mi mente muchos recuerdos de nuestra infancia. Su infantil risa. Las tardes en la biblioteca de mi casa. Nuestros paseos por el lago que bordeaba las propiedades de nuestras familias. Frente a mí sólo podía ver a mi pequeño amigo implorándome que no lo rechazara.

Extendí mi brazo para colocar mi mano en su hombro. Onodera dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, al parecer por la sorpresa, su cuerpo se veía tenso y cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras se encogía en su asiento.

-¡Onodera! –Llamé alzando un poco la voz, logrando que volviera a mirarme – ¿Te lo dije no? Para mí, tú siempre serás Onodera. Yo te conozco muy bien, sé quién eres y cómo eres. Tú eres una persona incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, por lo que ninguna de tus acciones, decisiones, preferencias o gustos, cambiará la maravillosa alma que escondes ahí adentro –proclamé, apuntando con mi índice a su corazón. Me miraba sorprendido, podía notar que estaba bastante movilizado por mis palabras. –Además, continué – jamás podría juzgarte, mucho menos rechazarte, Onodera, tú no has hecho nada malo- su mirada se cristalizó adquiriendo un brillo que podía interpretarse como alegría, mezclada con alivio. –Pero eres mi amigo, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?

Ahora me miraba con duda, sin entender claramente a qué me refería. Con una sonrisa arrogante se lo aclaré.

-Eres amigo del gran Usami Akihiko, deberías estar más que feliz, así que no entiendo tus planteos, ¿tienes idea de cuántos quisieran estar en tu lugar? Además serás mi editor, ¿sabes perfectamente que aunque Isaka haya estado de acuerdo en darte un día para pensarlo no tienes la opción de negarte verdad? Desde el momento en que decidí que serías mi editor ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Tú trabajarás conmigo porque yo lo digo.

Finalmente Onodera sonreía. –Usted sí que no cambia –me regañó sin quitar su sonrisa, acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento para mirar al frente. –Sin embargo aún no sabe todo –susurró en voz bajita sin notar que logré escucharlo, su rostro adquirió seriedad por un instante, decidí no indagar más por el momento, a su debido tiempo me iría enterando de todo lo que había sucedido con mi pequeño amigo.

Nuevamente arranqué el auto, manejé unos pocos minutos más hasta que Onodera me avisó que habíamos llegado. Miré el sitio donde estábamos y sólo observé un supermercado, al lado una librería y otros locales, sin embargo no vi ninguna casa.

-¿Vives por aquí? –cuestioné con duda.

-Sí vivo cerca, pero debo hacer unas compras, así que gracias por traerme hasta aquí Usami sensei –descendió del auto inclinándose para despedirse.

-¿No quieres que te espere? Aún tengo tiempo libre, puedo esperarte para llevarte hasta tu casa, supongo que saldrás cargado con bolsas.

-¡Oh no! Usami sensei no se moleste, ya ha hecho suficiente, sólo debo comprar pocas cosas, y luego de aquí iré a otro lugar, no a mi casa, así que puede irse tranquilo, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo. –Preferí no insistir más, me despedí de él e inicié el regreso a mi hogar.

/

Luego de despedirme de Usami sensei ingresé al supermercado, compré leche, cereales y algunos víveres que estaban haciendo falta en la casa. Miré la hora en mi celular, 11:40. Me dirigí hacia la caja para pagar y salí de ahí rumbo a la guardería, debía retirar a mis niños. Sólo eran cinco cuadras por lo que caminé con tranquilidad, dejando que mi mente divagara.

Usami sensei se lo tomó demasiado bien, sé que es una buena persona. Pero la forma en que reaccionó fue tan honesta. Me emocionó demasiado, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, y saber que tiene esa opinión de mí me pone muy contento. A pesar de que yo soy… como soy, pero él no lo sabe. No puedo decírselo, el resto de la historia es casi imposible de asimilar, incluso la persona más comprensiva tendría dificultades para entenderlo. Deberé mentirle como al resto del mundo, como he venido haciendo todos estos años, como le he mentido a mis propios hijos. Sí, esa es la clase de persona que soy ahora Usami sensei, lo siento.

Ya me encontraba frente a la institución, saludé al portero, quien ya me conocía, por lo que me permitió el ingreso respondiendo cordialmente a mi saludo. Me dirigí al salón de mis hijos, encontrándome con una de las auxiliares que también estaba volviendo al salón con unas cajas que contenía papeles de colores, crayones, cuadernos, acuarelas y demás cosas. Me ofrecí a ayudarla. –Oh muchas gracias Haitani san, ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? Saludó amablemente. –Muy bien gracias, y mis hijos ¿cómo se portaron hoy? –cuestioné tomando las cajas e ingresando al salón.

-Haitani san sus hijos son unos ángeles. Tony chan hoy leyó un cuento completo para todos sus compañeros, tendría que haberlo visto Haitani san, lo leyó a la perfección, incluso no se equivocó en los kanjis, pese a no pedir ninguna ayuda a la maestra para entenderlos, se las arregló solito, estuvo maravilloso. ¡Y Emmi chan es tan adorable! En el receso una compañera suya se cayó del tobogán y se raspó la rodilla, por lo que empezó a llorar, pero Emmi chan la abrazó y acariciándole la cabeza le decía "dolor dolor vete", hasta que la niña se tranquilizó y siguieron jugando, afortunadamente no había pasado nada grave. Es una lástima que siempre los retire tan temprano, lo niños ya se hicieron muy amigos de ellos. –Me decía la joven con una gran sonrisa, al parecer mis niños como siempre habían sabido ganarse la simpatía de todos a su alrededor.

Lo sé, es que como llegamos hace poco todavía están un poco renuentes a pasar demasiado tiempo alejados de mí, y no crea, yo también los extraño las horas que no los veo, pero deben relacionarse con niños de su edad. Seguramente dentro de poco serán capaces de quedarse la jornada completa. –respondí mirando a mis niños que aún no se habían percatado de mi presencia y ahora se encontraban sentados en pequeñas sillas frente a una mesita, dibujando muy concentrados junto a sus compañeritos.

Anthony, el mayor, sólo tiene cuatro años y es un niño brillante. De cabello castaño y ojos verdes, es igual a mí. Le encanta leer, aprende muy rápido y ama la literatura. Es un niño tímido y sensible. Usa lentes redondos color verde, un poco grandes para su pequeño rostro, pero es que cuando fuimos a elegirlos los vio y no hubo manera de convencerlo de escoger otros. Es muy terco cuando quiere algo, me recuerda a cómo solía ser yo antes, cuando me empeñaba en algo no había nada que me hiciera desistir de mis metas. Con el tiempo aprendí que no siempre todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Mi personalidad se vio torcida debido a mi debilidad. Pero eso no le sucederá a él, porque es un niño valiente y noble, y sé que logrará todo lo que se proponga en esta vida, yo mismo me encargaré de eso.

Emmily, su gemela. Una hermosa niña de cabello largo pelirrojo, y grandes ojos verdes. Sonrisa pícara y personalidad extrovertida. Es alegre y conversadora. Su manera de ser siempre el centro de atención me recuerda a mi esposo, siempre rodeados de gente que los mira con admiración. Le gustan los deportes, va a clases de ballet y patín, es muy buena en todo lo que hace. Excepto los estudios, es inteligente como su hermano, pero no le gusta estudiar, dice que prefiere bailar por horas antes de quedarse encerrada estudiando.

Sus personalidades son casi opuestas, pero eso no impide que se lleven bien. Uno creería que es por el hecho de ser gemelos, siempre están uno pegado al otro. Pero es más que eso, ellos se protegen mutuamente, se adoran uno al otro y las pocas veces que pelean o discuten por algún típico problema infantil, terminan abrazándose y dejando todo en el olvido, sin rencores, gracias a su profundo vínculo fraternal que, a pesar de ser seres opuestos, los convierte en una unidad capaz de arremeter contra el mundo sin siquiera dudarlo.

Son ángeles, eso me gustaría decir a mí también pero… ¡cuando se lo proponen son terribles! Sus travesuras más de una vez me han puesto al borde de la histeria. Sus mentes gemelas conspiran con rapidez, planeando y calculando cada acción para llevar a cabo sus planes. Su objetivo: divertirse a costa de su pobre "daddy" así es como me llaman. Nacieron en Inglaterra, es el porqué de sus nombres, al igual del hecho de hablar dos idiomas. Les enseñamos ambos, inglés y japonés. A pesar de haber nacido en otro país, queríamos que conocieran el lenguaje y la cultura de sus padres, claro, nunca contamos con que volveríamos a Japón, o por lo menos no tan pronto.

Mis niños, como poniéndose de acuerdo, levantan la vista al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con mi mirada llena de afecto que los mira con ternura. No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que los veo mi corazón se llena de calidez, ellos son la luz de mi vida, mi razón de vivir.

Rápidamente se levantan de sus asientos y corren a mis brazos. Primero llega Emmi chocando fuertemente contra mis piernas, extendiéndome sus brazos para que la alce, lo cual hago para darle un fuerte abrazo, mi niña es tan impulsiva, besa sonoramente mi mejilla. En eso siento un leve tirón en mi pierna derecha, es Tony, quien jala de mi pantalón aferrándose a mi pierna. Me pongo de cuclillas con Emmi aún en uno de mis brazos, y con el otro lo abrazo, besando su frente por sobre su flequillo. Me sonríe enseñándome su blanca dentadura, donde falta uno de sus dientitos, puesto que cayó la semana pasada y el otro aún no ha salido.

-¡Daddy hoy te tardaste! –me reclamaba mi hija aferrándose a mi cuello. Me incorporé y tomando la mano de Tony, nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Llegué a la hora de siempre, pero ustedes estaban tan concentraron que no se dieron cuenta –me justifiqué. Nos despedimos de las maestras y los compañeritos de mis hijos, quienes se quedaban hasta la tarde, y finalmente nos retiramos.

-¡Daddy daddy! Pasemos por la plaza un rato ¿sí? –pedía efusivamente mi hija, a lo cual sólo asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole –pero antes que nada daddy –me dijo de repente poniéndose seria. –Bájame en este instante.

La observé sorprendido, la había traído cargando ya hacia algunas cuadras, así que no entendía el conflicto que tenía mi hija con eso, sin embargo pronto aclaró el asunto. –Una dama como yo, sólo puede ser cargada como una princesa, no como una niña cualquiera. Además, preferiría caminar por mí misma con la elegancia que me caracteriza –me dijo son una sonrisa coqueta que me provocaba querer comérmela a besos.

-De acuerdo princesa, fina dama, belleza exultante – le seguía la corriente mientras la bajaba –camine entonces con la elegancia que la caracteriza.

La vi adelantarse a nosotros, caminando con una mano en la cintura, y balanceando la otra de forma suave, mientras de vez en cuando hacía su largo y suelto cabello hacia atrás, como acomodándolo coquetamente.

Se me figuraba una inexperta modelo, intentando dar sus primeros pasos torpemente por la pasarela, como esos videos de bloopers que suelen verse en internet. Luego me percaté de que, efectivamente, mi hija crecería hermosa, más bella que cualquiera de esas modelos de pasarela, y me atacó una gran preocupación, imaginando la hilera de pretendientes que la acecharían. Pero no lo permitiría, ¡Dios! me estaba convirtiendo en una ma- papá, papá gallina, me corregí inmediatamente.

Sentí como me sonrojaba debido a lo que estuve a punto de pensar, negando efusivamente para disipar esos innecesarios pensamientos. Cuando sentí un tirón en mi brazo, por lo que volteé a ver Tony, quien se encontraba inclinado sujetando su estómago. Me preocupé pensando que mi niño se encontraba enfermo, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía hasta que…

-¡Jajajajaja! –Una estruendosa carcajada retumbó por todo el lugar. -¡Daddy! ¡Parece un pollito! Jajajajaja –Mi niño se estaba riendo descaradamente de su pequeña hermana.

La dama ofendida por la risa de su hermano me miró seria – ¡Daddy! ¡Dame tu mano! –Me ordenó con el ceño fruncido, y yo con una sonrisa que intentó ser conciliadora, tomé su mano con mi mano libre. –De acuerdo, caminaré con ustedes, pero sólo para que el individuo que está allí deje de reírse de mí, y conste que no le digo unas cuántas verdades porque como ya dije, soy una dama. – Anunció con la frente en alto, muy orgullosa. Tony finalmente había logrado parar de reír, ya que, apretando su mano para que me prestara atención le susurré un *ya basta*, que logró que la paz reinara nuevamente entre los hermanos.

Llegamos a la plaza que quedaba de camino a la casa, y los niños corrieron a los juegos. El lugar estaba desierto al ser apenas mediodía, por lo que me senté en una banca dejándolos jugar tranquilos, mientras los mantenía bien vigilados.

Luego de un tiempo, a la zona de los columpios, donde se encontraban mis niños, llegó un pequeño perrito. Estaba muy sucio y se veía bastante delgado. Inmediatamente tuve un mal presentimiento. Y al instante lo escuché – ¡Daddyyyyyyyy! – Tony venía corriendo con el cachorro en sus brazos, rayos, no me digas que… -mira daddy está sola, triste y abandonada, no debe tener papis ni casa –me explicaba mi niño con voz de súplica, mientras su hermana al lado suyo acariciaba al animal con tristeza.

Era una pequeña perrita, suponía que blanca, ya que por la capa de tierra que la cubría no se podía saber con seguridad. Sus ojos eran de un rojo vivo que me recordó a alguien, y al parecer a los niños también – ¡Mira sus ojos! Se parecen a los de papá –ahí estaba, ojos rojos como su padre, lo que me faltaba.

-Entonces, te llamarás Shinny –anunció Emmi con una sonrisa. Genial, ya le pusieron nombre. Decidí intervenir antes de que mi mal presentimiento se hiciera realidad.

-Momento ¿por qué le pones nombre? No estarás pensando… - pero mi hijo no me dejó terminar. –Debemos adoptarla daddy, ella nos necesita. –Proclamó con su tono más comprometido.

-Niños, entiendan, una mascota es demasiada responsabilidad; además, apenas nos acabamos de mudar, y su padre podría no estar de acuerdo. Tal vez sólo está perdida, y haríamos mal en llevárnosla así como así. –Intenté razonar con ellos.

-Pero no tiene placa, y está tan delgada, seguro no tiene familia, no podemos dejarla ¿Y si por la noche tiene frío? Mírala, está sucia y debe tener hambre. -Alegaba Emmi con tristeza. –Por favooooor daddy –suplicaban a dúo los gemelos.

De pronto tres suplicantes miradas de cachorritos se dirigían a mí, y fue más fuerte que yo *manipuladores* pensé. Solté un suspiro de resignación. –De acuerdo, por el momento pueden quedársela, pero si a su padre no le agrada la idea tendremos que buscarle otra familia, ¿entendido? Ya debemos volver, andando. –Los tomé de las manos para regresar.

-Papá aceptará, porque tú lo convencerás. – Perfecto, mi hija me acababa de echar encima la operación *lograr que mi quisquilloso esposo aceptara un cachorro callejero en su casa*


	5. V Líos domésticos

Llegamos a la casa y, mientras los niños subían a dejar sus mochilas, puse a calentar la comida que había preparado la noche anterior para el almuerzo de hoy.

Aprovechando que los niños comían mientras veían la televisión, tomé a la perrita para darle un baño. Luego de un rato de haberla lavado completamente, me dedique a cepillar su enredado pelaje, era blanquísimo, ondulado, y ahora con mucho brillo. Se me figuró muy bonita, sonreí inconscientemente. Quizás no sólo los niños se habían encariñado con ella.

La alimenté con unos trozos de carne que habían quedado de la cena del día anterior. Por lo pronto eso serviría, hasta que pudiera comprar el alimento balanceado que se requería para que recuperara todo el peso que la pobre había perdido, quién sabe cuánto tiempo habrá estado vagando, muerta de hambre, por las calles.

-¡Pero qué bonita quedó! - la elogiaba Emmi, atando un gran moño en su cuello con un listón rosado, de esos que yo usaba para atar su cabello.

Jugaron toda la tarde con Shinny, corriendo por toda la casa y dejándola hecha un desastre. A pesar de que luego debería ordenar aquel campo de batalla, no me molestó. El verlos tan felices lo valía completamente.

Por la noche luego de cenar los mandé a la cama. Subieron con la perrita en brazos. Si bien compartían habitación, cada uno tenía su propia cama. Pero eso de nada servía, puesto que siempre dormían juntos, abrazados. Esos gemelos más parecían siameses, siempre pegados. Sólo que ahora en esa cama había un tercer integrante. Sonreí con ternura, es que la imagen era encantadora: los dos abrazados, con la perrita extendida por sobre ambos. Guardé en la biblioteca que había en su cuarto el libro obligatoriamente debía leerles antes dormir, y bajé a limpiar los destrozos que aquel huracán había dejado.

Mientras limpiaba recordaba que yo solía ser un desastre también, era demasiado desordenado, y un completo inútil para las labores domésticas. Tuve que aprender, en un principio lo básico, como ordenar, limpiar y cocinar cosas sencillas.

Luego que logré acostumbrarme a mi nuevo estilo de vida, debí aprender cuidados infantiles, para poder hacerme cargo responsablemente de mis hijos. Cambiar pañales, alimentarlos, sacarles el aire después de comer, bañarlos. Lo peor era cuando se enfermaban, me desesperaba tanto por una pequeña fiebre, una gripe, o un resfrío. Cuando empezaron a dar sus primeros pasitos y se caían, cualquier raspón o chichón me preocupaba. Muchas veces corrí desenfrenadamente al hospital por un simple moretón.

Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta. Si bien nunca dejaría de protegerlos con todo mi ser, debía dejar que dieran sus primeros pasos, aun si caían, ellos eran capaces de volver a levantarse y seguir adelante, aprendiendo así cada día un poco más, creciendo para ser niños fuertes y bondadosos. Y nunca me decepcionaron, no lo harían jamás. No permitiría que nada nunca los alejara de mí, de nosotros, sus padres. Éramos una familia y nunca dejaríamos de serlo.

Recordé con tristeza la distancia que había con mis padres. No quería que eso pasara con mis hijos. Vino a mente lo que me decían cuando era niño *cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás* Ciertamente, ahora los entendía, pero no podía compartir sus decisiones. Ahora que tengo mis propios hijos, me doy cuenta que si tuviera que pasar por la situación que ellos pasaron conmigo, no actuaría de la misma manera. Jamás lo haría, porque eso significaría perderlos, sería perder mi razón de vivir.

Sobre el mueble que se encontraba en un rincón del living, cerca de la ventana, reposaba una foto familiar. Aquella que nos habíamos sacado los cuatro para el cumpleaños del primer año de los gemelos. La tomé con cariño para rozar con mis dedos tan anhelado tesoro. Esa era ahora mi familia, la que con esfuerzo había logrado sacar adelante, la que protegería a costa de mi propia vida. Sin embargo todavía un fuerte sentimiento nostálgico se revolvía en mi interior.

Tomé el teléfono de la casa y marqué un número que, a pesar de los años, seguía patentemente arraigado en mis recuerdos. El tono repicó un par de veces, hasta que al otro lado de la línea respondieron.

-¿Moshi moshi?... ¿Moshi moshi? –la voz de mi padre, esa voz que hacía tanto tiempo no escuchaba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al percatarme de lo que casi inconscientemente había hecho. Colgué rápidamente, presa del pánico de verme descubierto por aquel que me había dado la vida, para luego apartarme de la suya sin la más mínima contemplación. No debía remover el pasado, ya no más.

Pronto mi marido llegó a la casa. Se veía cansado, y un poco malhumorado. Debió haber tenido un día pesado, ya que en el departamento de manga shonen, donde él ocupaba el cargo de editor en jefe, debían encontrarse ahora mismo a fin de ciclo.

-Bienvenido amor, te ves fatal –mencioné colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para saludarlo con un beso.

-Estoy muerto –respondió dándome un rápido beso para tomar mis manos por detrás de su cuello, liberándose de mi agarre –tomaré un baño, bajo en un rato –comunicó para ascender a paso cansado las escaleras hacia la habitación. –De acuerdo, prepararé la cena en lo que bajas… –proclamé, mas no hubo respuesta de su parte.

Me quedé un poco decepcionado por su frialdad, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, cada vez que su trabajo se acumulaba de esa manera, se volvía irritable. En esas ocasiones era mejor no presionarlo, entendía perfectamente la responsabilidad que conllevaba el cargo que ocupaba, y yo debía ser comprensivo.

Ya en la cocina, procedí a comenzar con mi labor. Debía preparar la cena de hoy, más el almuerzo del día siguiente, así, llegado el momento, sólo debería calentarla rápidamente. Me había acostumbrado a hacerlo así desde que vivíamos en Inglaterra. Puesto que ambos trabajábamos y los niños se quedaban con la niñera, no quería cargarla también con el peso de la cocina. Cuidar gemelos no es fácil, sobre todo con mis niños, que eran muy apegados a mí y me extrañaban a toda hora, así como yo a ellos.

Cuando Shin bajó comimos en silencio. Se lo veía un poco más relajado luego del largo baño. Pero se notaba que no tenía muchas ganas de entablar una conversación, debido a las escuetas respuestas que me dedicaba. Decidí respetar eso, y no molestarlo con una inútil plática.

Mientras nos preparábamos para dormir decidí tratar los dos temas que tenía pendientes con él. Debía hacerlo hoy sin falta, ya que era imposible dilatar el asunto.

-Hoy fui a Marukawa –comencé despacio tanteando el terreno. Sentado en la cama dirigió su vista a mí, decidí proseguir. –Al parecer sí era para trabajar de editor, Usami sensei me solicitó porque su antigua editora renunció.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo supo que estabas en el país? ¡Ah! Ya sé, no me digas, tu amiguita, esa tal Ann, ¿no es así? ¿Sigues en contacto con ella? –me interrogaba con la mirada seria, y un tono sarcástico en su voz que activó mis alarmas.

No me lo había cuestionado antes, pero tenía sentido. La única que sabía que regresaría era Ann chan, lo que significaba que ella mantenía contacto con Usami sensei, y probablemente lo había informado de mi regreso. Me abofeteé mentalmente al no haberme percatado del curso de los eventos con anterioridad. Esto era malo, no quería que Shin ahora se pusiera renuente con mi decisión de volver a trabajar. Todavía me encontraba inmerso en estos pensamientos cuando Shin continuó.

-Por lo visto di en el clavo. Sigues en contacto con ella, con tu ex prometida. Y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que esos dos habían conspirado para que tú tomes ese empleo.

-Shin, tú lo acabas de decir, Ann chan es mi EX prometida, mi esposo eres tú. Pero además de eso, ella es casi mi hermana, y antes de comenzar mi relación contigo, entre ella y yo todo quedó claro. Sabes que es una de las pocas personas con la que aún puedo contar además de ti. Por favor, no me obligues a apartarme de mis pocas amistades. Ni siquiera la veo, sólo hablamos de vez en cuando. Puede que sea como tú dices, que entre ella y Usami sensei se pusieron de acuerdo para que yo tomara el empleo, es posible. Pero no creo que lo hayan hecho con malas intenciones. Sino que sólo buscaban poder retomar nuestra amistad, al haber estado alejados tanto tiempo. –durante mi discurso me había ido acercando a mi esposo, quedando ahora sentado al lado suyo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, hablándole suavemente con tono de súplica. Temía que se negara, que quisiera apartarme de ellos. Pero lo que más miedo me daba es que él se alejara de mí. No quería que estuviera enojado conmigo, mucho menos que me despreciara. En última instancia renunciaría a todo por refugiarme en sus brazos, como lo había hecho en el pasado, pero antes intentaría buscar su comprensión y aprobación.

Sentí como soltó un suspiro de resignación, tuve esperanzas en que cedería.

\- Esos dos no me agradan, temo que te aparten de mí. Me da miedo que me dejes a un lado por su influencia. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, no me parece justo que no te baste sólo conmigo. ¿Por qué también necesitas de ellos? Tú familia debería ser tu única preocupación. No sé qué pretendes con todo esto. No sé qué es lo que te falta.

Ante esas palabras mi corazón se comprimió. Me sentí tan culpable. Shin tenía razón, y yo estaba siendo egoísta. Sin embargo no podía evitar esos deseos, quería volver a trabajar, quería retomar mis amistades, me sentí terrible al imaginar que quizás lo que decía mi esposo era cierto, y mi familia ya no me era suficiente.

No pude evitar que mi mirada se empañara, mas no derramé ni una lágrima, no debía hacerlo. Llorar no estaba permitido, me lo había prometido hace años, y no rompería esa promesa, porque significaría derrumbar el muro que tanto esfuerzo me había costado erigir.

Sin embargo mi marido lo notó. Como siempre, había logrado ver a través de mí, desnudando mis sentimientos. Tomándome por la barbilla para levantar mi rostro, acarició mi mejilla.

-¡Maldita sea Ritsu!, lo que haces conmigo no es justo. Eres tan manipulador… Sabes que no puedo disgustarme contigo. ¡Agh! De acuerdo, haz lo que te haga feliz, no intervendré. Pero júrame que nunca me dejarás, no podría seguir sin ti a mi lado. –ahora me abrazaba con necesidad, reposando su cabeza en mi cuello, para susurrar en mi oído un tierno *te amo*

Correspondí a su abrazo, quedándonos así unos minutos, sólo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

-Te amo con todo mi ser, eso jamás cambiará. Te lo puedo jurar con cada fibra de mi ser. Muchas gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo. Lamento ser egoísta.

Zanjado el dificultoso asunto, y sin más que agregar, nos dispusimos a dormir. Mañana sería un día importante. Retornaría a mi vida laboral luego de un tiempo, y eso me ponía un poco nervioso. Pero sobre todo me encontraba entusiasmado y feliz, feliz por el maravilloso hombre que me abrazaba en su sueño, apoyando mis decisiones, así estas no le convencieran del todo. Me sentí bendecido.

-…su! ¡Ritsu! ¡RITSU! –me desperté sobresaltado por los gritos de mi esposo, quien me sacudía con fuerza, se notaba alterado. Me incorporé en la cama, volteando asustado mi vista hacia él.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda es eso?! – me preguntaba señalando a la puerta de la habitación. Maldita sea, lo había olvidado.

En el marco de la puerta ligeramente abierta, se encontraba Shinny, mirando con la cabeza ladeada en dirección a la cama, moviendo alegremente la cola, ignorante de la situación que acababa de desatar con su pequeño paseo nocturno.

-Me acabo de levantar para ir al baño y escuché que rascaban la puerta, la abro y me encuentro con esa cosa pulguienta aquí en mi casa. ¿Por qué diablos está ese bicho en mi habitación?

-Por favor cálmate amor, los niños la encontraron hoy y no hubo manera de hacerlos desistir de traerla. Lo siento en verdad, no pude negarme, hubieras visto qué tristes se veían por la pena que les causó verla abandonada en la calle. Sabes que son muy sensibles, y me pidieron que por favor te convenciera de dejarlos quedársela.

-Pues no sé cómo le harás, pero no quiero esa cosa aquí, sabes que no me gustan los animales. Son molestos, ruidosos y sucios. Por dios Ritsu, porqué tienes que malcriarlos así, necesitas ser un poco más firme con ellos, ya te lo he dicho.

Me levanté para tomar la perrita en mis brazos. – ¿Sabes qué me dijeron? Que la perrita tenía tus ojos, se encariñaron con ella al instante, hasta la bautizaron Shinny –relaté con una sonrisa, recordando lo emocionados que habían estado mis niños al jugar todo el día con la pequeña Shinny.

-Y qué se supon… -¡Papaaaaa! -Emmi había entrado a la habitación, saltando a los brazos de su padre, interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir. –No te enojes con daddy, nosotros le insistimos, ¿además tú sí dejarás que se quede verdad? Porque eres el papá más bueno, guapo, inteligente y amoroso del mundo, al que queremos un montón, y Shinny también te quiere, y protegerá la casa y a toda la familia, porque es pequeña pero valiente, espantará a todos los ladrones. –Emmi parloteaba sin parar, besando repetida y sonoramente a su padre, intentando por todos los medios manipular su decisión.

Pronto nos percatamos de la presencia de Tony, quien llegaba en su pijama azul de osito, frotando uno de sus ojitos. Miraba suplicante a su padre, mientras de mis manos tomaba a la perrita para abrazarla con tanto amor que logró que mi corazón se estremeciera con tan tierna escena.

Al parecer lo mismo sucedió con mi marido, ya que, bajando a la niña, finalmente sonrió. Dirigiéndose a mí.

-Rayos, creo que ahora entiendo a lo que te referías, así es imposible negarse. De acuerdo, puede quedarse, pero no quiero a ese bicho haciendo destrozos en la casa, al primer lío se va ¿entendido? –ambos niños asintieron con seriedad, comprometiéndose así a cuidar apropiadamente de la nueva responsabilidad que ahora se les asignaba. –ya, vayan a dormir, que estas no son horas de estar levantados. Pero antes, denle un beso a su padre que no los vio en todo el día y los he extrañado horrores.

Luego del ataque de besos de mis niños a su padre, los llevé nuevamente a su habitación, con Shinny en sus brazos por supuesto, para arroparlos. Quedaron rápidamente dormidos. Por lo que volví a la habitación que compartía con mi esposo. Este se encontraba acostado con el ceño fruncido. –Definitivamente sacaron lo manipulador de ti –me dijo de malhumor, tapándose enojado con la sábana y dándome la espalda.

Suspiré con resignación, al parecer esta noche no dormiríamos abrazados. Apagué la luz y volví a dormir, extrañando el calor de mi amado.


	6. VI Corazón roto

En el camino hacia mi apartamento, luego de dejar a Onodera en aquel lugar, el manojo de pensamientos se hizo presente.

No tuve oportunidad de decirle que yo ya conocía su inclinación sexual, que también era la mía. Jamás le dije que llevo años hundido en un amor unilateral hacia quien fuera mi compañero en secundaria, Takahiro Takahashi.

Sé que este amor nunca prosperará, sin embargo no puedo salir de esta espiral, en la que pretendo ser su amigo para así poder permanecer junto a él. Rendirme es la mejor opción, tengo la certeza absoluta de ello. Sin embargo, los sentimientos no entienden de razones, y por ello yo he llegado a comprender tan claramente a Onodera.

Takahiro fue uno de los primeros en alentarme en mi carrera como escritor. Sería hasta cómico que se enterara que ha inspirado muchas de mis novelas BL. Pero Takahiro es inocente, muy inocente para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que se encuentran justo frente a sus narices. Y también es heterosexual, tiene una prometida, creo que se llama Manami. Hace algunos meses, ambos llegaron a mi departamento para invitarme a la boda.

Decir que mi corazón se destrozó es poco. Fue la prueba más dura que la vida me obligó a pasar. Tener que fingir alegría por mi amigo y su futura esposa, cundo en realidad mi corazón no puede dejar de latir por aquel hombre, fue desgarrador. Aún no me explico cómo fui capaz de retener mis lágrimas hasta que se fueron.

Fue entonces cuando me derrumbé en el piso de aquel enorme apartamento, demasiado grande para mi solitaria existencia, ahogándome en la desolación de mi llanto, de mis absurdas esperanzas rotas. Nunca en la vida lloré tanto como ese día, nunca me sentí tan sólo, tan miserable e insignificante.

Al día siguiente me desperté cegado por la luz del sol, que hería mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Me encontraba aún en el gekkan, junto a la puerta por la que el día anterior se había marchado mi amor de tantos años, para iniciar lo que sería una nueva vida, al lado de una hermosa y delicada mujer.

Escapé de ese lugar y me refugié en un hotel. No quería ver a nadie, no podía hablar con absolutamente nadie de la amargura que mi alma cargaba. Necesitaba un tiempo para poner mis ideas en orden, y en ese departamento no lo conseguiría. Como de costumbre, estaba atrasado con mi trabajo, y mi editora podía llegar en cualquier momento para torturarme por ello. No estaba en condiciones de trabajar, a duras penas podía con mi alma.

Pasé todo el día acabando con cuanta bebida encontré en el mini bar de aquella suite, recordando cada momento vivido con Takahiro. Recordando la sonrisa que brillaba en su rostro al comunicarme que uniría su vida a esa mujer. Recordando la mirada devota que le dedicaba, aquella mirada que nunca antes había visto en él, y que fragmentó mi corazón al percibir como ella le correspondía con rubor en sus mejillas. No podía ignorar que se amaban, y aunque me dolía, Takahiro era feliz.

Ahora formaría una nueva familia, junto a esa mujer y a su hermano pequeño, a quien yo sólo había visto una vez, en el funeral de sus padres. Y quizás también pronto tenga sus propios hijos. Él será un excelente padre. Lo sé por la forma en que habla de su hermano. Desde que sus padres murieron, él ha cuidado de ese pequeño, quien sólo tenía ocho años. Ahora ya debería tener 18, sin embargo Takahiro sigue sobreprotegiéndolo, quizás tratando de llenar el vacío que sus padres dejaron. Nuestras conversaciones derivan frecuentemente hacia su hermano, y es cuando sus ojos adquieren un bello resplandor, fruto del amor que le profesa a ese joven. Por eso tengo la seguridad de que su futura familia será bendecida por el instinto paternal, que ha adquirido a lo largo de estos años.

Pero ya no quería pensar en eso, no quería terminar aceptando que él definitivamente se alejaría de mí. Me dolía aceptar mi derrota, sabiendo que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de dar la pelea.

Cuando las bebidas en la habitación se acabaron, opté por ir al bar del hotel, donde continué bebiendo hasta la mañana, cuando retorné a mi habitación, para desplomarme en esa cama hasta el día siguiente. Siendo víctima en mis sueño de horribles pesadillas, que me atormentaban al mostrarme la soledad de mi patética existencia.

Estuve varios días así, llenando mi cuerpo de alcohol y mis pensamientos de Takahiro. Hasta que una mañana finalmente lo entendí, lo había perdido para siempre y ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo me quedaba el consuelo de que mi primer amor había encontrado la felicidad, así ésta no fuera a mi lado. No había dejado de amarlo, no creía poder hacerlo nunca, pero había aceptado mi destino, y decidido seguir adelante, enfrentando mis demonios.

Ese mismo día irrumpió en mi habitación una furiosa editora. Aikawa estaba acostumbrada a que escapara de mi trabajo, por esa razón removió cielo y tierra para encontrarme. Lográndolo finalmente al rastrear mis tarjetas de crédito, ubicando rápidamente la dirección del hotel en el cual había rentado una suite.

Sin embargo esta vez no había sólo histeria y furia en su semblante, también noté preocupación, será que en tantos años de trabajar juntos, logró intuir que algo malo había pasado conmigo. Pero no hizo preguntas, sólo me tomó del hombro, diciéndome con mirada triste que no volviera a preocuparla de esa manera. Ese gesto fue una pequeña luz en medio de mi miseria, quizás no estaba tan sólo.

Me vi arrastrado nuevamente a mi departamento. Fui obligado tiránicamente a continuar con mi trabajo, y mi vida volvió a su triste realidad.

Tiempo después, finalmente terminaba el manuscrito que se había visto interrumpido con aquel incidente. Siendo ese el último trabajo que realizaría en compañía de Aikawa. La pelirroja me había informado que pronto se casaría, y estaría varios meses en un crucero por su luna de miel.

Me sentí feliz por ella, realmente merecía la felicidad. Detrás de esa loca y extravagante personalidad, su tiranía profesional y esa extraña afición por el BL, Aikawa era una excelente persona, quien me había apoyado, a su manera por supuesto, a lo largo de todos estos años juntos. Definitivamente la extrañaría.

No obstante, había un problema que debía resolver: Necesitaba un nuevo editor. Junto a Aikawa pasamos varios días revisando lista y listas de candidatos para el puesto, mas ninguno nos terminaba de convencer.

Hasta que un día recibí una llamada de una amiga de la infancia, Ann chan.

-¿Moshi Moshi?

-¿Akihiko? ¿Cómo estás? Habla Ann. ¿Puedes hablar en este momento?

-¡Ann chan! Qué sorpresa, claro que puedo hablar, dime qué sucede. Es raro que me llames, es más, hace tiempo no nos vemos.

-Sí, es cierto, es que tuve que viajar a China con mi jefe por asuntos de trabajo. Y al parecer nos quedaremos un tiempo, ya que ha habido problemas con la sucursal de Beijín. Pero te llamaba por otro asunto. Ritchan volverá a Japón.

Era una noticia que me dejó gratamente sorprendido. Luego de aquella extraña desaparición, Onodera volvería al país. Ya ansiaba volver a verlo. Las bodas de Takahiro y Aikawa, me habían hecho notar mi triste soledad. Me había distanciado de mis amigos de la infancia, y las personas que actualmente eran las más cercanas a mí, pronto se alejarían para dedicarse a sus nuevas vidas.

Esa era una de las razones por la cual quería volver a verlo, retomar nuestra amistad. Pero también había otra razón, la culpa. Yo me sentía culpable por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a mi amigo cuando más me necesitó. No fui capaz de hacer nada para evitar que huyera de esa manera, alejándose de todo y de todos. Me dolió que no hubiera confiado en mí, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía, yo también le había escondido secretos.

Y si la vida me daba la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él, no la desaprovecharía. Luego de unos instantes perdido en estas cavilaciones, finalmente fui capaz de responderle a Ann chan, quien esperaba pacientemente del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo volverá?- interrogué ansioso.

-Sí él mismo me lo dijo, aunque sólo recibí un corto mensaje ‟Pronto volveremos a Japón, ojalá podamos vernos", es todo lo que decía. Al parecer no irá sólo, seguramente regresa con su pareja. Tú eres el único a quien se lo he dicho, porque no sé si Ritchan querrá que sus padres se enteren. Aunque dudo que intenten contactar con él, las veces que he hablado con ellos actuaban como si Ritchan no existiera. Por eso ten cuidado Akihiko.

-Pues no creo poder guardar el secreto. Si Onodera regresa tarde o temprano sus padres lo sabrán, recuerda que son influyentes y tienen contactos. Pero además, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que involucra que al menos un par de personas se enteren de su regreso.

-Kamisama Akihiko, tus ideas me dan miedo… dime ahora qué piensas hacer con el pobre Ritchan.

-Pienso convertirlo en mi nuevo editor, ya que la loca de mi editora se casará y dejó el puesto vacante. Esa será la excusa perfecta para averiguar de una vez por todas qué rayos pasó con él, que escapó quién sabe a dónde y que no se ha dignado a hablar ni siquiera por teléfono conmigo durante todos estos años. Y tú también eres responsable, sé que hay cosas que me ocultas, ni siquiera has querido darme su número de teléfono.

-No lo he hecho porque Ritchan así lo decidió, ambos sabemos que con un simple dato como el número de teléfono, eres capaz de meter a Ritchan en un montón de aprietos. Y si él quiso alejarse de todo yo respeto su decisión, aunque no la comparto. ¿Sabes Akihiko? Ritchan no parece feliz, no tengo manera de asegurarlo, porque sólo me escribe de vez en cuando, pero él ha cambiado mucho. El Ritchan de antes no huía, él hubiera enfrentado lo que sea por estar con la persona que amaba, así éste fuera un hombre.

Sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar, era cierto, Onodera era esa clase de persona. Alguien que nunca se echó para atrás una vez tomaba una decisión. Quien lograba todo lo que se proponía. Era tan terco como yo, pero mucho más honesto y valiente. Por eso no se entendía su forma de actuar. Si sólo hubiera sido que sus padres no aprobaban su relación, él lo hubiera aceptado, y enfrentado sus decisiones. Pero no hubiera huido, porque para Onodera eso sería como admitir que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

Luego de su desaparición, busqué a la única persona que sabía podía darme alguna pista de él, Ann chan. Casi a base de amenazas logré que me confesara que Onodera se había enamorado de un hombre, y se había ido con él.

-Tienes razón, el Onodera que conocimos no dejaría a sus amigos atrás por nadie. Pero sin embargo lo hizo, así que algo más debió ocurrir.

-Yo creo que fue por ese hombre, yo lo vi sólo una vez, pero no me agradó, no sé explicarlo, sólo había algo de él que no me terminaba de convencer. Pero por favor Akihiko, si realmente pretendes volver a ver a Ritchan, no le digas que yo te dije esto. Él no sabe que tú estás enterado de su relación con ese hombre, y no estoy segura de cómo vaya a tomarlo si se entera que te lo conté sin su consentimiento, pero es que ¡tú me presionaste!

-Ya, ya, tranquila, no te haré quedar mal con él. Pero lo que dices me preocupa un poco… En fin, te encargo que estés pendiente de ese viaje, y apenas sepas algo me lo comunicas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ahh… está bien, sólo no hagas nada innecesario. Estoy segura de que a Ritchan le agradará volver a verte, y trabajar contigo. Sé que estará más que capacitado para hacerlo. Siempre fue brillante para la literatura, y estoy segura de que hará una excelente labor, a pesar de trabajar con un escritor tan complicado como tú. Sólo espero que acepte.

-Aceptará, después de todo, a Usami Akihiko nadie le dice que no.

-Jaja de acuerdo sensei. Bueno, ya tengo que colgar, estaremos en contacto. Adiós, y gracias por todo.

-No, gracias a ti Ann chan, cuídate y espero verte pronto, adiós.

Luego de esa conversación, ya podía dar uno por solucionado uno de mis problemas: la contratación de un editor.

El día de la boda de Aikawa, recibí una nueva llamada de Ann chan, informándome que Onodera ya se encontraba en el país, y eché a andar mi plan. Se lo comuniqué a Isaka, sabía que estaría de acuerdo, dado que de eso dependía el rápido desarrollo del nuevo libro. Como supuse, se sorprendió al principio, pero terminó aceptando.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, opté por retirarme. Aquella boda me recordaba que pronto Takahiro también se casaría, y mis pensamientos se volvían deprimentes. Toda esa gente disfrutando de la fiesta, sólo aumentaba mis sentimientos de soledad y frustración. Lo mejor era regresar a mi hogar y continuar con el trabajo, que era lo que en los últimos meses me había distraído de mis penas.

Hoy finalmente la reunión se había llevado a cabo. Después de la conversación que tuvimos en el auto, una vez llegué a mi departamento, muchas interrogantes atacaron mi mente. Sé que hay algo más, mucho más de esa historia que Onodera no me cuenta. Lo noto en su mirada. Allí veo el profundo dolor que le causa todavía esa distancia con sus padres.

Pero también hay algo más. Es un misterio, hay un misterio, un secreto que está cargando en su interior y que lo lastima. Algo que lo hace poner distancia entre nosotros, pero no lo permitiré. Ahora que Onodera volvió a mi vida, no dejaré que se marche.

Lo obligaré a confiar en mí, a recibir mi apoyo así él no lo pida, así él no quiera que me inmiscuya en ese torbellino en el que lo veo sumido. Estoy preparado para lo que sea, incluso para intervenir en esa relación, si veo que es dañina para mi pequeño amigo. Pretendo devolver a sus ojos el brillo que deslumbraba nuestros días de infancia.

Sé que será difícil, ambos hemos crecido, y la vida no nos lo ha puesto fácil a ninguno de los dos. Ambos herederos de importantes familias, cargamos con el peso de nuestras pasadas generaciones. Sin embargo los dos supimos romper esas cadenas. Yo lo logré gracias a su ayuda y apoyo incondicional. Y él lejos de mí, en otro país, y con un desconocido.

No sé si pueda lograr la felicidad de Onodera, por eso debo indagar, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante el dolor de ese castaño, que tanto ha hecho por mí. No puedo dejar que decaiga, porque un ser lleno de luz como él, no lo merece.


	7. VII Dr Hakeshiba Ryu

Esa noche me asaltó el temor de que finalmente Onodera no aceptara la oferta de trabajo. Debía pensar en algo en caso de que se echara para atrás. En sólo unas horas, Asahina llamaría a Onodera para conocer su decisión, y si el castaño se negaba, todo se complicaría. Isaka puede parecer de carácter frívolo, y hasta irresponsable, pero en temas de trabajo, adquiere una seriedad peligrosa. Lo conozco muy bien porque me ha tocado lidiar con él desde mis inicios como escritor. Sus manipulaciones y jugarretas quedan opacadas cuando considera un trabajo mal hecho, él no permite incompetencias.

Por eso si supone que la negativa de Onodera retrasará el trabajo, no dudará en imponerme otro editor, ya que no querrá seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él. Es por esto que me decidí a hablar con Onodera antes de esa llamada.

Sin embargo, no sabía dónde vivía, y ya no eran horas para llamarlo y averiguar. No me quedaba más que salir temprano en la mañana rumbo al sitio donde lo había dejado ayer. Lo haría pasar como una casualidad.

Descendí del auto frente al supermercado, entré a comprar cigarrillos, puesto que se me habían acabado. Cuando salí del establecimiento llovía a cántaros. Era la excusa perfecta. Llamé a Onodera, diciéndolo que me encontraba en el sitio donde lo había dejado el día anterior, que mi auto se había varado por un desperfecto y debía esperar la asistencia del seguro. Así obtuve la dirección de su casa, obtuve un paraguas en el supermercado y me dirigí a su hogar. No tardé en encontrar el lugar, se hallaba a sólo un par de cuadras.

Toqué el timbre de una casa de dos pisos, con un pequeño patio delantero. Se veía como una casa sencilla, pero bastante espaciosa. Grande para sólo dos personas, pensé. Al instante de tocar el timbre, salió Onodera, al parecer me estaba esperando.

-¡Usami sensei! Buen día. Pase por favor, ¿se mojó mucho? Vaya lluvia repentina.

-Gracias Onodera, con permiso. No estoy mojado en absoluto, conseguí un paraguas.

-Menos mal Usami sensei. –

Me hizo pasar a la sala. Se veía todo muy ordenado, lo que me sorprendió de Onodera, él era incluso más desordenado que yo. Quizás contaba con personal de limpieza, era natural, para una casa tan grande.

-Y bien Onodera- comencé sentándome en el sillón que me indicaba – ¿Qué has decidido?

-He decidido aceptar, sensei, si usted está de acuerdo, yo seré su editor. Así que por favor, de ahora en adelante, esforcémonos juntos para sacar adelante su libro.

Onodera hablaba con entusiasmo inclinándose levemente hacía mi dirección. Sonreí con satisfacción. –De acuerdo, esforcémonos Onodera, pero no seré blando contigo.

-Ni yo con usted, sensei, conozco sus costumbres con los plazos de entrega –me respondió con una gota en la cabeza, devolviéndome una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono. Onodera se disculpó para ir a contestar a otra habitación. Unos minutos después regresó informándome que la llamada era de Asahina, a quien ya le había dado su respuesta. Oficialmente Onodera ya era mi nuevo editor.

-¿Sabes Onodera? He estado pensando en la conversación que tuvimos ayer. Y me gustaría saber más de esa historia. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin hablar y hay demasiado con lo que ponerse al día. Así que puedes empezar por el comienzo, cuando conociste al tal Haitani. –mi voz sonó autoritaria, miraba fijamente a Onodera, intentando darle la seguridad de que lo que más convenientes a estas alturas era hablar.

-De acuerdo Usami sensei –ahí estaba otra vez, esa forma de referirse a mí, tan formal, no me gustaba. Pero lo importante ahora era indagar en los detalles de esa relación, sentía que quizás conociéndolos lograría desentrañar aquel secreto que, ya no me cabía duda, mi amigo ocultaba. Con un suspiro de resignación Onodera continuó –si vamos a trabajar juntos, es mejor que usted conozca ciertas cosas.

Y así comenzó a contar su historia. Cuando lo conoció en su primer año de universidad. Cómo se sintió al darse cuenta que se había enamorado de un hombre. Los nervios que tenía cuando se acercaba a él, podía imaginármelo claramente, ése Onodera tímido e inocente que yo conocía no podría actuar de otra manera al enamorarse por primera vez. Y también su sufrimiento al no saberse correspondido. Aunque obviamente habían terminado juntos, yo comprendía lo que mi amigo había tenido que pasar antes de ver correspondidos sus sentimientos, porque yo he pasado por lo mismo, más mi historia no me unía a la persona de la cual me había enamorado. Perdido en estás cavilaciones, mis pensamientos escaparon.

-Suena como una auténtica historia de amor no correspondido- comenté antes de darme cuenta, eso era lo que yo también vivía, un amor no correspondido.

-Pues sí, todo comenzó como eso, un amor no correspondido- mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica - ¿Gusta una taza de té o café Usami sensei?

-Café gracias- no me gustaba esa expresión, mirando alrededor opté por aligerar un poco el ambiente- por cierto esta casa es demasiado grande, ¿estás sólo aquí?

Onodera puso a calentar el agua para los cafés y mientras volvió a sentarse - a esta hora siempre estoy solo, hasta el mediodía

-Lamento haber caído en tu casa sin aviso pero es que la lluvia me sorprendió y como recordé que me habías comentado que te mudaste por aquí se me ocurrió llamarte, afortunadamente sólo me encontraba a unas pocas cuadras, vaya coincidencia. Aunque en realidad más que nada quería verte, hace mucho tiempo no hablábamos así Onodera- no era cierto, pero no había encontrado otra manera de abordarlo.

-Es cierto Usami sensei, a mí me alegró volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo- esa triste sonrisa y esa formalidad me molestaban de verdad.

-Deberías dejar las formalidades Onodera, nos conocemos hace mucho.

-Lo siento Usami sensei, el tiempo no pasa sólo, yo no podría tratarlo con la misma libertad que cuando éramos niños, las cosas han cambiado. Yo ya no soy el heredero de las editoriales Onodera, ya no somos vecinos, usted ahora es un escritor aclamado y yo seré su editor, estamos en posiciones muy diferentes. –No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero qué clase de excusas son esas Onodera, todo lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido, y me da la sensación de que con cada cosa que dices te menosprecias a ti mismo. Es cierto que hemos estado alejados mucho tiempo, que hemos perdido contacto con el paso de los años. Pero yo te conozco Onodera, se quién eres y lo que vales, y no me gusta que hables así- estaba enojado, pero no precisamente con Onodera, sino con toda esta situación, no podía entender cómo todo se había vuelto de ésta manera.

Sin embargo Onodera sólo agachó la cabeza y levantándose lentamente pasó por mi lado susurrando algo como que el agua ya debía estar lista y que iría a preparar los cafés.

Debía tener cuidado, no quería lastimar a mi amigo, no quería ser brusco con él. Su mirada incómoda me advertía que actuara con mesura. Me puse de pie para aproximarme a la ventana, buscando aclarar un poco mis ideas. Había parado de llover.

De pronto mi mirada se posó en una fotografía. Sobre el mueble junto a la ventana se encontraba un lindo marco dorado, con la fotografía de dos hombres y dos bebés. Uno de los adultos era Onodera, intuí que el hombre junto a él era su pareja, por la descripción que Onodera había hecho de él. Sin embargo lo que me sorprendió sobre todo fue el niño. Era apenas un bebé, pero el vivo retrato de mi amigo. Esto no podía ser… Onodera… ¿tenía hijos? ¿En qué momento, cómo él…? Mi cabeza era un caos.

-Usami sensei aquí está el caf- Onodera dejó las tazas apoyándolas estruendosamente contra la mesita de cristal de la sala y corrió hacia mí arrebatándome la foto de las manos, escondiéndola en su espalda.

-U-usami sensei e-esto no… yo… disculpe yo… –se notaba claramente nervioso, agitaba su mano libre delante de él, intentando en vano explicarse.

-Onodera tu… ¿tienes hijos? –Onodera abrió los ojos como platos. Detuvo todo movimiento por unos instantes. Finalmente pareció adquirir completa serenidad, colocó nuevamente la foto en su lugar, acariciándola por unos momentos antes de dirigirse lentamente al sillón, donde se sentó con el rostro oculto por el flequillo. Hice lo mismo, sentándome frente a él. – ¿Y bien? –insistí.

-¿Cómo podríamos Usami sensei?, ambos somos hombres, ellos sí son mis hijos, pero son adoptados. –No me miraba a los ojos, su voz sonaba calmada, pero lo que me decía no me convencía en lo más mínimo. Algo no cuadraba.

_El niño es igual a ti. Dime qué pasó. ¿O tendré que adivinar? -Estaba presionándolo, lo sabía. También sabía que Onodera me mentía, y eso me dolía. ¡Por dios! Qué podía ser tan grave como para ocultarme que tenía hijos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? No entendía nada y quería respuestas, sin embargo el castaño no parecía dispuesto a darlas.

-Ya se lo dije, los adoptamos cuando apenas eran unos bebés, en un orfanato de Londres –había sostenido mi mirada, pero en sus ojos sólo se veía un ruego mudo, que intentaba en vano detener el interrogatorio.

-De acuerdo. Adivinaré. ¿Alquilaron un vientre de forma ilegal? ¿Le fuiste infiel a tu esposo y dejaste embarazada a una mujer? ¿Y luego te quedaste con los niños? O quizás..

-¡Yo nunca engañé a Shin! ¡Nunca hice algo como eso! ¡Nunca lo haría! –se había levantado exaltado del sillón, furioso conmigo, pero sobre todo, profundamente dolido por mis acusaciones. Sabía que me había pasado. Intenté un tono conciliador.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Perdóname Onodera, no quise decirte cosas tan ofensivas. Sé que tú no eres así. Pero por favor, confía en mí, ya te lo he dicho, nada hará que cambie mi opinión de ti. Así que no me mientas más.

Volvió a sentarse con semblante cansado. Apretaba sus puños en sus rodillas, derrotado.

-Está bien Usami sensei, le diré la verdad. Pero debe prometerme que, así no lo crea, no dirá una sola palabra de todo esto a nadie. De lo contrario no seré capaz de perdonarlo nuca. –proclamó con una seriedad que nunca había visto antes en él.

-Te lo prometo Onodera, esto no saldrá de aquí. –declaré con seriedad.

-Hace unos diez años en algunos medios de comunicación, comenzó a propagarse una extraña noticia. Un joven de apenas 16 años fue violado salvajemente por unos maleantes. Lo curioso de este este hecho fue que...


	8. VIII ¡¿Tienes hijos!

Hace unos diez años en algunos medios de comunicación, comenzó a propagarse una extraña noticia. Un joven de apenas 16 años fue violado salvajemente por unos maleantes. Lo curioso de este este hecho fue que, producto de esta violación, se dijo que el joven había quedado embarazado.

Debido a lo absurdo de estas declaraciones, la noticia fue ignorada completamente. Sin embargo, lo que se ocultó a los medios, fue que este hecho derivó en el encarcelamiento del famoso doctor Hakeshiba Ryu.

Hakeshiba fue un eminente ginecólogo japonés, quién era investigado por el gobierno, al ser sospechoso de experimentar con mujeres embarazadas. Las pruebas se terminaron de reunir con el incidente de aquel joven, y se procedió a su captura y aprehensión. Él murió unos meses después de ser encarcelado, no se supo el motivo, pero hubo fuertes sospechas de que fue una venganza, algunas enfermeras que trabajaban con Hakeshiba también desaparecieron, y nunca se volvió a saber de ellas.

Luego de su muerte, la clínica en la que él ocupaba un cargo importante, con la ayuda de una agencia privada de seguridad, elaboró una lista con los nombres de todas las pacientes que habían tenido contacto con él, y las investigaron.

Si bien la clínica fue capaz de demostrar su inocencia ante las prácticas de Hakeshiba, el presidente se sintió fuertemente comprometido con las víctimas de aquel inescrupuloso individuo, que había sido capaz de realizar tales actos dentro de su institución y bajo sus narices. Fue por esto que tomó el compromiso de intentar reparar el daño que ese doctor había infringido a numerosas familias.

Descubrieron que más de doscientas mujeres embarazadas habían sido víctimas de sus experimentos. Citaron a todas en pequeñas tandas, para acudir a la clínica. Se les pidió que llevaran a sus hijos, con el objetivo de realizarles estudios para esclarecer las múltiples interrogantes que oscurecían el caso.

Tratar con aquellas asustadas mujeres, no debió ser sencillo, pero era un trabajo que debía hacerse. Se obró en la más absoluta confidencialidad, por el bien de las familias afectadas, y para prevenir un escándalo que hubiera dado un fuerte golpe al mundo como se conocía. Realizaron múltiples estudios, tanto a las madres, como a los hijos, quienes variaban en edad: había bebés de apenas 7 meses de gestación, hasta jóvenes de ya 17 años. Todo indicaba que las prácticas de Hakeshiba llevaban cerca de 18 años.

Lo que Hakeshiba buscaba nunca se supo con certeza, debido a su repentina muerte y a su negativa de confesar durante el juicio. Pero en el 75% de los bebés varones, se percibió el mismo fenómeno: un útero femenino.

Del 25% restante, el 10% había fallecido, algunos antes de nacer, y el resto a los pocos días de nacidos, muertes que se declararon como síndrome de muerte súbita. El otro 5% no presentaban ninguna anormalidad, al igual que todas las nacidas mujeres.

La conclusión fue devastadora. Si bien la clínica procuró dar ayuda psicológica tanto a los afectados como a sus familias, hubo suicidios y graves incidentes de violencia. La idea de un hombre capaz de concebir, algo escapaba a toda lógica, ahora era una realidad.

El primer joven embarazado en la historia de la humanidad, también fue trasladado del hospital, en el cual se encontraba recuperándose del brutal ataque, a la clínica. Allí se le practicaron exámenes, tanto a él como al embrión. Debían ser delicados al tratar con él, debido al shock emocional que estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo, pese a todos los cuidados que los especialistas pusieron en su estado, a los pocos días sufrió un aborto espontáneo.

Se decidió que debían evitar por todos los medios que esto volviera a ocurrir. La alternativa más factible era remover los úteros de todos los afectados a través de cirugía. Por lo que procedieron a estudiar la forma más segura de hacerlo, no querían más víctimas, ni tampoco experimentar con ellos más de lo que ya habían hecho. Así se descubrió que era posible extraer el órgano extraño, pero al hacerlo, el paciente también quedaría infértil como hombre, ya que ambos aparatos reproductivos se encontraban unidos.

Por lo que sabían hasta el momento, sólo podían quedar embarazados si mantenían una relación homosexual y tomaban el papel pasivo en la pareja. Así que en una relación heterosexual no habría ningún inconveniente de poder procrear de forma normal, ya que el útero no producía ninguna otra anormalidad en organismo.

Se les trasmitió información detallada a las familias, para darles la opción de decidir el camino a seguir. Muchas optaron por la cirugía, pero algunos se mostraron reacios a negarles a sus hijos la posibilidad de ser padres. Para éstos casos, se ideó la implementación de un dispositivo anticonceptivo similar al que usaban las mujeres, para evitar quedar embarazadas. Una vez confirmada la funcionalidad de este aparato, se procedió a la implementación del mismo en los pacientes en cuestión. Este método tenía ciertas restricciones, su eficiencia sólo duraba por dos años, por lo que debían cambiarse luego de ese lapso de tiempo. Al funcionar a base de hormonas, el reemplazo debía realizarse luego de un período de un mes, para permitir que el organismo descansara.

Con estos dispositivos, los pacientes podrían llevar una vida normal, y se respetaban sus derechos. Si ellos querían tener una familia con una mujer, podrían hacerlo. Si optaban por compartir su vida con otro hombre, llevarían una sexualidad segura, sin el riesgo de un embarazo no deseado. Y si, querían tener hijos con otro hombre, -aunque la idea no era muy aceptada del todo- sólo debían remover el dispositivo para lograrlo.

La clínica se comprometía, si se daba el último caso, en brindar apoyo tanto a los padres como a su hijo, durante toda su vida. Esto incluía confidencialidad, apoyo psicológico y servicios médicos.

Cabe destacar que todas esas familias fueron indemnizadas, con la condición de firmar acuerdos de confidencialidad. Esto se hizo por el por el bien de los afectados y para evitar futuros escándalos, así como también proteger su integridad física y mental. Ofrecieron también sus servicios médicos gratuitos de por vida y así, el tema quedó sepultado en el completo anonimato frente al resto de la sociedad.

/

Apoyando la taza de café vacía sobre la mesa frente suyo, Onodera terminó su relato. Ahora me miraba fijamente, suponía que esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, más yo me sentía incapaz de reaccionar.

_Sé que lo que acabo de contarle parece salido de una película de ficción, pero puedo jurarle por mi vida que no he mentido. Ahora dígame Usami sensei ¿qué hará?

Onodera se veía mortalmente serio, me observaba con mirada decidida. Efectivamente, todo lo que dijo era prácticamente imposible de creer, sin embargo yo me sorprendí a mí mismo creyendo cada palabra. El castaño frente a mí aún esperaba una respuesta, y yo debía dársela.

_Onodera yo…


	9. IX El día que supe mi verdad

**Hola! Quería agradecerles a todos quienes me acompañan en esta historia. La verdad es que me entretiene mucho escribirla, y es agradable saber que la leen y hasta la siguen. Las cosas se van poniendo misteriosas ¿cierto? Bueno pronto se irán aclarado algunos asuntos, les pido paciencia con eso. Sé que muchos prefieren la pareja TakanoxRitsu, y para ellos va este adelanto exclusivo: Takano sí aparecerá, sólo que más adelante, al igual que Misaki. Ahora, lo de las parejas no se los adelantaré, tocará seguir leyendo para averiguar quien queda con quien, aún faltan más personajes por aparecer.**

 **Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Riruka, quien me ha dejado hermosos reviews que me han animado a seguir, muchas gracias por tus palabras! A los demás, muchas gracias también, para los que no sepan, también he subido un par de one shorts que se encuentran en mi perfil, los invito a leerlos. Y también pueden dejar sus reviews con sus dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, lo que sea que quieran decir, yo prometo leerlos y contestar cada uno de ellos. Bueno nada más que decir, los dejaré leer.**

* * *

 **IX. El día que supe mi verdad.**

_Onodera yo… es decir tú… ¿Puedes em-embarazarte? –finalmente logré formular la interrogante que daba vueltas en mi embotada cabeza.

-Puedo, debido a que mi madre fue una de esas mujeres víctimas de los experimentos. Cuando ella quedó embarazada, mi padre buscó al mejor especialista del país, y ese era Hakeshiba. Yo tenía quince años cuando empezaron a citar a todas sus pacientes para realizarles estudios.

¡15 años! Esto no podía ser cierto. La familia Onodera había ocultado por casi una década semejante secreto, aunque era comprensible, dado lo delicado del asunto. Pero mi amigo, nunca me dijo nada, nunca supe nada, debió haber sido un fuerte golpe enterarse de eso, y sin embargo yo no pude hacer nada por él.

-Ese día, mi madre me despertó alterada, se notaba que había estado llorando. Me dijo que debíamos ir a un lugar, que me vistiera rápido y bajara. Obedecí al instante, nunca había visto a mi madre así. Cuando bajé ella ya estaba en el auto y el chofer me abrió la puerta para que yo también subiera. Cuando pregunté a dónde íbamos sólo respondió *a ver a tú padre* y no dijo una palabra más durante todo el camino. Luego de un rato llegamos a lo que parecía una clínica, en la puerta nos esperaba mi padre. Mi madre me ordenó que me quedara en el auto y fue al encuentro de su esposo. No pude escuchar lo que hablaron, pero mi madre ahora lloraba en los brazos de mi padre. Pensé lo peor, es decir, estábamos frente a una clínica y ambos se veían sumamente angustiados. Asustado por las reacciones de mis padres, bajé del auto.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enferma? ¿O es papá? Por favor díganme qué pasa.

-Ritsu cariño, ya te lo explicaremos. Por el momento debemos entrar a la clínica, tú y yo nos haremos algunos estudios.

-Pero mamá para q-

-Ritsu, obedece a tú madre, luego hablaremos. Vamos, debemos entrar, los están esperando.

Mis padres entraron primero al consultorio. Yo aproveché la espera para recorrer el lugar. Pronto encontré una puerta que daba a un hermoso jardín. Allí había juegos para niños, canteros con bellísimas flores, además de una pequeña fuente algo apartada de la zona de juegos. Me pareció un buen lugar para tomar asiento. En el lugar había algunos niños pequeños jugando, y otros de casi mi edad, al parecer también esperando como yo. No podía evitar preguntarme qué era lo que pasaba conmigo, si querían hacerme estudios significaba que el enfermo era yo ¿cierto? Quizás mis padres estaban preocupados por mí, tal vez tenía una enfermedad incurable y no sabían cómo decírmelo. Comencé a angustiarme por esa idea, mas me vi interrumpido por una enfermera que apareció preguntando quién era Onodera Ritsu, rápidamente me aproximé y me indicó que la siguiera.

Entramos al consultorio donde se encontraban mis padres. Allí un doctor comenzó a hacerme una serie de preguntas, luego me tomaron muestras de sangre, me hicieron radiografías, electros y muchos estudios más, intenté averiguar el porqué de dichos procedimientos, pero nadie quiso decirme nada.

Terminados los análisis, fui con mis padres a la cafetería de la clínica, ya que me encontraba débil por la extracción de sangre, además de ni siquiera haber desayunado debido a la abrupta salida de esa mañana.

Allí, sentados en ese lugar, mis padres me comunicaron finalmente la razón de todo ese caótico día.

-Escucha hijo, sé que estás preocupado porque hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, quiero que sepas que nosotros nos encontramos igual. Ayer me llamaron de esta clínica para preguntarme si yo había sido paciente de cierto ginecólogo durante tu embarazo, cuando les dije que así era, ellos me informaron algo terrible. Al parecer ese sujeto experimentaba con sus pacientes, por ello ahora se encuentra preso. Están contactando a todas sus pacientes y a sus hijos para realizarles estudios y comprobar si ha habido alguna consecuencia de todo eso.

-Mamá ese hombre… experimentó contigo… ¿cuando estabas embarazada de mí? Pero yo estoy bien mamá, nunca me he enfermado de gravedad, no hay nada raro en mí ¿cierto? O es que tú…

-No hijo, yo también me encuentro bien. Lo que me aterra es que pudiera haberte hecho algo a ti aun antes de nacer, he estado angustiada desde ayer, no quiero creer que algo malo te pueda pasar Ritsu, no lo soportaría. –mi madre rompió en llanto y mi padre la abrazaba tratando de calmarla.

-Cuando tu madre me contó lo que había pasado, decidí venir yo primero a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. No iba a exponerlos a ninguno de los dos, por lo que vine para asegurarme de la legalidad de todo este asunto. Una vez confirmé que todo estaba en orden y que tenían permiso de las autoridades para realizar estos análisis, llamé a tu madre y le dije que te trajera, para salir de esta tortura de una vez por todas. Ahora sólo debemos esperar el resultado de los exámenes, dijeron que nos lo darían en una hora.

-Cálmate mamá, ya verás que todo estará bien, a ninguno de los dos nos pasará nada. Si tuviéramos algo malo ya lo habríamos notado, es decir, ya pasaron 15 años de eso.

-Eso espero hijo. –mi madre finalmente dejó de llorar, y nos quedamos esperando en silencio. A pesar de lo que le dije a mi madre, me encontraba preocupado, si efectivamente había algo malo en mí, ¿qué debería hacer? Y si, en cambio, todo lo que había pasado afectó a mi madre en lugar de a mí... Todas estas interrogantes giraban en mi mente, mas no exterioricé ninguna, no quería preocupar más a mis padres.

Finalmente nos llamaron y entramos nerviosos al consultorio. Allí estaba el doctor con los exámenes sobre el escritorio.

-Yo lamento mucho ser portador de malas noticias, pero es mi deber informarles de la condición del joven Onodera. Verán, no hemos conseguido saber con certeza qué era lo que buscaba el doctor Hakeshiba pero, luego de numerosos estudios, hemos encontrado una… anormalidad, que se manifiesta en cierto porcentaje de los hijos varones de sus pacientes. Lo que hemos encontrado es… un útero.

Un pesado silencio cayó en ese pequeño consultorio. Durante unos instantes nadie fue capaz de hacer ni decir nada. Mi padre fue el primero en hablar.

-Usted… está bromeado…

-Señor Onodera, no bromearía con algo así, sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. No sabemos cómo ha podido pasar, ya que por más que las autoridades y la clínica misma han buscado con desesperación, no hemos podido encontrar ni rastros de las drogas que se administraron a las embarazadas para conseguir este resultado en los fetos. Y, lo que voy a decirles es información restringida pero, ha habido un caso de embarazo masculino, y eso lo que desató toda esta investigación.

-Esto… esto no puede ser posible. ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Maldito infeliz, ¿qué demonios le ha hecho a mi familia?!

Mi padre se había levantado furioso, molesto como nunca antes lo había visto, usando también palabras que nunca antes había escuchado por parte de él, hasta que un ruido lo hizo callarse de repente. Mi madre había caído desmayada de su silla.

Luego de eso sólo tengo recuerdos borrosos de enfermeras entrando al consultorio, intentando calmar a mi padre y reanimar a mi madre. Pero ajeno a todo eso, yo me encontraba en shock. Acababa de enterarme que yo era un fenómeno, lo más parecido a lo antinatural, un verdadero monstruo.


	10. X Nuestra amistad

¿Un monstruo? ¿Qué demonios había dicho Onodera? ¿Cómo que un monstruo? ¿Él se sentía así? No entiendo cómo fue capaz de esconder ese sentimiento, cómo logró fingir durante todo ese tiempo cargando sólo con ese peso. Cómo no fui capaz de darme cuenta de la terrible verdad que escondía. Se suponía que éramos amigos, sin embargo nunca noté nada. ¿Qué clase de amistad era esa?

Recordando ahora el pasado, en esa época yo me encontraba en mi último año de secundaria, perdido en mi amor no correspondido por Takahiro. Tal vez fue por eso que no percibí la situación por la que el castaño atravesaba. Me odié por eso, fui terriblemente egoísta con la persona que siempre me apoyó.

Pero ahora que Onodera se estaba finalmente abriendo, confiándome aquellos secretos que me habían sido vedados en su momento, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Debía conocer de una vez por todas los acontecimientos que concluyeron en esta realidad que ahora se presentaba ante mis ojos, con una década de ignorancia de por medio.

-Entonces… ¿qué pasó luego? Digo, después de que te enteraste de todo eso.

-Como le dije, entré en shock. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en mi habitación, ni siquiera me percaté de cuándo habíamos regresado a la casa. Mis padres estaban conmigo, algo más calmados. Les habían dicho que ya estaban estudiando posibles soluciones para el caso, pero que la conclusión de estas tomaría algunas semanas.

Yo aún no asimilaba la situación, me negaba a aceptar que yo albergaba esa anormalidad en mi cuerpo; fue entonces que, por recomendación del doctor, mis padres me llevaron a varias citas con el terapeuta de la clínica. El tener a alguien con quien poder hablar del tema me ayudó bastante. Notaba que mis padres estaban agobiados por tantos problemas, así que me esforcé en aceptar mi realidad lo más pronto posible para no agobiarlos más, después de todo nos habían prometido una solución, y una vez esa pesadilla hubiera pasado, yo podría llevar una vida normal. Esa esperanza me ayudó a salir adelante.

Tiempo después nos citaron para informarnos acerca del procedimiento a seguir. Las alternativas ya se las comenté, y entre todas las opciones que nos presentaron, mis padres preferían el dispositivo, ya que querían nietos. Obviamente pidieron mi opinión, sin embargo me encontré incapaz de responder, había cosas que no entendía. Me dijeron que la única forma de embarazarme sería en una relación homosexual, yo no era gay, así que no tenía ningún sentido usar eso. Pero me explicaron que no sólo era para prevenir un embarazo, sino también para evitar que el útero generara hormonas femeninas que pudieran alterar mi organismo. Luego de procesar toda la información durante unos minutos, finalmente concluí en que la opción que mis padres eligieron era la mejor.

Así que al día siguiente me implantaron el dispositivo, que duraría dos años a partir de entonces. Luego de eso mi vida volvió lentamente a la normalidad. Poco a poco mis padres fueron dejando el tema de lado, y no se volvió a hablar de eso. Supongo que lo hicieron para no incomodarme o traerme malos recuerdos, aunque en el fondo tenía el sentimiento de que cambiaron su forma de verme, era casi imperceptible, y más de una vez me cuestioné si no eran imaginaciones mías, pero hoy me doy cuenta de que quizás yo no estaba tan equivocado.

-No lo entiendo Onodera, no entiendo por qué nunca me dijiste nada, por qué no confiaste en mí. Yo te hubiera apoyado, yo era tu amigo, yo soy tu amigo. ¿Por qué te quedaste callado? ¿Por qué decidiste llevar esa carga tú sólo? –Onodera me miraba con expresión triste, llena de nostalgia.

-Yo se lo dije Usami sensei, todo ese asunto quedó bajo secreto, tanto mis padres como yo firmamos acuerdos de confidencialidad. Ellos no hubieran soportado que la condición de su hijo se hiciera pública, y yo tampoco quería eso. Además, Usami sensei… por aquellos días yo… yo me di cuenta- se interrumpió, bajando la cabeza y ocultando su expresión. No entendí a lo que se refería.

-¿Tú te diste cuenta? No entiendo ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

-En esa época, Usami sensei se veía preocupado. Yo noté que había algo que lo hacía sufrir, y que usted intentaba ocultarlo, por eso no quise agobiarlo con mis problemas también. –mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, él… ¿había visto a través de mí?

-Tú… cómo… ¿tú lo sabías?

-Así que tenía razón, usted estaba sufriendo, incluso todavía ahora puedo vislumbrar ese dolor en sus ojos. Yo era joven y no entendía entonces, pero luego de conocer a Shin logré entender, esa expresión que a veces descubría en usted era por un amor no correspondido ¿verdad?

Ya no quería ocultarle nada más a Onodera, fue ese mismo silencio el que hizo que nos distanciáramos, y si yo ahora estaba decidido a recuperar nuestra amistad, debía ser sincero.

-Onodera, debo confesarte algo. Yo ya sabía que tú te habías enamorado de un hombre, lo supe luego de que te fuiste, lo he sabido todos estos años, lamento no habértelo dicho antes. –lo observé expectante, preparado para sus reclamos, debía enfrentar el haberme callado.

-Lo sé, Usami sensei, no me di cuenta hasta anoche, cuando Shin me preguntó cómo supo usted de nuestro regreso. Ahí caí en la cuenta de que quizás usted se había enterado por Ann chan, es decir, ella era la única que sabía que yo regresaría. También entonces entendí su reacción cuando le conté el porqué de nuestra huida. Yo no estoy molesto con ustedes, sé que no actuaron de mala fe. Sinceramente fue un alivio para mí poder confiarle todo esto, realmente aprecio nuestra amistad, y me dolía que haya tantos secretos de por medio.

Cuando me fui, una de las cosas que más me dolieron fue no haber sido capaz de ayudarlo en eso que lo atormentaba, y me fui con ese peso sobre mi conciencia. En un principio creí que su preocupación se debía a la represión de su padre, ya que usted quería ser escritor y él estaba en contra. Por eso decidí intervenir en ese asunto, quería hacer lo que pudiera para alivianar su peso. Cuando usted finalmente se enfrentó a su padre y optó por seguir sus sueños, yo fui feliz por usted. Sin embargo, continué observando esa triste mirada en sus ojos.

Noté que había algo de lo que no quería hablar, y preferí respetar su renuencia. Yo más que nadie sabía que hay ciertas cosas que a uno le cuesta decir, secretos que preferimos mantener ocultos, por temor a que no nos entiendan, o a perder a nuestros seres queridos, por eso no quise obligarlo a contarme algo si eso lo haría sufrir. Ahora pienso que quizás fue un error, y yo debería haber insistido. No sé si en esa época estaba en mis manos la posibilidad de hacer algo, pero por lo menos hubiera tenido la oportunidad de brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba. De verdad lo lamento Usami sensei, por no haber sido un buen amigo para usted.

Sin siquiera saberlo, Onodera había asestado un terrible golpe directo a mi conciencia. Amargas lágrimas caían ahora de mis ojos. Todo este tiempo él había estado preocupado por mí. Durante todos estos años yo sólo me hundí en mi despecho, ignorante de las penurias por las que mi amigo atravesaba. Incluso hasta el día de hoy, había caído en su casa a base de engaños, con un deseo egoísta de volver a incluirlo en mi vida, para mitigar la soledad que mi corazón sentía.

-¡¿Usami sensei?! ¡Usted está llorando! ¿Qué sucede, se siente mal? ¿Es por lo que dije? Lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención recordarle cosas tristes, por favor discúlpeme. Etto… un pañuelo… aquí, tome sensei. Dígame qué puedo hacer, por favor no llore más –Onodera se movía nerviosamente de un lado para otro, sin saber qué hacer, debido a mi inesperada reacción. Luego de unos minutos logré calmarme.

-Lo siento Onodera, tú no has hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario. Aquí quien debe pedir disculpas soy yo. En realidad mi auto no se descompuso, yo sólo busqué una excusa para poder venir a tu casa. No quería que rechazaras ser mi editor, y además, quería averiguar qué era lo que te había distanciado tanto de nosotros. Yo… desde esa época, e incluso ahora… Yo estoy enamorado de un hombre también, él fue mi compañero de secundaria. Se casará el mes que viene con una linda mujer.

Onodera abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mas pronto suavizó su expresión, sonriendo tristemente. –Ya veo… debió haber sido un duro golpe para usted…

-Cuando me enteré de eso sufrí mucho, y me sentí tan solo. Por eso cuando supe que volverías me decidí a recuperar nuestra relación, yo… necesitaba de tú compañía para no hundirme más, y convertirte en mi editor fue la solución que se me ocurrió. Por eso le pedí a Ann que me mantuviera informado acerca de ti. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que he sido muy injusto contigo Onodera, mis motivos fueron egoístas, y yo lo siento mucho. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme.

-No hay nada que perdonar sensei. Me alegra que hayamos aclarado todo, y me siento aliviado de que finalmente haya sido capaz de confiarme sus problemas. Yo entiendo su soledad, a mí también me han hecho falta, tanto usted con Ann chan, y creo que sin mi familia yo me hubiera sentido igual de solo que usted.

-Gracias Onodera, y desde ahora, por favor cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Yo estaré ahí siempre que me necesites, por eso por favor, no dejes de confiar en mí ante cualquier inconveniente.

-De acuerdo Usami sensei. Usted también puede contar conmigo. –ambos sonreíamos, finalmente mi corazón albergaba un poco de paz.

-Etto… Usami sensei, yo debo ir a recoger a los niños a la guardería, ya casi es hora de retirarlos…

-Yo te llevaré. Quiero conocerlos.

-Está bien, vamos.


	11. XI ¿Un conejo?

-Etto… Usami sensei, yo debo ir a recoger a los niños a la guardería, ya casi es hora de retirarlos…

-Yo te llevaré. Quiero conocerlos.

-Está bien, vamos… Sólo una cosa –el semblante de Ritsu se oscureció –recuerda que le dije que si lo que le conté salía de aquí, ¿yo no sería capaz de perdonarlo? –Usami también adquirió seriedad, Onodera parecía estarlo amenazando ¿tanto miedo tenía de que alguien lo supiera? Bueno, era comprensible, no es algo que se le pueda contar a cualquiera sin pasar por un loco.

-Sé que te preocupa que la gente lo sepa Onodera pero yo no…

-No es eso, yo… a mis hijos… yo les mentí –había escondido su mirada bajo su flequillo, preocupando nuevamente al escritor.

-¿Les mentiste? ¿Acerca de qué?

-Ellos… creen que son adoptados, es lo que les dijimos cuando empezaron a preguntar por qué nuestra familia era "diferente". En Europa son más comprensivos que aquí, pero aún así no es del todo común una familia como la nuestra. Decidimos decirles que eran adoptados, para que ellos no se enteraran de lo que yo… soy. No sé si lo hubieran entendido, quizás más adelante o algún día se lo podamos decir, pero por el momento son muy chicos, y no queremos que se vean obligados a guardar ellos también semejante secreto que a nosotros mismos nos pesa mantener. Por eso, Usami sensei, si ellos se llegaran a enterar por otro lado yo…no sé de lo que sería capaz por …

-Entiendo Onodera, tranquilízate, nada saldrá de aquí. Y por favor, no te castigues por eso, yo no tengo hijos, así que no puedo opinar mucho sobre eso, pero creo que hicieron lo correcto. La gente puede llegar a ser muy cruel, sobre todo con los niños. Así que ¿vamos? –el castaño sonrió aliviado y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir se detuvo de repente.

\- ¡Ah, cierto! Disculpe Usami sensei, antes de salir debo ir por alguien. Enseguida vuelvo.

Akihiko se quedó esperando en la sala, preguntándose de quién se trataba. El castaño le dijo que estaba sólo en la casa, y al entrar no vio ni escuchó a nadie más. La sola idea de que alguien hubiera podido escuchar la conversación que tuvieron, lo preocupó sobremanera.

Pronto regresó Ritsu, con un bulto entre sus brazos. Al observar con detenimiento, pudo notar que se trataba de una pequeña bola blanca, que movía la cola feliz de un lado para el otro.

-Ella es Shinny, los gemelos la encontraron ayer en el parque, y no hubo poder humano que los hiciera desistir de quedársela.

-Eso es raro en ti, Onodera, sí que has cambiado. Recuerdo que nunca fuiste bueno con los animales, al igual que yo.

-Claro que no Usami sensei, a usted no le gustan los animales. A mí sí me gustaban, sólo que por alguna razón yo a ellos nunca les agradé. Recuerdo que sólo una vez tuve unas carpas koi, que me regaló unos de los colegas de mi padre, aunque lo hizo sólo para quedar bien con él. Aún deben estar en el estanque de la mansión, cuando me fui estaban bastantes grandes y tenían unos colores preciosos… -Ritsu había puesto una expresión nostálgica, en el fondo añoraba volver a aquella casa que una vez fuera su hogar, sin embargo sabía que eso era sólo una absurda fantasía.

-Por cierto, eso siempre me llamó la atención.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Las carpas koi? No me diga que nunca las vio… si las quería conocer me lo hubiera dicho y yo…

-¡Eso no! Qué importancia pueden tener unos peces Onodera! Me refiero a ese talento tuyo para descifrar las intenciones de la gente que los rodeaba. Eras muy perceptivo frente a las hipocresías, recuerdo que eso siempre me impresionó. Pese tener esa expresión inocente, detectabas rápidamente cuando alguien intentaba acercarse a tu padre por mero interés y cuando alguien lo hacía por razones honestas.

-Es que eso siempre me preocupó. Desde pequeño notaba que por nuestra posición la gente nos trataba diferente, en especial a mi padre. Por eso en cuanto tuve edad, comencé a visitar la editorial. Quería empaparme de los asuntos de la empresa lo más que pudiera, ya que yo sería el heredero, quería serle de utilidad a mi padre. Por eso siempre estaba pendiente de las intenciones de la gente que lo rodeaba. Pero ya ve, las cosas no sucedieron como se esperaba; en fin, ya todo es parte del pasado. Bien Shinny, por el momento irás en este bolso, así que estate quieta hasta que lleguemos por favor, esto será sólo hasta que te compremos una placa y una correa ¿de acuerdo?

Ritsu le hablaba a la perrita como si esta le fuera a responder, sacándole una sonrisa a Usami, quien miraba divertido la escena. Finalmente salieron de la casa.

-¿Qué edad tienen tus hijos Onodera? –preguntó Usami, quería confirmar sus sospechas

-Cumplirán 5 años en diciembre.

-Cinco años… entonces, antes de irte ya estabas… No lo entiendo, ¿no tenías un dispositivo? –habían llegado al supermercado, y ahora ambos subían a l auto, que arrancó inmediatamente.

-Pues sí, pero debía cambiarlo cada dos años, por lo que al quitármelo, debí esperar un mes para colocar uno nuevo, en ese período… bueno yo… –el castaño ostentaba un furioso rojo en sus mejillas, sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, optó por desviar la mirada a la ventanilla.

-Tú tuviste relaciones con él sin protección a pesar de saber que podrías quedar embarazado. ¿Es que tú querías hijos con él? ¿Él sabía que podías embarazarte?

-¡No! Usami sensei, él no sabía nada, para el fue un gran shock el enterarse. Es sólo que una noche salimos, bebimos demasiado, y yo debo de haber hecho o dicho algo que delató mis sentimientos, porque desperté… en su… cama –la voz del castaño había ido bajando paulatinamente mientras su sonrojo sólo subía, terminó las últimas palabras en un susurro. Mas Usami lo escuchó perfectamente, y su sangre hirvió por eso. Frenó el auto de golpe.

-¡Entonces ese tipo se aprovechó de ti! No puedo creer esto… Onodera él se aprovechó de tu estado de inconsciencia y t-

-¡Eso no es así! Los dos estábamos bebidos, no fue su culpa. Además, a pesar de enterarse de que yo podía concebir, él no me alejó. Él se hizo cargo de nosotros, y hoy somos una familia feliz, así que por favor no se exprese así del padre de mis hijos Usami sensei.

-De acuerdo, lo siento –se disculpó volviendo a arrancar el auto –Es que como es una persona que no conozco me he dejado llevar. Pero yo confiaré en tu criterio Onodera. Si tú lo has elegido, no puede ser una mala persona, por lo que me dices el sujeto quiere de verdad a su familia. Espero algún día poder conocerlo.

-Algún día los presentaré sensei. Por cierto, la guardería está en la siguiente calle.

Llegando a destino, Ritsu bajó del auto con Shinny, Usami le dijo que esperaría afuera, por lo que el castaño siguió su camino. Recorrió como todos los días el camino hasta el salón de sus hijos, y al entrar, dos pequeños se aferraron a sus piernas.

-¡Dadyyyy te estábamos esperando! ¿Trajiste a Shinny? –los gemelos hablaban en coro, adoraba cuando hacían eso. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y depositó un beso en cada frente.

-Claro que sí, la maestra esta mañana me dio permiso de traerla ya que ustedes insistieron tanto, par de mimados. –regañó sacando a la alegre perrita del bolso y depositándola en el suelo. Esta corrió por todo el salón, feliz por su libertad, siendo perseguida por un montón de niños que corrían tras ella, incluidos los gemelos.

La maestra aprovechó que los niños se encontraban entretenidos para saludar a Ritsu, agradeciéndole el haber traído al animal, ya que los niños habían estado emocionados toda la mañana con conocerla. Luego de un rato, cuando ya los gemelos habían presentado a su nueva mascota a todos sus compañeritos, les advirtió que era hora de irse. Por lo que, despidiéndose tanto de la maestra como de los alumnos, se retiraron.

Al salir Usami los estaba esperando. Los niños se sorprendieron al ver tan despampanante convertible frente a su escuela, aún más al ver que el que parecía ser el dueño, se encaminaba hacia ellos.

-Niños, él es el famoso escritor y mi amigo de la infancia Usami sensei, a partir de hoy trabajaré con él. Usami sensei ellos son Emmily y Anthony.

-¿Usagi? Ni-san, usagi es *conejo* en japonés ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! Y también se parece al conejo del libro que leímos el otro día, con el cabello plateado y los ojos violetas ¿Recuerdas Emmi?

Los niños hablaban emocionados, haciendo sonreír al escritor y casi dándole un paro cardíaco a su padre.

-¡Niños! Están siendo muy groseros con sensei. Su nombre es Usami no usagi, por favor, trátenlo con más respeto, les estoy diciendo que es un importante escritor y ustedes lo comparan con un conejo. ¿Dónde quedó su educación?

-Onodera cálmate. A mí no me molesta, ya que mi amigo de la infancia no quiere dejar las formalidades conmigo, por lo menos permíteles a tus hijos que me traten con la familiaridad que tú me niegas. –rendido ante este argumento, Ritsu sonrió.

-Daddy, ¿así que trabajarás de nuevo? ¿O sea que ya no nos traerás tú al colegio? –la pequeña reclamaba con tristeza, cuando Usami se agachó para quedar a la altura de ambos niños.

-Su padre seguirá cuidando de ustedes como siempre, yo me encargaré de sólo mantenerlo ocupado cuando ustedes estén aquí. ¿Qué les parece? –ambos niños mostraron una resplandeciente sonrisa, lanzándose a los brazos del escritor, con Shinny incluida.

-¡Gracias tío Usagi! –agradecían a coro los gemelos. Usami abrió con asombro los ojos, desconcertado ante el inesperado gesto. No pudo más que corresponder, rodeando también con sus brazos los pequeños cuerpos apegados a él. El sentimiento que lo golpeó fue algo nuevo para él, recibir una muestra tan desinteresada de afecto, un cariño tan puro cómo sólo esos seres inocentes podían brindarle, nunca había experimentado eso. Se sentía bien, conmovido profundamente. Ahora entendía a Onodera, no podía haber sobre la tierra nada más importante que proteger a esos niños.

Ritsu miraba la escena también conmovido. Sus niños eran extraordinarios. Sólo ellos pudieron lograr semejante milagro con el orgulloso escritor Usami Akihiko. Alguien que nunca soportó niños, ni mucho menos animales, sólo osos de peluche (por los cuales conservaba una extraña afición), ahora se encontraba abrazando con cariño a sus pequeños –y con mascota incluida- en la calle y frente a una guardería.

Tanto Usami como Ritsu agradecían internamente por haberse reencontrado después de tanto tiempo. Hasta el momento no habían tenido una idea tan clara de lo mucho que ambos se habían necesitado. Quizás a partir de ahora muchas cosas mejorarían.

Una vez roto el abrazo, Usami se puso de pie, acariciando las cabezas de los gemelos. Ritsu lo invitó a almorzar con ellos, y los niños también insistieron, querían que les contara acerca de la infancia de su daddy.

-Lo siento Onodera, el pesado de Isaka me llamó hace un rato, debo ir a Marukawa.

-Oh, entonces yo debería acompañarlo, después de todo soy su editor.

-No te preocupes, hoy puedo arreglármelas solo. Eso sí, mañana vienes a mi departamento, luego de traerlos a la escuela. Luego te mandaré mi dirección por correo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien sensei, nos veremos mañana entonces. Muchas gracias por todo, espero pueda aceptar nuestra invitación en otra ocasión.

-Por supuesto. Adiós pequeños, ya nos veremos.

-¡Adiós tío Usagiiiii! –el peli plata había subido al auto, saludando con la mano en alto, para alejarse rápidamente.

Haitani Ritsu tomó a sus hijos de las manos, e inició su regreso a casa. Durante el camino los niños lo bombardearon con preguntas acerca de su nuevo tío, no habían tardado nada en considerarlo de la familia. Debieron hacer paradas para comprar cosas que hacían falta, como el alimento para Shinny, junto con el collar y demás artículos necesarios para su nueva mascota. Luego la llevaron al veterinario -Ritsu había sacado una cita por teléfono- quien le puso las vacunas necesarias, asegurándoles que su estado de salud era bueno, y sólo necesitaba una adecuada alimentación. Más tranquilos, finalmente regresaron a su hogar.

* * *

-Señor presidente, tiene una llamada de Beijín, es el gerente general.

-Gracias, pásemela por esta línea.

-Enseguida señor.

-¿Moshi moshi? Ah, buenas tardes, ¿cómo ha ido todo por allá? Ya veo… Así que mañana por la mañana te reúnes con los inversores. De acuerdo, mantenme informado. Y ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que puedas cerrar el trato? ¿Un mes? Eso es antes de lo esperado. Veo que tú y Kohinata san hacen un gran equipo, he tomado la mejor decisión al encomendarles ese trabajo. Editoriales Onodera se verá grandemente favorecida con estos acuerdos. Y si sigues así, pronto serás el candidato ideal para dejarle la presidencia de esta compañía, Takano kun.


	12. XII Complacerte

Ya eran pasadas las diez cuando llegué a casa, los niños probablemente ya se hallaban dormidos, y mi esposito estaba en la cocina, seguramente preparando la cena. Al parecer estaba demasiado distraído por el ruido de la procesadora, ya que no me oyó entrar. Me aproveché de que no percibió mi presencia para abrazarlo desde la espalda. Dio un brinco por la sorpresa, e intentó voltear, pero lo sujeté con fuerza para impedírselo. Noté cómo se estremeció ante mi agarre, y besé su cuello, sólo para aumentar esa sensación. Kamisama, olía delicioso, y no me refiero a la cena. Siempre me llamó la atención el aroma de Ritsu, era dulce, demasiado dulce para ser de un hombre, me enloquecía esa dulzura que destilaba toda su piel.

-¡Shin! No te oí llegar… buenas noches amor –finalmente lo solté, y recibí el devoto beso que depositó en mis labios. -¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Finalmente terminaron el trabajo sin problemas? Ayer te veías tan estresado…

-Sí amor, afortunadamente esta vez cumplimos con los plazos sin mayores problemas. Por fin puedo relajarme, al menos hasta dentro de unos días, cuando el caos vuelva a iniciar. ¿Y los niños?

-Ellos están bien, ya se encuentran dormidos, hoy jugaron demasiado, quedaron rendidos apenas tocaron la cama.

-Ya veo… Dime ¿me extrañaste? –tomé su mentón, para unir nuestras miradas, un lindo sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto, sabes que siempre te extraño. Además anoche… -no lo dejé terminar, robé sus labios, tomándolo por sorpresa. Comencé con un sutil contacto, rozando apenas nuestros labios, hasta que mi lengua pidió permiso para darse paso a esa boca que sólo me pertenecía a mí.

Ritsu me dio libre acceso, abriendo con timidez sus labios. Era increíble, después de tantos años juntos, aún conservaba esa vergüenza que me volvía adicto a él. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban armoniosamente, y yo exploraba la totalidad su interior, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, podía oírlo con claridad en el silencio de la cocina. Finalmente interrumpí el contacto por la falta de aire. Mi castaño respiraba agitado, con un fuerte sonrojo y sosteniéndose de la mesada.

-S-shin… la c-cena –lo abracé acorralándolo contra la mesada, acerqué mi rostro a su oído –al diablo la cena, vamos arriba ¿o quieres que te tome aquí y ahora? –mi voz sonaba sugerente, sabía que Ritsu no podía negarse cuando le hablaba así. Era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero valía la pena, todo era válido con tal de tener ese delicioso cuerpo jadeando bajo mis caricias.

Ritsu no respondió, por lo que lo tomé la mano para dirigirlo a nuestra habitación. Antes de llegar ya lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos, palpando cada parte de su ser. Besaba sus labios, su cuello y mordisqueaba sus orejas arrancándole débiles suspiros. Entramos a la habitación chocando con un par de muebles, ya que nos negábamos a separarnos siquiera un milímetro. Así, pegados, caímos finalmente en la cama.

Me separé un poco para observar al castaño debajo de mí. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo, los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados, un delgado hilo de saliva caía de ellos. La blanca camisa totalmente abierta, dejando a la vista ese níveo pecho, con unos lindos botones rosados, que sobresalían por lo duros que se encontraban. Aún conservaba los pantalones, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

Mi mente maquinó un pequeño plan para esta noche, definitivamente lo disfrutaría. Comencé recorriendo con mi índice, apenas rozando su piel, un camino desde su mejilla, hasta el final de su cuello. Iba lento, saboreando el estremecimiento de mi pareja, que había cerrado los ojos para perderse en mi contacto. Una vez llegué a su torso, mis manos se encargaron de sus urgidos pezones.

Trazaba círculos alrededor, mientras Ritsu se mordía los labios para que ningún sonido escapara de ellos. Me gustaba como trataba inútilmente de contenerse. Pellizqué con fuerza, logrando fuertes gemidos que me encendieron rápidamente. Comencé a lamerlos para alivianar el dolor, yo sé que a Ritsu le gusta que duela, aunque intente negarlo, aunque me diga que soy brusco, yo sé que él me quiere, que me necesita, que no puede vivir sin mí, sin el placer que sólo yo puedo brindarle. Por eso esta vez mordía con insistencia, dejando sus botones hinchados y rojos, así era como más adorables se veían, resaltando de su blanca piel.

Percibí como un bulto se formaba en su entrepierna, Ritsu estaba excitado. Era hora de empezar mi juego. Levanté su camisa como si fuese a quitársela, pero dejé sus brazos atrapados entre las mangas, deshice el nudo de mi corbata, y até con ella sus muñecas sobre la tela de la camisa, no sería bueno dejar marcas. Luego tomé el otro extremo de la corbata y lo até a la cabecera de la cama. Pronto Ritsu reclamó.

-¡No Shin! No me ates, por favor… sabes que no me gusta –forcejeaba intentando soltarse, y me miraba con súplica en sus ojos, pero no me convencería.

-Shhh... te gustará, ya verás, espera aquí. –me levanté de la cama, dirigiéndome a la mesa de luz y saqué un pequeña llave que guardaba allí. Fui hacia el placard y abrí una de las puertas, que sólo podía abrirse con la llave que había tomado. Allí guardaba los "juguetes" que me gustaba utilizar con Ritsu. Había variedad de cosas: disfraces (allí estaba también colgado el de conejito de la otra noche, sonreí al recordar), esposas, diferentes clases de vibradores, lencería, arneses, látigos, lubricantes, etc. Me gustaba tener variedad en mi vida sexual, y Ritsu siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerme, eso era lo que amaba de él. Incluso si en un principio se negaba rotundamente, siempre acababa cediendo, él no podía decirme que no, y a mí me gustaba sacar provecho de eso. Es decir, soy hombre, y cualquier hombre lo haría, eso no había quien pudiera negarlo.

Tomé una venda de seda negra, algunos pequeños vibradores rosados, lubricante y un pincel, con eso sería suficiente. Ritsu me veía acercarme nuevamente con el rostro completamente rojo, cerró los ojos fuertemente al percibirme sobre él. –Bien, así, con los ojos cerrados será mejor –puse la venda sobre sus ojos y la até por detrás, privándolo así de uno de sus sentidos.

Ritsu ahora respiraba con fuerza, mientras pasaba mis manos por su torso y las dirigía hacia los botones de su pantalón, desabrochándolos para así quitárselos junto a su ropa interior. Su miembro, ahora libre, ostentaba una semi erección, sobre la cual soplé un par de veces, haciendo que jadeara por la sorpresa. Sin poder ver, era incapaz de predecir mis movimientos, se encontraba completamente a mi merced, relamí mis labios con anticipación.

Tomé el lubricante y derramé un poco sobre su vientre, esparciéndolo en pequeños círculos con el pincel. –Aah… S-shin q-qué qué haces, p-por favor desátame ah! Mmm… quítame la venda Shin! Ah! –ahora pasaba el resbaladizo pincel por la punta de su miembro, que comenzó a levantarse rápidamente ante el contacto. Tracé una línea hasta la base, subiendo y bajando, dibujando serpenteantes líneas alrededor de su hombría, Ritsu no hacía más que jadear y agitar las piernas con nerviosismo.

Para tener mejor acceso, hice que flexionara las piernas y las separé con las rodillas en alto. Pronto su lindo y rosado agujerito quedó a la vista, tomé con mi dedo un poco del lubricante que quedaba en su abdomen y comencé a acariciar su entrada, Ritsu intentó cerrar las piernas pero no lo permití, y me coloqué en medio de ellas. Rápidamente introduje mi índice, humedeciendo su interior. _Agh! Shin! -El gritito no se hizo esperar, pero no hice caso. Retiré mi dedo, y lo reemplacé con el cabo del pincel, era delgado, por lo que entró sin problemas. Comencé a moverlo en círculos, empujándolo más y más hacia el interior, hasta que sólo las cerdas quedaron por fuera. Lo dejé allí, y tomé uno de los vibradores, encendiéndolo. Me dirigí a la cabecera de la cama y pasé el pequeño artefacto por su mejilla, luego por sus labios, se estremecía ante las sensaciones de las que era víctima.

Comencé a pasar el vibrador por todo su cuerpo, dándole especial atención a sus pezones, su vientre y su miembro. Ritsu ya no protestaba, sólo gemía por las sensaciones que su esposo y dueño le brindaba, llenando la habitación con la armonía de su voz. Tomé un condón del cajón de la mesa de luz, y lo coloqué sobre su miembro, dejando encerrado allí el vibrador, que estaba programado en la potencia más baja, así Ritsu duraría más.

-Dime, ¿lo estás disfrutando? Sólo yo puedo complacerte de esta manera ¿no es así? Responde –le susurraba al oído y lamía su oreja, mientras él se veía sumergido en el placer.

-Aaah… si, Shin, sólo tú ah! Shin p-por favor, y-yo ya no p-puedo…

-¿Ya lo quieres? Entonces date la vuelta. –Aún amarrado, giró sobre su cuerpo, soltando un fuerte gemido al sentir tanto el pincel como el vibrador moverse en su interior y en su miembro.

-Ponte en cuatro –me obedecía, me encantaba que hiciera todo lo que le pedía, después de todo tener el control en la cama era sumamente excitante. Tenerlo a mi meced, sentirlo completamente mío, ser capaz de disfrutar cada milímetro de él, todo él me pertenecía, a nadie más que a mí.

-bien, primero sacaremos esto –dije retirando el pincel, no sin antes agitarlo un poco en su interior, buscando su punto débil –Uwa… parece que te agradaba, mira, está palpitando. Abre más las piernas, déjame verte bien.

-Shin, ya… ya no m-más Ah! Yo… me volveré loco!

-¿Loco eh? Eso me gustaría verlo –tomé el lubricante, y apretándolo en su entrada, llené su interior hasta vaciar el pomo, viendo cómo se desbordaba el líquido, cayendo entre sus piernas. Era una visión magnífica, Ritsu agitaba sus caderas, mostrándome así su urgencia por ser penetrado. Pero no se lo dejaría fácil, por lo menos no por ahora, la noche era larga y yo le sacaría provecho. Tomé otro vibrador y luego de encenderlo, lo introduje en su interior, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus gemidos ahora eran casi gritos, pronto se vino, derramando su semilla en el condón y empapando el vibrador que aún se encontraba allí.

Me quité rápidamente la camisa y desamarré el extremo de la corbata que se encontraba atado a la cama, y dirigí sus manos –aun atadas- al borde de mi pantalón. Al parecer entendió mis intenciones, porque comenzó a tantear para desabrocharlos y bajar el cierre. Le quité también la venda de los ojos, que se encontraban nublados y llorosos, mi autocontrol comenzó a fallar.

Ritsu dirigió su mirada a mi erecto miembro, y empezó a masajearlo con sus manos. Lo tomé del mentón acercando mi erección a su rostro, y comenzó a lamerme. Me sentía en el cielo, la lengua de mi esposo recorría mi intimidad con devoción, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. No tardó en engullir mi miembro, por lo que comencé a embestir con lentitud pero profundidad, hasta llegar a su garganta. No duraría mucho, ya me había contenido por mucho tiempo, pero Ritsu también se veía en su límite, tomé el control del vibrador que se encontraba en su interior y lo subí a la máxima potencia, aumentando el ritmo de mis estocadas en su boca, ahogando sus gemidos y viniéndome en ella mientras sujetaba con fuerza su nuca para evitar que dejara escapar mi miembro. Él se vino el mismo tiempo por segunda vez.

Retiré mi miembro y mi semen caía por la comisura de sus labios, la imagen era tan erótica que yo nuevamente me encontraba duro. Ritsu cayó desplomado en la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando pudo lograrlo intentó quitarse el condón junto con el vibrador, por lo que desaté sus manos para facilitarle las cosas. Sin embargo, el otro vibrador continuaba a la máxima potencia, por lo que los espasmos del clímax aún sacudían su cuerpo. Opté por incrementar su dulce agonía.

Tomé un tercer vibrador y lo introduje en su resbaladizo y dilatado interior. Programé ambos en velocidad media, Ritsu se retorcía en la cama, su mirada se encontraba ida, y no parecía ya tener fuerzas para resistirse. Encogía con fuerza los dedos de sus pies, y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas.

-Ritsu… Ritsu… -no parecía escucharme, por lo que tomé su sensible cuerpo empapado en sudor y lo senté en mi regazo. Coloqué sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se aferró con fuerza, roncos sonidos escapaban de su garganta. Mordí su cuello con hambre, dejando grandes chupetones que seguramente al día siguiente serían bastante visibles, era lo mejor, así el mundo sabría que esta delicia de hombre tenía dueño.

Apreté sus nalgas masajeándolas y abriéndolas a mi antojo, deleitándome ante la firmeza de su piel entre mis manos. Él no parecía reaccionar por lo que puse la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y lo penetré por completo, de una sola estocada. Con un grito soltó mi cuello y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, hubiera caído de no haberlo sujetado entre mis brazos. Aferrándolo a mí comencé con fuertes embestidas, haciendo que se viniera una vez más. Sin embargo su miembro seguía despierto, seguramente ya no podía venirse más, después de todo lo que había derramado, pero la continua estimulación en su punto dulce evitaba que su erección decayera.

Los vibradores en su interior también rozaban mi miembro, volviéndome loco ante la estrechez que los espasmos en sus paredes me brindaban. Cuando estaba a punto de venirme volví a aumentar la velocidad de los juguetes, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo con que lo penetraba, y Ritsu me apretó tan fuerte que me vine, rebosando con mi semen su interior. Él también acabó, sólo que, como supuse, ya no salió nada de él y pronto perdió el sentido.

Al sacar mi pene los vibradores cayeron, junto con mi semilla y los restos de lubricante. Cargué el inconsciente cuerpo de mi esposo y lo deposité en la cama. Su agotado cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, y sus mejillas seguían completamente rojas, por lo que tomé mi celular y le saqué una foto así, totalmente desnudo luego de hacer el amor, para poder revivir esa imagen las veces que quisiera.

Me provocaba hacérselo hasta el amanecer, pero las malditas responsabilidades me lo impedían, mañana debía trabajar, y seguramente Ritsu también, tal vez me había pasado un poco, me preguntaba si le sería posible siquiera levantarse al día siguiente. Pero pronto dejé de lado mis preocupaciones, Ritsu lo había disfrutado, y yo también, así que no había ningún problema. Lo tapé con la sábana para evitar la tentación y me dispuse a limpiar un poco antes de acostarme a su lado. Me quedé dormido luego de besar sus labios y abrazar posesivamente a mi amado.

* * *

 _-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Mis hijos! ¡Aaaaah! No… mis… hijos… d-debo i-ir con mis hijos no m-mas…_ ¡NOOOOOO!

-¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu amor despierta! ¿Qué sucede amor?

Mi esposo se encontraba abrazándome preocupado, cuando finalmente reaccioné. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, pero no lograba recordar de qué se trataba, sólo sentía que me llenaba de una angustia desconocida y fuertes punzadas azotaban mi cabeza.

-Ritsu, amor, responde. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, dime qué sucede… -Shin también se veía angustiado, sobre todo por mi silencio. Caí en la cuenta de que lo estaba preocupando y me obligué a calmarme rápidamente.

-Sí… sólo tuve una pesadilla… creo. No te preocupes, sólo es el dolor de cabeza que esta vez es más fuerte que de costumbre –acaricié su mejilla intentando sonreír.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿No estás tomando el medicamento? Dime qué fue lo que soñaste.

-No lo sé, no puedo recordarlo. Últimamente me he sentido bien, así que no estuve tomando las pastillas, no lo creí necesario. Pero no te preocupes, una vez las tome el dolor se me pasará como siempre.

-Por favor amor, no descuides tu salud, sabes que me preocupo demasiado por ti, debes tomar tu medicamento aunque no te sientas mal. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor Ritsu.

Mi marido me abrazó con fuerza, yo sólo me refugié en sus brazos, conmovido por todo el amor y la dedicación con los que me trataba, definitivamente este hombre fue una bendición en mi vida.

-¡auch!-al romper el abrazo sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cadera. Al instante vino a mi mente la noche anterior, sentí como mi rostro enrojecía rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? Tanto te duele la cabeza… Iré por tu medicina ya mismo.

-No, no es sólo la cabeza,- llevé mi mano a la cintura, y Shin pareció entender. Pronto su semblante reemplazó la preocupación por arrepentimiento.

-Amor yo… lo siento en verdad. Anoche fui demasiado brusco, y por eso hoy amaneciste enfermo, perdóname por favor, lo siento Ritsu, perdóname... –me abrazaba y su voz afligida sobrecogió mi corazón, no podía soportar su dolor. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus labios.

-No te disculpes, yo te amo y me encanta hacer el amor contigo, por favor no estés triste, no soporto ver esa expresión en ti. Esto no es tu culpa, ambos sabemos que las jaquecas que tengo son por lo que pasó aquella vez, amor, no es tu culpa ¿ok?

-Lo de aquella vez… también fue mi culpa, yo… no pude yo…

-Shh… ya te lo dije, nada de eso fue tu culpa. Sólo olvidémonos de eso ¿sí?, no debí mencionarlo, eso es parte del pasado.

-Ritsu, si te perdiera, yo no sería capaz de vivir. Tú eres todo lo que tengo, tú y mi familia, sin ustedes yo no podría seguir. Antes de perderlos…

-No nos perderás, jamás, yo no lo permitiría. Porque te amo y nunca me alejaré de ti, ¿entendido? –mi voz sonaba firme, mientras miraba los ojos de mi amado, intentando transmitirle seguridad y tranquilizarlo. Al parecer lo conseguí, ya que su rostro se suavizó.

-Lo entiendo. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

-Ya es de mañana, en un rato iré a levantar a los niños y los llevaré al colegio. Tú descansa, te traeré tu medicamento y un analgésico, espera aquí, los subiré con el desayuno.

-No puedo descansar, debo ir a ver a Usami sensei, me dijo que fuera luego de dejar a los niños. Hoy empezaré a trabajar con él, no puedo faltar.

-Hagamos una cosa. Yo llamaré al trabajo para avisar que iré más tarde, total estamos a principio de ciclo. Tú tomarás la medicina y esperarás aquí acostado a que yo regrese de dejar a los niños. Si para cuando vuelvo ya te encuentra bien yo te llevaré al trabajo en el auto. Pero si continuas mal llamarás y dirás que no irás hoy y punto. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Ante el tono autoritario del pelirrojo no pude más que aceptar.


	13. XIII Huésped

Finalmente ya me encontraba mejor luego de tomar la medicina, sólo me dolía un poco la espalda baja, pero podía caminar sin mayores problemas. El dolor de cabeza se había ido y la pesadez de mi cuerpo había disminuido luego de descansar un poco. Cumpliendo con lo acordado mi marido me llevó en el auto hasta la casa de sensei, para luego él mismo dirigirse a su trabajo.

Llamé al portero eléctrico repetidas veces, mas al no obtener contestación, digité el código que sensei me había enviado junto a su dirección y la puerta se abrió permitiéndome ingresar. Tomé el ascensor hasta el último piso y toqué a la única puerta que había allí. Nuevamente no hubo contestación. Lo único que se me ocurría era que sensei se había quedado dormido, por lo que seguí tocando insistentemente hasta que un ser parecido a un zombi abrió la puerta.

-Oh, Onodera. Ohayo, pasa. –su saludo desganado y sus profundas ojeras me indicaban que sensei no había dormido bien, o quizás ni siquiera había dormido.

-Buenos días sensei, permiso. Disculpe que se lo diga pero, luce fatal.

-Sí, no he dormido. Quise aprovechar la inspiración y escribí toda la noche. Sobre esa mesa está el manuscrito de lo que llevo hasta ahora, puedes leerlo. –me guio hacia la sala donde había montones de hojas desperdigadas sobre una mesa, una laptop, un cenicero lleno y una taza de café a medio tomar. Ese desorden era tan típico de sensei. Me acomodé en el sofá frente a la mesa y comencé a organizar un poco las hojas, ya ansiaba leer el trabajo de sensei, que siempre ha sido uno de mis predilectos.

-¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Quieres café o algo?

-No gracias sensei, estoy bien. Luego de que termine de leer podremos discutir acerca del manuscrito, ¿le parece?

-De acuerdo, adelante.

Estuvimos trabajando durante algunas horas, tenía tiempo de sobra, ya que Shin había hablado con los niños y con la maestra, y se habían puesto de acuerdo en que comenzarían a quedarse en la escuela la jornada completa, así que debía retirarlos hasta por la tarde.

Ya habíamos avanzado bastante con el trabajo, sensei era complicado, pero pude acostumbrarme rápidamente a su ritmo, si todo seguía bien, no habría problemas para cumplir con los plazos de la editorial, aunque con sensei nunca se sabía. Nos encontrábamos discutiendo los detalles de la portada cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

Cuando sensei abrió la puerta, dos hombres ingresaron. Uno era alto como él, de cabello negro y con lentes, y el otro era castaño, de ojos verdes y de casi mi estatura. Sensei parecía sorprendido, aunque pude notar que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, mientras intentaba sonreír a los recién llegados.

-Takahiro, que inesperada visita…

-Hola Akihiko, lamento llegar sin avisar. Mira, él es mi hermano pequeño, Misaki ¿Te acuerdas de él? La última vez que lo viste sólo tenía ocho años.

-Oh sí, lo recuerdo. Además siempre me hablas de él. Un gusto volver a verte Misaki kun, soy Usami Akihiko, amigo de Takahiro.

-Mucho gusto Usami san, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano. –el castaño se inclinó respetuosamente, y Usami los guio a la sala donde yo me encontraba observando en silencio la escena, no se habían percatado de mi presencia, hasta que Usami me presentó como su editor, saludé a los invitados y todos tomamos asiento en la sala, sensei junto a mí y los hermanos frente a nosotros.

-Lamento interrumpir tu trabajo Akihiko, si quieres podemos volver más tarde…

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras ya estábamos por tomar un descanso. Dime, ¿qué sucede? Creí que no te vería hasta tú boda, debes estar muy ocupado con los preparativos.

-Sí, pero todo va muy bien gracias a dios, sólo hay un problema. En el trabajo me transferirán a Osaka a partir de la próxima semana, por lo que mañana mismo debo salir para allá para ver apartamentos.

-¿Te vas a mudar a Osaka? –sensei se veía perturbado, intentaba no demostrarlo, pero yo me encontraba cerca de él, por lo que lo noté claramente, además conocía muy bien a mi amigo de la infancia. Por lo que empecé a atar cabos. Un amigo que pronto se casará, a quien trata con esa familiaridad que no es típica de él, su nerviosismo y su mirada afligida: debía ser él. El hombre de quien sensei ha estado enamorado todos estos años.

Me sentí muy mal por sensei. Estar frente a su amor no correspondido, hablando de su boda y enterarse de que pronto se mudará lejos, debía ser un enorme tormento para él. Se veía obligado a actuar con naturalidad, ocultando su dolor y sufrimiento, dejando de lado sus sentimientos por el bien de la persona que amaba, mostrando una fingida sonrisa que intentaba aparentar felicidad por su amigo. Quería ayudarlo, pero no veía cómo hacerlo en ese momento.

-Sí, no tengo opción. Con Manami hemos decidido rentar un apartamento hasta la boda, ella irá mañana conmigo, luego de casarnos quizás compremos una casa allá. Por eso debo pedirte un gran favor Akihiko. –noté que el ambiente se había puesto serio, lo que me dio la idea de quizás estaba estorbando en esa conversación, por lo que rápidamente me puse de pie.

-Etto… yo iré a preparar café. ¿Ustedes desean té o café? –estaba tomándome demasiadas libertades en la casa de sensei, pero no veía otra manera de escapar disimuladamente de allí.

-Oh muchas gracias, tomaremos café por favor, disculpe las molestias Onodera san. –el mayor de los hermanos respondió apenado.

-No se preocupe, enseguida regreso. –me dirigí hacia donde había visto ir a sensei por café mientras trabajábamos, supuse que en esa dirección se encontraba la cocina.

Una vez el editor se retiró, Takahiro expresó su requerimiento.

-El caso es que Misaki tiene el examen de ingreso a la universidad, y está yendo a los cursos de preparación, por lo que no puede viajar con nosotros. El contrato de nuestro actual departamento vence este mes, ya que habíamos decidido mudarnos luego de la boda, no lo renovaremos. No me gusta la idea de dejar a Misaki sólo allí, ni tampoco en un hotel. Es por eso que quería pedirte que le permitieras quedarse aquí. La verdad es que no tengo a nadie más a quien confiarle a Misaki, y sé que contigo estará bien. Él es muy bueno para las labores domésticas, así que procurará no dar problemas. Sería sólo hasta la boda, para entonces ya decidiremos qué hacer.

Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, y que tú estás acostumbrado a vivir sólo, por eso si será una molestia para ti no temas decirlo, yo entenderé.

La mente de Akihiko intentaba procesar todo lo que el moreno había dicho. ¿Aceptar al mocoso en su casa? No le parecía una buena idea, él no era bueno para relacionarse con extraños, mucho menos para convivir con alguien. Pero… era Takahiro quien se lo estaba pidiendo, negarse se le hacía difícil. Aparte de eso, él… ¿se iría a Osaka? Ya se había hecho a la idea de que se distanciarían, pero no imaginó que sería tan pronto, su corazón latía dolorosamente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Pero debía dar una respuesta pronto, así que se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse.

-Sí es sólo por un tiempo no será problema, él puede quedarse. ¿Pero, tu hermano está de acuerdo con esto? Es decir, para él soy un extraño. –respondió dirigiendo su mirada al muchacho, no quería mirar de frente a Takahiro, era demasiado doloroso.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que nichan decida, prometo esforzarme para no ser una molestia, Usami san. –el pequeño se inclinaba con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, le recordó un poco a Onodera, quien por cierto, ya se había tardado.

En la cafetera el café a estaba listo. El castaño se inclinó sobre la mesada, intentando alcanzar las tazas que se encontraban allí, cuando una aguda punzada en su cadera lo hizo encogerse de dolor.

A su mente habían regresado los recuerdos de la noche pasada, y sintió un fuerte calor subir por sus mejillas. Esta vez su marido había estado más demandante que de costumbre, quizás su nuevo trabajo sí lo tenía inquieto. Todo había sido tan intenso que hasta perdió la conciencia, se sentía sofocado por la vergüenza, por lo que aflojó su corbata y desabrochó un botón de la camisa, intentando refrescarse un poco antes de volver a la sala.

En ese momento Akihiko ingresaba a la cocina, y observó a su amigo apoyado sobre la mesada, con el rostro completamente rojo, por lo que se acercó preocupado.

-Onodera, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Sensei! Sí, estoy bien, disculpe la tardanza, en seguida llevo los cafés, sólo debo servirlos. –nervioso por la sorpresiva irrupción, el castaño se había alejado de él, tomando rápidamente las tazas y llevándolas hacia a cafetera, comenzando a servir el café.

La actitud esquiva hizo sospechar al escritor, por lo que volvió a acercarse a él para observarlo más de cerca.

-Te ayudo –se inclinó junto a él para tomar una taza y al hacerlo su vista quedó clavada en el cuello de Ritsu. Allí vio un par de grandes marcas rojas que lo alertaron, temió que su amigo tuviera alguna clase de herida que intentaba ocultar.

-¡Onodera! Tú cuello… -Ritsu espantado llevó su mano al cuello, intentando cubrirse las marcas que su esposo había dejado. Se sentía morir de la pena de que fuera precisamente sensei quien las descubriera. Intentando alejarse nuevamente dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con el escritor y perdiendo el equilibrio. Hubiera caído de no ser porque Akihiko actuó rápidamente y lo sujetó por la cintura.

El castaño no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejido por el dolor en sus caderas, debido al brusco movimiento. Por lo que el escritor apretó su agarre al sospechar que Ritsu se había hecho daño.

-Onodera, dime ¿estás lastimado? – observaba su rostro que ahora se encontraba muy cerca, cubierto de un tono carmín, ahora podía distinguir perfectamente las marcas en su cuello, ya estaba seguro de lo que eran, por lo que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-E-estoy bien, sensei. Ya puede soltarme, yo sólo tropecé. –mas Akihiko no liberó su agarre.

-Así que eso es… tú tuviste una noche agitada, ¿no es así? –la escena le parecía divertida, su amigo parecía querer desmayarse de la pena, he intentaba en vano liberarse de su agarre para escapar de sus preguntas incómodas. Siempre había sido divertido molestar a Onodera.

-¡¿Eh?! Y-yo no se d-de que habla sensei y-yo solo…

-Oye Onodera, así que tú también puedes ser así de atrevido, quién lo hubiera dicho.

-¡Se equivoca! Yo… S-sensei u-usted está mu-muy cerca-

No se habían percatado de que alguien se encontraba observando la escena, estático en el portal de la puerta, hasta que se animó a hablar.

-Ejem! –Ambos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, aún muy juntos – Etto… yo sólo vine a ver si no necesitaban ayuda, lamento interrumpir…

Un alterado castaño empujó al escritor, logrando finalmente soltarse de su agarre, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Misaki kun seguramente se había hecho una idea equivocada, ya podía imaginarse las ideas que daban vueltas en esa inocente mente. Sensei no debió bromear así con él, Misaki kun era muy joven y no lograría entender por más que se le explicara, además no veía cómo dar una buena excusa ante semejante escena, más aún si había logrado escuchar su conversación. ¿Desde cuándo se encontraba allí? La mente de Ritsu intentaba elaborar una respuesta, mas el escritor se le adelantó.

-Está bien, ya estábamos por llevar el café –Akihiko entregó dos tazas a Ritsu, y tomó el mismo las otras dos restantes –vamos, regresemos a la sala. - Pasó por al lado de Misaki sin siquiera mirarlo, y su editor no pudo hacer más que seguirlo, ya encontraría la ocasión para hablar con el joven, quien salió detrás de él.

Dos ruborizados castaños y un calmado escritor regresaron a la sala, donde estuvieron charlando un rato, poniéndose de acuerdo en los detalles de la mudanza y demás asuntos, hasta que los hermanos se retiraron luego de alegar que debían empacar, ya que al día siguiente Misaki se mudaría a la casa de sensei, y el mismo Takahiro debía tomar el vuelo a Osaka.

Ya solos en el piso del escritor, ambos suspiraron con alivio, la situación había estado tensa allí dentro. Akihiko tomó asiento, con semblante cansado, masajeaba su cien, y Ritsu se ubicó frente a él.

-Sensei, él… Takahashi Takahiro, es la persona que usted ama, ¿no es así? –no hubo más que un leve movimiento de cabeza por respuesta, por lo que Ritsu continuó –Ya veo. Yo creo que usted no debió aceptar tener a su hermano aquí. Sensei, si usted decidió rendirse con él, lo mejor es poner distancia, y si tiene viviendo aquí a su hermano, eso será imposible para usted. Sé que no debo meterme en este asunto, y de verdad lo siento por Misaki kun, parece un buen chico, pero soy su amigo y más me preocupa su salud mental sensei. –finalmente el escritor levantó la vista hacia él, su mirada se veía confundida.

-Yo lo sé, sé que todo lo que dices es cierto. Yo nunca hubiera aceptado que un desconocido viva conmigo, sabes que no le entrego mi confianza a cualquiera. Pero no sé qué demonios me pasó, cuando él me lo pidió… yo simplemente no puede negarme. Maldita sea, no quiero a ese mocoso aquí, pero ya no puedo retractarme. ¿Sabes? Yo ya me había hecho a la idea de no volver a ver a Takahiro, para el día de su boda ya tenía planeado un viaje, por ningún motivo pensaba asistir a esa ceremonia. Y hoy se apareció así de repente, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no demostrar mis emociones.

No lo he visto desde el día que me anunció su boda. Ese día apenas si pude contenerme hasta que se fueron, pero hoy… gracias a dios hoy estabas aquí Onodera, de lo contrario no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo.

* * *

-Hola amor, que bueno que llamaste, he estado pensando en ti. Sí, nichan se va mañana. No, me quedaré en la casa de un amigo suyo, por lo menos hasta la boda, su casa queda cerca del instituto así que me conviene. ¿Vernos hoy? No creo que sea posible, debo empacar y nichan también viaja mañana con Manami san. Mañana al salir del curso puede ser. Está bien, nos vemos allí entonces. Yo también te amo, adiós.

El castaño guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de su habitación cargando unas cajas. Pensaba que lo mejor era ocultarle a su novio la clase de persona que era el amigo de su hermano, con quien ahora compartiría techo. El carmín azotó sus mejillas al recordar la escena de la cocina.


	14. XIV Mudanza

_El escritor mantenía aprisionado al castaño entre sus brazos, besaba su cuello y lamía el lóbulo de su oreja. Su editor no hacía más que suspirar por las atenciones recibidas, con los ojos cerrados y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas._

 _Las manos de Usami comenzaron a bajar, recorriendo el cuerpo de su editor, hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual tomó con ambas manos, para elevarlo y sentarlo sobre la mesada. El otro pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del escritor, aferrándose y abriendo las piernas, permitiendo que éste se ubicara entre ellas._

 _Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras Usami seguía acariciando los muslos de Onodera, apretándolos de vez en cuando, logrando así pequeños gruñidos que morían en la garganta del más bajo, que era invadida por su lengua hambrienta._

 _El calor azoraba el ambiente, las temperaturas de sus cuerpos subían, y los sonidos apasionados inundaban la estancia. De a poco fueron despojándose de sus prendas, unieron sus erectos miembros y se masturbaban con urgencia, mientras devoraban sus bocas y los jadeos aumentaban, se encontraban cerca del clímax..._

Pipipipi pipipipi pipipipi el sonido de la alarma despertó a un sofocado Misaki, quien extendió su brazo para apagar el molesto aparato. Sentándose e n la cama, llevó una mano a su frente, que se encontraba empapada en sudor.

-¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? Kamisama, no puedo creer que yo soñara esa clase de cosas, ¿de cuándo acá- se interrumpió al sentir una molestia en su entrepierna, apartó las sábanas para descubrir que su pijama se encontraba húmedo. Ni el más talentoso pintor hubiera conseguido nunca un rojo tan vivo como el que ahora ostentaba el rostro del castaño, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no podían creer lo que veían.

¡Había tenido un sueño húmedo por culpa de ese par, a quienes apenas había conocido hacía unas horas! Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que, a pesar de haberse venido,- inconscientemente, claro- aún se encontraba allí, presente y palpitante, una dolorosa erección. La única manera de solucionar tan molesto problema era –¡No no no! –negaba insistentemente revolviendo sus cabellos –lo mejor será una ducha fría, sí, eso, una larga y helada ducha.

Salía del baño ya vestido, secando sus cabellos con la toalla, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban al desayuno. Terminando de arreglarse rápidamente, fue a sentarse a la mesa, donde ya se encontraba preparado un abundante desayuno, sería el último que compartirían los tres juntos en aquel departamento.

Comieron en medio de una amena charla, donde la pareja habló de planes a futuro, de la boda, el empleo de Takahiro y el viaje de ambos en busca de un nuevo hogar, allá en Osaka. Misaki escuchaba con una sonrisa, no quería demostrar su tristeza por la partida de su hermano, lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas a la persona que tanto le había dado desde aquel accidente que se llevara para siempre a sus padres. Y es que su nichan se había convertido casi en un padre para él, incluso abandonando sus sueños se dedicó a la labor de mantener, educar y criar a un niño de apenas ocho años, que había quedado huérfano al igual que él.

Es por eso que ahora, que debía separarse de su única familia, sentía un doloroso vacío que lo hacía sentirse egoísta. Nichan tenía todo el derecho de formar una familia con la mujer que amaba, sobre todo si ella lo amaba de la misma manera, porque –Misaki tenía la certeza de ello- Manami san sí se desvivía por su prometido. Y era precisamente por eso que Misaki se sentía egoísta, él no quería que arrancaran a su nichan de su vida, el miedo de ser desplazado le dolía, pero más le dolía sentirse una molestia, un obstáculo en la felicidad de su hermano.

Finalizado el desayuno procedieron a terminar con los preparativos, tanto del viaje, como de la mudanza. Por el mediodía llegó el camión de la mudanza, que llevaría los muebles a la casa de los padres de Manami, donde los dejarían hasta conseguir una nueva casa. Luego llegaron dos taxis, uno llevaría a la pareja al aeropuerto, y el otro a Misaki a la casa de Usami. Decidieron que lo mejor era despedirse allí mismo, Takahiro no quería que Misaki fuera al aeropuerto, a él también le costaba despedirse de su pequeño hermano.

Hubo lágrimas, abrazos y sonrisas. Todas las emociones de aquella despedida aún palpitaban en el corazón del castaño cuando bajó del taxi cargando sus maletas, frente a la casa donde ahora viviría.

Ya en el ascensor dejó las valijas en el suelo, suspirando con cansancio. No le gustaba mucho la idea de vivir allí, sobre todo luego de la escena que había presenciado el día anterior, y más aún aquel sueño… agitó su cabeza intentando borrar el recuerdo de esa mañana. Debía mantener la compostura, sólo sería por unas semanas, y debería soportarlo por su nichan.

No entendía cómo su hermano podía relacionarse con esa clase de persona, tan diferente a él. Usami Akihiko, una persona misteriosa, seria e imponente. Parecía arrogante y muy acostumbrado a que se le obedezca, lo mejor era no probar su paciencia, se esforzaría por convivir lo menos posible con él.

Era bueno que diario tuviera que ir a sus clases de preparación, así no lo vería tanto. Además hoy, luego de sus clases, vería a su novio. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, hacía unos dos meses que salían, y su relación iba de maravilla. Aún no le había confesado nada a su nichan, porque temía que no entendiera la clase de relación que llevaban, sabía que tarde o temprano debía decírselo, pero simplemente no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso, cargando nuevamente su equipaje se dirigió a la puerta del escritor, golpeando tímidamente. Sólo un momento y la puerta se abrió, quien lo recibía era Onodera san. Con una sonrisa lo saludó y lo invitó a pasar, ayudándolo con una de las maletas.

-Toma asiento, Misaki kun, lo siento pero sensei está durmiendo en su habitación. Estuvo trabajando toda la noche y se encuentra agotado. En la cocina está el almuerzo preparado, por favor siéntete libre de servirte cuanto gustes. Yo ya debo irme, tengo que terminar unas correcciones así que las haré en mi casa. Supongo que cuando sensei despierte él te indicará dónde instalarte.

-Muchas gracias Onodera san, no debió molestarse. En una hora debo asistir a una clase, así que volveré recién por la noche.

-Haitani, mi nombre es Haitani Ritsu, sensei y yo somos amigos de la infancia, y por eso él aún me llama por mi antiguo apellido, pero ahora es Haitani.

-Oh lo siento no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes. Por favor come antes de salir, debes recuperar fuerzas luego de todo el esfuerzo que te debe haber supuesto la mudanza. Bueno, me retiro, que tengas buen día Misaki kun, por favor despídeme de sensei cuando despierte.

-De acuerdo Haitani san, adiós y gracias por todo.

Luego de que se fuera, Misaki se quedó pensando en que Haitani san tenía un carácter muy paternal. No le caía mal, sólo no entendía porqué trataba con tanta amabilidad a un hombre que ahora viviría con su pareja, porque eso eran ¿no? De otra forma no harían esa clase de cosas… ¿o sí?

Bueno, él tenía pareja también, y no había hecho esa clase de cosas con él… aún. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al encontrarse pensando en aquellas perversiones. Decidió ir a la cocina y comer algo antes de salir nuevamente, no quería pensar en tal vez pronto llegaría el momento en que debería dar el siguiente paso en su relación, después de todo ya era mayor de edad, y esperar eso era apenas natural, él amaba a su pareja, sólo que aún no se encontraba preparado.

La clase había sido larga y tediosa, pero finalmente había acabado. Juntó sus cosas y se retiró del aula, llegando a la puerta del establecimiento, donde su mirada se encontró con un conocido auto negro polarizado.

El vidrio bajó y allí estaba, al volante, su novio. Misaki se aproximó a la ventanilla, saludándolo con un tímido beso en la mejilla. Dio la vuelta e ingresó por la puerta del copiloto, sin más el auto arrancó.

Usami caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta. Su mirada se posaba de vez en cuando en las maletas apiladas a un costado de la sala. Había llamado a su editor, quien le informó que el mocoso debía estar en sus clases hasta por la noche. Pero esto ya era demasiado, eran casi las diez de la noche y no llegaba, comenzaba a pensar que algo pudiera haberle pasado.

Finalmente escuchó los golpes en la puerta y fue a abrir. Allí se encontraba un asustado joven, frente a la seria mirada del escritor, quien se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde estabas hasta estas horas? –cuestionó molesto el ojilila.

-L-lo siento yo… me quedé conversando con unos amigos y el tiempo se me fue volando…

-¿Y no podías avisar? Tu hermano llamó ya dos veces para saber si habías llegado, y yo no supe qué decirle, porque tú tampoco me dijiste nada. –lo que más le molestaba a Akihiko no era la hora en que llegó, –sinceramente por él podía llegar a la hora que se le antojara, siempre y cuando no lo molestara- sino la preocupación de Takahiro, si bien él no se sentía cómodo hablando con el causante de su pesares, tampoco le gustaba percibirlo preocupado, y mucho menos triste, por su irresponsable hermano menor.

-¡¿Nichan llamó?! Es cierto, mi celular se quedó sin batería, por eso debió llamar aquí. De verdad lo siento Usami san, lo llamaré inmediatamente. Le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar. Etto… disculpe, ¿dónde puedo cargar mi celular?

-Arriba, la primer puerta será tu habitación, puedes instalarte, yo saldré esta noche, ahí te las arreglas. -sin más, Akihiko tomó su cartera y sus llaves y salió dando un portazo.

Misaki suspiró cansado, había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Debía llamar a su hermano para tranquilizarlo, sentía que apenas se había ido y ya lo extrañaba horrores, sobre todo después de semejante recibimiento. Con andar pesado tomó sus maletas y subió lentamente las escaleras. Había sido un largo día.


	15. XV Conflictos

Abrió los ojos desconcertado por el lugar donde se encontraba, esa no era su habitación. Lentamente los eventos del día anterior se hacían presentes. Ahora recordaba, se encontraba en la casa de Usami san. Se levantó con pesadez, había dormido profundamente debido al cansancio acumulado por tantas agitaciones. Luego de tranquilizar a su hermano por teléfono, se tiró en la cama, y quedó rendido allí mismo. Ni siquiera supo si Usami sensei regresó o no.

Ahora se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno, eran apenas las ocho, no parecía haber nadie más que él en ese enorme piso. Cuando terminó de desayunar, guardó la porción de Usami en el horno microondas, por si más tarde llegaba y quería comer.

Se preguntó si de hecho sí había llegado y tal vez se encontraba durmiendo. El día anterior no habían empezado de la mejor manera, quizás un buen desayuno mejoraría las cosas. Subió nuevamente las escaleras buscando el cuarto del escritor, para preguntarle si quería desayunar, hasta estaba dispuesto a llevarle el desayuno a la cama, si eso servía para hacer las paces.

Luego de abrir varias puertas, finalmente encontró una habitación repleta de juguetes, con una cama en el centro, donde se encontraba durmiendo el escritor, aún con la misma ropa con la que había salido la noche anterior.

Se quedó unos instantes estático por la vista de aquel cuarto. Enormes osos de felpa cubrían el lugar, junto con infinidad de osos más pequeños, regados por doquier. Un tren de juguete se hallaba descansando sobre largos rieles que formaban circulares caminos a cierta altura del suelo. Diferentes clases de juguetes completaban el panorama.

Dio un par de pasos embobado, chocando con un mueble, de donde cayeron algunas hojas, las levantó rápidamente para colocarlas en su lugar, cuando una palabra escrita en ellas captó su atención: *Takahiro*. Curioso comenzó a leer.

 _El jadeante Takahiro miraba a Akihiko con ojos suplicantes, rogando por ser penetrado con fuerza, por ser llenado de su esencia, volviendo loco al hombre sobre él. – ¡Akihiko! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Te quiero dentro de mí!-gritaba el moreno empañando sus lentes por las lágrimas de placer._

Las hojas volvieron a caer de las manos de Misaki, su mente intentaba procesar lo que acababa de leer. Era… ¿su nichan? Ese tipo escribió esa clase de cosas acerca de su nichan… apretó sus puños con rabia, tomando un objeto al azar lo lanzó con furia hacia la cama del escritor, golpeándolo en la cabeza, logrando que despertara de golpe, sobándose la frente.

-¡Tú pervertido! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡¿Cómo puedes escribir estas cosas de mi nichan?! ¡Se supone que son amigos! ¡Degenerado! –la cabeza de Usami daba vueltas incesantemente, las punzadas no paraban y los gritos de aquel mocoso no hacían más que empeorar su resaca. Sentado en la cama intentaba levantarse cuando Misaki comenzó a lanzarle las nefastas hojas que había descubierto.

-¡Maldita sea quieres callarte! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! Con qué derecho entras a mi habitación a despertarme de esa manera ¡Qué te has creído infeliz!

-Qué te has creído tú. Cómo puedes escribir tales cosa de mi nichan. Él tiene a Manami san y la ama, ellos van a casarse. Cómo puedes tener esos pensamientos acerca de él. Cómo puedes fingir ser su amigo. No permitiré que te acerques a él, ni pienses que podrás interferir en su relación. ¡Tú no eres más que un enfermo!

Rápidamente Usami se puso de pie y tomó a Misaki por el cuello de la remera. Lo miraba con furia a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Quería destrozarlo, quería acabar con esa pequeña mierda que se había atrevido a hurgar en sus heridas y a restregarle todo el peso de su dolor en el rostro.

-Así que soy un enfermo –pensaba en humillarlo, en hacer que se largara de su casa para siempre, ya no le importaba lo que Takahiro pensara, su paciencia se había agotado –pues te demostraré lo que un enfermo es capaz de hacer. Lo lanzó contra la pared junto a la puerta, tomó sus dos muñecas con una de sus manos y las sujetó con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

Con su otra mano apretó su garganta por unos instantes, logrando que sus ojos se empañaran y el aire huyera de sus pulmones. Lo soltó y el castaño respiraba con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento, mas soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir la mano de Usami en su entrepierna.

-Suéltame, no me toques, pervertido –Misaki pataleaba intentando alejar a ese hombre de él, sin conseguirlo.

\- Es inútil razonar con un enfermo, así es como nos comportamos los pervertidos – Usami hablaba con rudeza en su oído, y el pequeño sintió verdadero pánico al notar cómo apretaba bruscamente su parte íntima.

-Nooo suélteme, auxilio alguien ayuda! –Akihiko dándose por satisfecho iba a soltarlo cuando

-¡Usami! –Onodera entró a la habitación colocándose en medio de ambos y tomando al mayor de los hombros lo arrastró unos metros hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera sentado en la cama. Mientras Misaki resbaló por la pared quedando sentado en al suelo, sollozando debido a la angustia contenida.

-Sensei, qué demonios estaba haciendo, en qué está pensando al tratar a Misaki así. –la voz de Ritsu se oía exaltada, Akihiko levantó el rostro para replicar cuando observó la preocupación en la mirada afligida de su amigo.

-Yo… no iba a hacer nada, sólo quería que se callara –hundió el rostro entre sus manos y agachó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

Misaki al oír aquello cesó su llanto y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Sólo te burlas de mí, de nichan, de Haitani san! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!

-¡VETE! –Usami intentó levantarse pero Ritsu se lo impidió.

-Ni me iré hasta que me expliques por qué escribiste esas porquerías usando a mi nichan como protagonista.

Al instante Ritsu entendió lo que había pasado, Misaki encontró las novela BL que sensei escribía con el nombre de Takahiro.

-LÁRGATE!

-Sensei cálmese por favor, así no llegaremos a ningún lado –sujetaba los hombros de Akihiko mirándolo con firmeza –Misaki kun por favor sal.

-¡No me iré!

-Takahashi kun, por favor espera abajo. Obedece. –el editor usó su tono más serio. Aquel que sólo usaba en las situaciones graves, sorprendiendo al joven que no se esperaba esa reacción del amable Haitani san. Optó por obedecer y salió de la habitación, Ritsu cerró la puerta tras él.

-Sensei…

-No lo quiero aquí Onodera, no quiero a ese maldito llamándome enfermo en mi propia casa. No quiero que me reclame mi enfermizo amor por mi mejor amigo. No quiero que me recuerde lo que perdí para siempre. Demonios, sé que soy una mierda por sentir lo que siento, pero no necesito que ese bastardo me lo grite en mi propia cara.

-Sensei, usted no es un enfermo, ni un monstruo, ni nada de eso. Usted sólo se enamoró, no hay nada de malo en usted. Yo lo conozco, usted es una gran persona, por favor, deje de martirizarse de esa manera. Usted debe entender a Misaki kun, por lo que se ve, su hermano es la única familia que él tiene, es natural que reaccione de esa manera, para él esta situación tampoco debe ser fácil. Además, usted se lo prometió a su amigo, ¿no es así? Usted le dijo que cuidaría de su hermano pequeño.

-No puedo hacerlo Onodera, sé lo que dije, pero esto es demasiado. Anoche salí precisamente para no tener que verlo, maldita sea la resaca me está matando. –el suave tono de voz del castaño había logrado tranquilizarlo, la ira se había disipado, ahora sólo era tristeza lo que sentía.

-Sé que no es fácil, pero debe hacerlo, tómelo como el último sacrificio que hará por ese amor de tantos años. Así que ¿lo hará? –Akihiko suspiró cansado.

-Lo haré. –una sonrisa asomó al dulce semblante de Ritsu, quien acarició los cabellos de Usami amistosamente. Pero su rostro se volvió serio de golpe.

-¿Conque anoche salió a beber sabiendo que hoy tenía trabajo pendiente? –el escritor sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda por aquel tono –entonces le prepararé un café bien cargado para que pueda escribir con los ánimos renovados, lo espero abajo. –Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Usami provocó varias venitas en su frente.

-Ni lo sueñes, hoy no estoy de ánimo para nada. –un tic en el ojo de Ritsu apareció.

-Seeenseeeiiii hoy debe revisar las correcciones que hicimos ayer, luego de eso podrá descansar, así que por favor…

-No lo haré, tráelas mañana.

-Debo entregar las correcciones a la editorial esta tarde…

-Que no.

Ritsu sólo podía ver a un berrinchudo escritor que se negaba a colaborar, su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente. Iba a ponerse serio cuando recordó algo y sonrió con maldad.

-Sabe sensei, los niños preguntan a menudo por *tío Usagi* -el escritor miró interesado –les dije que por estos días usted se encontraba algo deprimido, y ellos quisieron escribirle una carta para darle ánimos –ahora la mirada del escritor era de emoción, Ritsu sonrió triunfante- pero sólo se la daré una vez haya acabado su trabajo. –no por nada Shin dice que soy un manipulador, pensó el castaño antes de salir de aquella habitación, dejando a un dubitativo escritor atrás.

Abajo Misaki guardaba las pocas cosas que había sacado el día anterior en las valijas, dispuesto a largarse inmediatamente de esa casa. No podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir. Ese sujeto era peor de lo que imaginaba, si mantenía una relación con Haitani san ¿por qué escribía esas perversiones acerca de su nichan?

Además de eso, hacía cuánto tiempo mantenía esas fantasías con su supuesto amigo. Era más que obvio que su hermano no estaba enterado de nada, de lo contrario no hubiera permitido que él se quedara en esa casa. Odiaba que hayan usado a su hermano para un motivo tan bajo, sentía que habían traicionado su confianza, el alma inocente y bondadosa de su hermano que sólo había ofrecido su desinteresada amistad al escritor.

Él podía entender que a Usami le gustaran los hombres, entendía que quisiera mantener una relación con su editor, después de todo Haitani san se veía como una buena persona, lo que no podía entender, ni mucho menos aceptar, era que el escritor jugara así con las personas, que las utilizara y las engañara, él no iba a aceptar eso, no perdonaría que alguien interfiriera en la relación de su nichan, en su felicidad. Lo que ahora haría no lo tenía claro era qué hacer, por lo pronto quería irse inmediatamente de ese lugar, quizás si llamaba a su novio él lo ayudaría, tal vez podría quedarse un tiempo con él, ya después vería cómo explicarle todo a su hermano sin preocuparlo demasiado.

En ese momento Ritsu bajaba, dándose cuenta rápidamente de las intenciones de Misaki.

-Takahashi kun, ¿te irás?

-Sí Haitani san, no quiero estar un minuto más aquí.

-Entonces, a dónde irás. Tengo entendido que tu hermano le encargó a sensei tu cuidado porque no había nadie más a quién pedírselo.

-Me quedaré con un amigo, hablaré luego con nichan para que no se preocupe.

-Entiendo… Sólo quiero que me respondas algo antes de irte. ¿Por qué entraste al cuarto de sensei sin su permiso? –la digna actitud de Misaki cayó de golpe ante el cuestionamiento, sabía que no había sido muy educado de su parte el irrumpir así en un cuarto ajeno, y no podía negar que había cometido una falta. Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose un pequeño niño regañado.

-Yo… Hoy me levanté y como pensé que no había nadie, fui a prepararme el desayuno, hice un poco más para Usami sensei y no pude evitar preguntarme si ya había llegado. Quería ofrecerle un desayuno como disculpa por haberle causado molestias anoche. Pero cuando entré encontré esas hojas y yo… simplemente me enojé mucho por lo que decían. –Ritsu le hizo una seña a Misaki para que se sentara en el sofá junto a él, por lo que éste soltó las maletas y tomó asiento.

-Takahashi kun, sensei es muy famoso por sus novelas, pero no es lo único que escribe. ¿Sabes lo que son los BLs?


	16. XVI Hablemos

-¿Sabes lo que son los BLs? –el menor hizo memoria, recordó una vez haber encontrado libros de ese género en la librería donde compraba su manga favorito, los había ojeado por curiosidad, alterándose inmediatamente por el contenido que allí descubrió, así que de eso se trataba….

-Sí, lo sé. Así que él también escribe esa clase de cosas… ahora entiendo, pero por qué con mi nichan, por qué no usa a alguien más como por ejemplo- el joven se interrumpió de golpe, estaba a punto de preguntar algo que podría incomodar a su interlocutor.

-Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti. La mente de un escritor es difícil de comprender, su inspiración puede llegar de cualquier lado, desde el más pequeño hecho hasta la persona más impensada. Mira, al momento de publicar los libros, que yo mismo edito, los nombres son cambiados, y la editorial los publica con un seudónimo, por eso los lectores no conocen la verdadera identidad de sensei.

-Puedo entender eso, no soy un niño. Por eso sé que Usami sensei siente algo por mi nichan, me había parecido rara la manera en que lo trataba, diferente al resto, pero jamás me imaginé que tuviera esas intenciones, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo que él…?

-Takahashi kun, sólo puedo decirte una cosa. Usami sensei sería incapaz de herir de ninguna manera a tu hermano, yo lo conozco desde niños y él no es una mala persona, ni un monstruo ni un enfermo como tú piensas. –la voz de Ritsu cargaba cierto tono de reproche, lo que hizo sentir algo culpable al menor. Pero también lo llenaba de dudas, cómo podía ser que lo defendiera y que hasta fuera capaz de editar las fantasías que su pareja tenía con otro, definitivamente Haitani san debía estar muy enamorado del escritor para permitir eso.

-Usted… de verdad lo quiere.

-Lo aprecio mucho, él es una persona muy importante en mi vida. Hemos estado separados los últimos años y hace poco nos reencontramos, por eso ahora me gustaría ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, porque él ha sufrido mucho durante estos años. –las palabras de Ritsu podían fácilmente malinterpretarse, y así lo hizo Misaki, quien sólo lo vio con pena al pensar que el editor amaba a un hombre que pensaba en otro.

-Pero él… de nichan… no está… -Misaki simplemente no sabía cómo preguntar, sin embargo antes de seguir Ritsu lo interrumpió.

-Esa clase de cosas deberías tratarlas directamente con sensei, yo no soy la persona adecuada para responderte. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que sensei no ha tenido una vida fácil. Sé que tú perdiste a tus padres a una edad temprana, y pienso que debe haber sido muy duro para ti. –Misaki asintió con la mirada baja. – Tanto sensei como yo provenimos de familias importantes socialmente, y hemos cargado desde muy jóvenes con el peso de esa procedencia. Los padres de sensei nunca fueron particularmente cariñosos con él, él creció en un ambiente frío y solitario. Eso lo volvió una persona cerrada y desconfiada. Sé que a veces puede ser desconsiderado, caprichoso y hasta desesperante –líneas azules caían por la cara del castaño al recordar el reciente berrinche –pero detrás de todo eso se encuentra una persona que ha sido herida incontables veces y sólo pudo armar esa coraza para protegerse.

Misaki escuchaba conmovido. Sentía que las palabras del castaño eran sinceras. Él jamás se hubiera imaginado que una persona tan importante, exitosa, rodeada de lujos, un elegante hombre que parecía llevarse el mundo por delante, cargara con un pasado tan doloroso. Y no es sólo que no se lo había imaginado, sino que nunca se planteó siquiera apartar a Usami del ideal en el que lo había encasillado. Lo había juzgado sin darse la oportunidad de conocerlo, había hecho precisamente lo contrario a lo que su nichan y sus propios padres le habían inculcado desde pequeño: ser tolerante y comprensivo con los que no son similares a uno, *porque en realidad todos somos iguales, tenemos defectos y virtudes por igual*, las palabras de sus padres ahora venían a su mente. Notando que Misaki se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, el mayor continuó.

-Por eso Takahashi kun, quiero pedirte un favor –una vez obtuvo la atención del joven prosiguió –no te vayas aún, tómate el tiempo para conocer mejor a sensei. Sé que estás enojado y hay muchas cosas que no entiendes en este momento. Quizás hasta estés asustado por el accidente de recién. A sensei se le fue la mano al tratarte así, y puedes estar convencido que hablaré seriamente con él para que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir. Yo te prometo que mediaré entre ustedes para que puedan hablar y aclaren todos estos malentendidos, pero por favor, no te vayas. La verdad es que me siento responsable por ti, ya que yo me encontraba presente cuando tu hermano le pidió a sensei que te alojara, además de que me vi envuelto en este asunto y no me quedaría tranquilo si te vas ahora así como así. Y sé que tú tampoco quieres preocupar a tu hermano ¿no es así?

Ahí el mayor tenía razón, Misaki lo que menos quería era darle problemas a su nichan. Más allá de eso, quería saber la verdad detrás de todo ese asunto, sentía que había cosas que no encajaban, y él no se quedaría con la duda. Lo mejor era quedarse y averiguar qué clase de persona era realmente sensei. Además, no podía negarle ese favor a Haitani san, quien se había portado tan bien con él, aunque no entendía del todo qué clase de relación mantenía con el escritor, podía ver claramente cómo se preocupaba por el ojilila, y si él podía ayudarlo, lo haría con gusto.

-De acuerdo Haitani san, me quedaré, porque es usted quien me lo pide, y porque además no quiero preocupar a nichan.

Ritsu sonrió agradecido, tomando la mano de Misaki, quien se sonrojó levemente por tan dulce sonrisa que el mayor le brindaba, sentía que ese editor era una buena persona, y que podía confiar en él, aunque aún no estaba muy convencido de poder decir lo mismo de su casero.

-Muchas gracias Misaki kun, con tu actitud demuestras la madurez y el buen corazón que sé que tienes.

-No es nada Haitani san, no sé si realmente consiga llevarme bien con Usami sensei, pero le prometo intentarlo, tal vez es como usted dice, y sólo necesitamos conocernos mejor, y aclarar los malentendidos. Ahora si me disculpa, iré a mi habitación a terminar mis deberes, por la tarde tengo clases.

Una vez solo, Ritsu suspiró aliviado. Sabía que se estaba contradiciendo, ya que anteriormente le dijo al escritor que no era buena idea que Misaki viviera allí, pero ahora había cambiado de opinión. La actitud del chico lo había sorprendido. Nunca vio a nadie enfrentarse de esa forma al imponente Usami sensei, ni ser capaz de lograr que el escritor demostrara de esa manera sus emociones.

Tal vez estaba siendo iluso, pero creía que ese muchacho podría ayudar a aliviar un poco la carga de su amigo. Ambos tenían personalidades tan opuestas que de alguna manera se complementaban, ese niño sabía demostrar empatía, lo cual ayudaría a la difícil convivencia con sensei. Sonrió al recordar las intenciones de Misaki de llevarle el desayuno al huraño escritor, esa inocencia del muchacho le recordaba un poco a él en su juventud claro, antes de cambiar drásticamente su personalidad debido a los difíciles acontecimientos en los que se vio envuelto.

Misaki conservaba la calidez del hogar que habían formado él y su hermano, y esa calidez era la que faltaba en la vida de sensei. El permanecer tanto tiempo solo en esa enorme casa, fue agrandando el vacío en el corazón de su amigo durante tantos años, que ahora se hallaba cerrado a todo indicio de una relación cercana con alguien, aumentando su soledad y hundiéndolo en una depresión de la cual Ritsu temía no ser capaz de sacarlo. Por eso necesitaba a Misaki allí, porque él no podía estar siempre con sensei, por más que quisiera, él tenía una familia que también lo necesitaba.

Ya había preparado un café bien cargado para sensei, junto con el desayuno que Misaki había preparado, cuando Usami bajó. Había tomado un baño y se encontraba con ropa de casa, lucía grandes ojeras que evidenciaban su desvelo y su resaca.

-Por favor siéntese y desayune sensei, lo necesito con mucha energía para poder terminar el trabajo a tiempo el día de hoy.

Akihiko asintió de mala gana y probó el desayuno, su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa.

-Onodera, esto está delicioso, sí que has aprendido a cocinar.

-Ese desayuno lo preparó Misaki kun para usted, por eso fue que estaba en su habitación hoy temprano, quería ofrecérselo como una disculpa por haberlo preocupado anoche.

Al oír esto Akihiko bajó la mirada posándola en el plato, así que eso había sido, se sentía un poco culpable, quizás sí se le había ido un poco la mano con el mocoso.

-Él… ¿se fue?

-No, él se quedó porque yo se lo pedí. Le dije que hablaría con usted para que un incidente como el de hoy no se repita. La verdad es que él quería irse inmediatamente, y no lo culpo, un hecho tan espantoso como ese del que fue víctima, aterrorizaría a cualquiera. Sensei, yo sé que usted tiene un carácter difícil, pero nunca esperé esa violencia de su parte.

Nuevamente su amigo lo había hecho, sus palabras, su tono de voz, su mirada, todos los gestos de Onodera habían logrado que una terrible punzada atravesara la consciencia de Akihiko. Ese era el poder que el castaño tenía sobre él, y el escritor apenas lo estaba redescubriendo, luego de estar tantos años separados y casi olvidar la voz de la razón que su amigo siempre había sido para él.

-Agh! Tienes razón, yo no sé qué me pasó, pero de verdad cuando llegaste estaba a punto de soltarlo, no pensaba llegar más lejos. Aunque sí supongo que debe de haberse asustado, yo… me disculparé, pero sólo porque tú no me dejarías en paz sino lo hiciera, y también porque no quiero que tengas esa opinión de mí, yo no soy una persona violenta ni disfruto lastimando a nadie. Además, quiero cumplir la promesa que le hice a Takahiro, como tú dices, será el último sacrificio que haré por este amor que tanto se ha llevado de mí.

-Me alegra oír eso, sé que si hablan ustedes podrán arreglar sus diferencias.

Una vez Usami terminó el desayuno, del cual no dejó una sola miga, comenzaron a trabajar. La jornada había sido productiva, por lo que consiguieron terminar las correcciones necesarias para el manuscrito que Ritsu debía entregar esa misma tarde a la editorial.

Cuando Misaki bajó luego de terminar sus deberes, el editor ya se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse. Ya se encontraba más calmado y de mejor humor, pero la seria mirada del escritor lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva, notando la tensión en el ambiente Ritsu decidió intervenir.

-Misaki kun, que bueno que bajas, ya debo irme y quería despedirme de ti –se acercó un poco al más joven y le dijo de manera imperceptible para el tercero en la sala –*sé que las cosas están difíciles, pero por favor, antes de decir cualquier cosa escucha apropiadamente lo que sensei tiene que decir*-alzando nuevamente la voz –Bueno Misaki kun, nos vemos mañana, que tengas buen día y suerte en tus clases. Adiós sensei.

-¡Onodera! Antes de irte tú me debes algo. –reflexionando Ritsu recordó el trato que había hecho para que sensei terminara las correcciones.

-¡Cierto! –sacó de su bolso de trabajo un sobre blanco con stickers de conejitos y ositos, y unos lindos kanjis en celeste y rosa que decían *Para Usagi san* -Aquí está lo acordado. Ahora sí, adiós.

Ya el editor se había retirado pero Usami seguía con el sobre en las manos, mirándolo con una sonrisa sin atreverse a abrirlo, se había olvidado completamente de la presencia del otro castaño que lo miraba sorprendido de descubrir que sensei también podía poner esa clase de expresión por una carta de Haitani san. Usagi san… ¿así lo llamaría cuando estaban solos? Cada vez comprendía menos la relación entre esos dos.

Al levantar su mirada finalmente Akihiko se percató de la mirada de Misaki clavada en él, y recordó lo que debía hacer.

-Tú y yo debemos hablar, siéntate. – Misaki obedeció, recordando las palabras del editor acerca de escuchar lo que sensei tenía que decir. –Por lo de la mañana, lo siento. Se me fue la mano, no debí haber hecho eso, sé que te asusté y espero puedas perdonarme. El desayuno que preparaste… estaba delicioso, gracias por eso. –Misaki se sorprendió por el drástico cambio de actitud, parecía una persona completamente diferente al salvaje de esa mañana.

-N-no no es nada, sólo quería hacer las paces por el altercado de anoche, yo llegué tarde y le causé molestias, a pesar de haberle prometido a mi nichan que no le causaría problemas al vivir aquí. Lo de esta mañana, creo que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, Haitani san me explicó que es su trabajo escribir esas historias, y que eso no significa que usted realmente sienta algo por nichan. Es sólo que me sorprendí y ahora me doy cuenta que no actué de la mejor manera.

-Tú no estás equivocado, yo amo a Takahiro.


	17. XVII Penas, miedos e inseguridades

-Tú no estás equivocado, yo amo a Takahiro.

Esas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en mi mente, él… lo había dicho, estaba admitiendo frente a mí que tenía sentimientos por mi hermano. No fui capaz de reaccionar. Sorpresa, asombro, incredulidad, pena, enojo, no sabía qué sentir en ese instante en el cual podría haber jurado que el tiempo dejó de correr. La voz del escritor logró sacarme finalmente de mis pensamientos.

-Lo amo desde la preparatoria. Nunca supe cómo, pero en algún momento de nuestra amistad, terminé enamorándome de él. Sin embargo nunca fui iluso, supe desde el principio que sería un amor imposible. Takahiro ha tenido algunas novias antes de su prometida actual, por lo que una relación con él era menos que una fantasía para mí. Por eso mismo nunca intenté nada con él, pero no voy a mentirte, a pesar de que me dolía verlo con alguien más, jamás tuve la fuerza suficiente para alejarme definitivamente de él. No quería perder su amistad, ya que era lo único que nos mantenía unidos. Todos estos años yo… sé que he traicionado su confianza, que he manchado nuestra amistad con estos sentimientos, pero sencillamente no consigo superar este amor. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que no es mi intención intervenir en su relación ni en su futuro matrimonio. Yo ya he tomado la decisión de renunciar a él para siempre, por eso luego de su boda me alejaré de él definitivamente.

Eso… ¿se podía hacer? Renunciar a la persona que amas con tanta facilidad. Luego de años de amar en secreto a una persona, ¿es realmente posible dejarla ir con alguien más así como así? Y si era posible ¿qué tan doloroso era? ¿Cómo se podía seguir con ese dolor alojado dentro uno mismo? Las palabras de sensei no mostraban la más mínima duda, no vaciló al asegurarme que renunciaba a nichan. Recordé la reciente conversación con su editor, una persona que creció en un ambiente sin amor, una vez que había conseguido amar sinceramente a alguien, ¿debía renunciar? No me parecía justo. La voz de sensei nuevamente me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Misaki tú! ¿Estás llorando? –no lo había notado, llevé una mano a mi mejilla y noté las lágrimas que caían sin control. Ahora me imaginaba lo que debió haber sido para él que nichan le anunciara su boda, que le pidiera alojarme mientras él buscaba una casa para vivir con su futura esposa.

-Snif…Es... tan… injusto –el llanto entrecortaba las palabras –nichan es tan injusto… debió ser duro para usted sensei, lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –el escritor se veía sorprendido, seguramente de todas las reacciones que pudo haber esperado una disculpa era la menos pensada.

-Porque yo… le dije… cosas horribles… snif… yo no sabía… lo siento… lo siento mucho- aunque intentaba controlarme las lágrimas no cesaban. Sin embargo hubo algo que las hizo parar inmediatamente. Inesperadamente me vi rodeado por unos cálidos brazos, y mi rostro, hundido en el pecho del escritor que me abrazaba fuertemente, se tiñó de un intenso carmín.

-Ya… no llores, no fue tu culpa, no sabías nada, tu reacción fue apenas natural. ¿Sabes? Yo escribo esas novelas porque sólo allí mis sentimientos son correspondidos, en ellas mi amor no es imposible, y aunque sea mi imaginación, en esas fantasías mi final feliz es real. Pero ya no las escribiré más, porque no hacen más que alimentar mis falsas ilusiones, así que no te preocupes, no volverás a verlas. –decía todo esto en medio de ese abrazo, tan cerca de mí que podía escuchar el latir de ambos corazones, su latir lento y acompasado, como si arrastrara el dolor que allí guardaba, y mi latido frenético como si mi corazón quisiera escapárseme del pecho. Me sentía nervioso por la cercanía, pero me descubrí sorprendido de que no me desagradara ese acercamiento.

Se separó lentamente de mí, liberando su agarre, poco a poco el calor de sus brazos fue disipándose y una fría sensación me envolvió. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá, su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos.

-Nunca antes nadie había llorado por mí, eres un buen muchacho Misaki. Dime, ahora qué es lo que piensas acerca de mí y de quedarte en esta casa.

-Yo pienso que… sensei no es una mala persona, me gustaría quedarme aquí y ser capaz de llevarme bien con usted, porque Haitani san me lo pidió y también porque no quiero darle preocupaciones a nichan, es sólo que… temo que el quedarme aquí sólo le traiga más dolor a sensei.

-No lo hará, yo se lo prometí a Takahiro y lo cumpliré. En cuanto a Onodera, pues si él te lo pidió es mejor que le obedezcas, no es bueno cuando se molesta, te lo digo por experiencia –iba a preguntar algo más pero se me olvidó en el instante que vi esa resplandeciente sonrisa en sensei, era parecida a la escena de la carta, sólo que esta era distinta, porque iba dirigida a mí. No sé por qué pero mis sentido se turbaron y sólo fui capaz de responder un titubeante -¡S-sí!

Al fin estaba en casa luego de tan pesado día. Tenía un par de horas antes de retirar a los niños del colegio, por lo que me recosté en el sofá para descansar un poco. Tomé la precaución de configurar la alarma de mi celular por si el sueño me ganaba, lo que efectivamente pasó.

 _Me encuentro en un pasillo oscuro, a lo lejos se ve una pequeña luz blanca, todo a mi alrededor me produce miedo. Avanzo con paso presuroso hacia esa pequeña luz, que cada vez se hace más lejana, más inalcanzable. Tropiezo y caigo, intento levantarme para seguir corriendo, pero unas sombras en forma de brazos sujetan mis piernas y me arrastran nuevamente hacia la oscuridad. Pataleo y grito, llamo a mis hijos, ruego que me liberen, tengo la urgencia de ver a mis hijos, de saber que están bien. Yo los traje al mundo, ellos me necesitan, no puedo abandonarlos, debo pelear por ellos, pero la oscuridad me consume, no creo poder salir vivo de aquí, ¿qué será de ellos sin mi?_

Despierto empapado en sudor y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la alarma del celular no hace más que empeorar las punzadas que taladran mis sienes. La apagó y con dificultad me incorporo en el sofá. Con paso cansado me dirijo a la cocina, me sirvo un vaso con agua y con ella tomo mi medicamento, sólo espero logre pasarme esta jaqueca antes de que los niños se den cuenta de mi malestar. No quiero preocuparlos, ni a ellos ni a mi marido, que se preocupa tanto por mí.

Por la noche soy capaz de ver a mi marido, y la paz se hace presente nuevamente, él es capaz de disipar todos mis miedos, a su lado me siento seguro, capaz de enfrentar lo que sea. Desde la noche en que volvieron las pesadillas, ha estado más atento que nunca, se preocupa muchísimo por mí, no pierde ocasión de besarme, abrazarme y darme mil caricias y palabras de amor, siento que cada día lo amo más, incluso aunque eso suene imposible para mí, porque no entiendo cómo es que puede haber una manera de amarlo más de lo que ya lo hago.

-Buenas noche mi amor… te extrañé durante todo el día, justo como pensaba, no soy capaz de vivir sin ti, es que te amo tanto. –con sus brazos me rodea y me envuelve en un protector abrazo, me refugio en él y me dejo llevar por su calidez. Besa mis labios dulcemente, con lentitud nos saboreamos mutuamente. Mis sentidos se pierden al saberme completamente suyo, al saberlo completamente mío.

Cenamos juntos, sentados muy cerca uno del otro, con una charla amena y con caricias juguetonas que disipan todo el estrés del día. Terminada la cena lavamos juntos la loza y luego subimos a nuestra habitación.

Allí me abraza nuevamente, besando mi cuello y arrancándome débiles suspiros por sus atenciones, susurra incontables palabras de amor en mis oídos, derritiéndome poco a poco con cada una de ellas. Lentamente nos deshacemos de nuestra ropa, acariciándonos y buscando nuestras bocas para unirlas en tiernos y apasionados besos que nos terminan por quitar el aliento.

Terminamos recostados en la cama y sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel con cada toque, con cada caricia, con cada atención, en ese momento soy capaz de declararme completamente suyo. Sólo él, sólo sus manos, su gentil toque, su mirada, sus labios, su voz, son los que logran llevarme al paraíso para tomar un pedazo de cielo entre mis manos y brindárselo al dueño de mi vida.

Tomando mi hombría me embriaga de placer, no es sólo la sensación de alguien estimulándome, no, es que es él, es la sensación de sentirme tocado por él la que me enloquece, la que me obliga a renunciar a toda razón y a hundirme en la pasión que nuestros cuerpos al unirse desatan.

Me besa con necesidad mientras sus dedos juegan en mi interior, el calor azota mi cuerpo y corrientes eléctricas lo hacen temblar. Puedo sentir como retira sus dedos y presiona la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando la estocada, pero en lugar de eso siento como se introduce con lentitud, con sumo cuidado, mientras sus besos se vuelven cada vez más tiernos y profundos. Me trata con tanta gentileza, como si tuviera algo demasiado frágil entre sus brazos, que siento una terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo haré, no es momento para lágrimas.

Una vez ha entrado completamente en mí se queda estático, esperando a que me acostumbre a la intromisión. Respiro profundamente en medio de la excitación que me produce el sentirnos unidos, uno formando parte del otro, juntos para siempre. Sigue besando mis labios y lame mi cuello, muevo mis caderas dándole a entender que ya puede moverse. Comienza con lentas estocadas, sale casi por completo para volver a entrar, una y otra vez, a un ritmo que se vuelve tortuoso, mis ojos se empañan por el placer y mis manos se aferran a su espalda, en busca de más contacto, él comprende y acelera el ritmo. Sube la velocidad de sus embestidas al tiempo que me masturba y mi mente se convierte en niebla. Mis gemidos y sus roncos jadeos se escuchan a lo lejos en medio de mi trance y siento que de seguir así me perderé a mí mismo, por lo que me aferro a él clavando mis uñas en su espalda, para mantenerlo cerca de mí, para que nadie nunca me lo arrebate. Llegamos así juntos al clímax, sin embargo no nos separamos ni un milímetro hasta la mañana siguiente.


	18. XVIII Pasado y presente

Íbamos saliendo de la cafetería de la universidad cuando esa chica nos interceptó. Estaba muy sonrojada y pidió hablar a solas con Shin, por lo que le dije que lo esperaría más adelante. Sin embargo al doblar la esquina me quedé estático escuchando esa plática, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pasó lo que yo suponía, ella se le declaró a mi Senpai y, justo como tanto temía, él le dijo que sí. Sellaron su flamante noviazgo con un beso que consiguió que mi alma escapara y mis piernas por sí mismas comenzaran a correr intentando inútilmente escapar de aquella realidad. No sé cuánto tiempo duró mi carrera, pero cuando mi cuerpo no pudo más, me respaldé en un árbol que se encontraba ya fuera de los límites del campus.

Apoyaba las manos en mis rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento, mi mirada fija en el suelo veía las gotas de sudor que oscurecían la tierra. No, no era sólo sudor, eran lágrimas, era el lamento de mi estúpido corazón que no entendía que Senpai nunca sería para mí.

Esa tarde no asistí a clases, me encerré en mi dormitorio y me negué a ver la luz del sol durante días. Al cuarto día los incesantes golpes en la puerta me obligaron a salir de mi enclaustramiento. Y allí estaba, el causante de mi irrazonable comportamiento.

-¡Ritsu! ¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¡Te ves fatal! ¿Es que estás enfermo?

-S-senpai, y-yo estoy bien, sólo estuve un poco enfermo, pero ya me siento mejor – _mentí, mentía una y otra vez, todo a mi alrededor estaba construido a base de mentiras, pero… qué más podía hacer, qué más podía decir, sólo me quedaban las mentiras, los engaños, aunque éstos no me llevaran a ninguna parte._

-Pero por qué no me llamaste, si estabas tan mal yo podría haber venido a visitarte, o ayudarte en lo necesitaras. Has estado faltando a clases y eso no es propio de ti, me preocupé tanto que vine a ver qué sucedía contigo – _me dolía, me dolían sus regaños, porque estaban cargados de amabilidad, una amabilidad que me confundía y me lastimaba. Sin embargo, debía seguir mi actuación, aunque ya no valiera de nada._

-No quería molestarlo Senpai, ya ve, estoy mejor ahora. Mañana seguramente seré capaz de volver a clases. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir hasta aquí, y lamento haberlo preocupado.

-No te disculpes, después de todo somos amigos ¿no? – _¿amigos? Lo siento Senpai, yo no lo veo como un amigo._

-Sí… claro Senpai, si me disculpa, me siento cansado y quisiera dormir un poco, lo mejor es que hablemos en otro momento –no quería verlo, no quería tenerlo cerca porque no estaba seguro de poder mantener el control de mis emociones.

-Ritsu… ¿me estás echando? ¿No será que estás peor de lo que dices y no quieres que lo note? –todo sucedió en un instante. Con sus manos sujetó mis mejillas y apoyó su frente a la mía. Sus frías manos hacían contraste con mi ardiente rostro, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos era mínimo. Mis ojos se clavaron en sus finos labios, tan cerca, tan próximos, a escasos centímetros de los míos… -No parece que tengas fiebre, aunque sí estás un poco rojo –mi corazón se aceleró sin control y podía escucharlo latir estruendosamente. Si yo podía escucharlo entonces… Senpai también lo escucharía! Él no notaría, descubriría mis indebidos pensamientos.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí sólo. Empujé a Senpai alejándolo de mí y sacándolo por la puerta que había permanecido abierta, cerrándola de un fuerte golpe y poniendo el seguro. Apoyando mi espalda a la puerta me dejé caer sin fuerzas, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio que me parecieron eternos, hasta que el ruido de Senpai intentando abrir la puerta me alertó.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu abre! ¿Qué sucede? Abre por favor me estás preocupando –seguía golpeando suave pero insistentemente, poniéndome sumamente nervioso.

-¡Váyase! ¡Quiero estar sólo! –nuevamente silencio y luego.

-De acuerdo, entiendo, sólo… si necesitas algo por favor avísame ¿sí? Ojalá mañana te encuentres mejor, nos vemos Ritsu.

Se había acabado. En ese momento supe que debía renunciar a Senpai para siempre. Ya no había marcha atrás y yo había tomado mi decisión. Me dolería mil veces más permanecer a su lado sabiendo que pertenecía a alguien más, y yo no podría soportarlo.

Durante ese tiempo hice lo imposible por evitar a Senpai, por lo que las pocas veces que no pude evitar encontrármelo de frente, rápidamente inventaba una excusa y huía. En ocasiones lo veía desde lejos con su novia, cuando eso sucedía intentaba inútilmente cerrar mi corazón y engañar mis sentidos, trataba de convencerme de que todo había sido sólo un tonto sueño del que intentaría por todos los medios despertar.

Una semana después el receso de verano finalmente llegó. El pasaría las vacaciones en casa de sus padres, lo supe por uno de sus amigos, lo que en cierta forma me alivió, por lo menos durante ese tiempo no tendría que verlo. Yo no regresaría a mi hogar. Había decidido adelantar mis estudios y estaba estudiando para acumular la mayor cantidad de créditos posibles, quería graduarme cuanto antes. Me dediqué en alma y cuerpo a mis estudios, sacrificando horas de sueño y hundiéndome en montañas de libros que apenas conseguían distraerme de mi realidad.

Para cuando terminaron las vacaciones mi máscara estaba completa. Era el estudiante número uno de la universidad y había pasado a formar parte del concejo estudiantil, lo que me mantenía sumamente ocupado y formaba una muralla contra cualquier posible acercamiento por parte de Senpai.

Pero eso sencillamente no ocurrió, Senpai no volvió a acercarse a mí. Al parecer entendió que yo no lo quería cerca, así que simplemente me sacó de su vida como yo mismo había deseado.

Hacia el final de mi primer año en la universidad ya había hecho la mitad de la carrera, y Senpai había pasado a su último año. Si todo seguía como hasta entonces, nos graduaríamos al mismo tiempo, y ya nunca nos volveríamos a ver. Esa era nuestra situación actual, sólo éramos dos extraños que compartían una carrera, porque yo así lo había decidido.

-Bueno, supongo que algo se salió de tus planes, porque así no fue como terminaron las cosas. –Usami exhalaba el humo del tercer cigarrillo de la mañana, tan enfrascado estaba en el relato de su editor que las cenizas ya rebosaban el cenicero.

-Claro que no, un inesperado giro en los acontecimientos tiró por la borda todos mis planes, afortunadamente. Ahora, lo que no entiendo es… ¡Por qué debo contarle todo este vergonzoso pasado a usted!

-Ya, cálmate Onodera, estás completamente sonrojado, qué lindo –el escritor no podía negar que disfrutaba molestando a su amigo. –ya te lo dije, no escribiré más sobre Takahiro, así que necesito inspiración para mis BLs, ¿o es que no quieres que el manuscrito esté a tiempo?

Un frustrado editor caminaba inquieto por la sala. Definitivamente el retraso en el manuscrito no era una opción… pero aun así, ¿por qué el sacrificado debía ser él? Sensei podía llegar a ser tan egoísta…

-Bueno, ya siéntate y dime, ¿cuál fue ese *giro en los acontecimientos*? –Ritsu suspiró rendido y tomó asiento nuevamente.

-Unos días antes de mi cumpleaños tenía una cita importante en la clínica…

* * *

-Masamune hijo, al fin respondes el bendito teléfono. ¡Te he estado marcando hace días!

-Lo siento madre, como bien sabes he estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo. Dime qué necesitas.

-Que frío eres con tu madre Masamune, ah… sólo quiero saber cuándo regresas, ¡ya has estado fuera mucho tiempo!

-Regresaré cuando tenga que regresar madre. Aquí hay mucho trabajo y alguien debe hacerlo. Lo que deseas no es fácil de conseguir, ya deberías saberlo.

-Pero yo sé que tú lo lograrás hijo, tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti. Si nuestro plan se concreta pronto recuperaremos la fortuna y el estatus que perdimos. Y cuando eso pase podré mirar sobre el hombro a todos aquellos que nos humillaron. Masamune ya lo sabes, tú debes convertirte en la cabeza de editoriales Onodera, nadie más que tú puede serlo.

-Lo sé madre, te prometí que lo haría y no te fallaré…


	19. XIX Lo que no puede darse

Faltaban pocos días para mi cumpleaños número 19, lo cual significaba que debía cambiar el dispositivo que se hallaba en mi cuerpo, pues ya habían transcurrido dos años desde la última vez. Afortunadamente el procedimiento se realizó sin ningún inconveniente, debería regresar al cabo de un mes para colocar uno nuevo.

Para mi cumpleaños, los miembros del concejo estudiantil insistieron con celebrar en un bar. Luego de constantes negativas de mi parte, consiguieron convencerme, alegando que estábamos en vacaciones y debía aprovechar un poco más mi etapa universitaria. Por lo que esa noche celebramos en un bar cercano al campus.

Hacía mucho que no salía, ya que mis exagerados estudios y las labores del concejo ocupaban todo mi tiempo y, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado al ambiente, realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

Sólo que, hacía algún tiempo, sentía una insistente mirada clavada en mí, volteé varias veces intentando descubrir su procedencia, pero simplemente no percibí a nadie entre el tumulto de gente que allí había, supuse que estaba siendo paranoico.

Mi celular sonó así que salí de allí para contestar, quien me llamaba era Ann chan. Me dijo que quería saludarme por mi cumpleaños y me preguntó dónde me encontraba, al responderle se sorprendió un poco, y me dijo que se encontraba cerca de allí, y que llegaría en pocos minutos, por lo que decidí esperarla en el estacionamiento del lugar.

Volví a sentirme observado pero nuevamente no había nadie allí. El chofer de Ann chan bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta, la castaña se arrojó enseguida sobre mí.

-¡Ritchaaaan! Omedetto Tanjobi! Qué bueno verte, no nos veíamos desde que empezaste la universidad, no has regresado a casa de tus padres ni me visitas. Es más a veces ni siquiera respondes mis mensajes. –apartándose de mí, mi amiga hacía un puchero con las mejillas hinchadas, tal y como cuando éramos pequeños y se enojaba conmigo –esa no es forma de tratar a tu prometida!

Entonces lo recordé, me parecía imposible el haber olvidado algo tan importante, pero así era.

 _Nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro compromiso unos meses antes de que empezáramos la universidad. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, ella porque desde pequeña sabía que esa era la intención de sus padres, y yo porque sabía que los míos estarían mucho más tranquilos si me sabían en una relación con Ann chan._

 _Desde que supieron de mi *patología*, yo los vi cambiar su trato conmigo, era comprensible, después de todo aceptar algo así no podía ser sencillo para ningún padre. Y yo sólo quería que ellos dejaran de preocuparse por eso, entonces hacía todo lo posible por darles gusto, con la esperanza que olvidaran que yo no era normal, y me volvieran a ver como siempre lo habían hecho, que volvieran a verme como antes de vivir toda esa pesadilla._

 _En una íntima cena el compromiso se hizo efectivo, ambas familias brindaron por la futura unión y luego, sin disimulo alguno, nos dejaron completamente solos. Ann se veía muy hermosa y un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, definitivamente mi amiga de la infancia se había convertido en una esplendorosa mujer. Pero ahí radicaba el problema, yo sólo la veía como una amiga, y eso debía cambiar. Si quería formar un futuro a su lado, debía aprender a desarrollar sentimientos amorosos por ella, así fuese a la fuerza, debía lograr amarla como mujer._

 _-Ritchan… no me has dicho nada de cómo me veo. Me esforcé por verme linda para ti hoy, al menos podrías decir algo, aunque sea que no te gusta cómo luzco._

 _-C-claro que no! Te ves muy hermosa, de verdad, ese vestido luce muy bien en ti Ann chan. –su sonrojo no se hizo esperar, y el mío tampoco, no tenía experiencia con chicas, puesto que nunca había tenido novias, es decir, ni siquiera había tenido mi primer beso! Tal vez fue por eso que mis padres se apresuraron en conseguirme una prometida._

 _-Sabes Ritchan, yo… estoy feliz por nuestro compromiso. Desde hace algún tiempo he estado pensando mucho en esto, y quiero decirte algo muy importante._

 _-Te escucho._

 _-Ritchan yo… ¡Te amo! Yo realmente te quiero Ritchan, y deseo que tú correspondas a mis sentimientos. La verdad es que me gustaría que nuestro compromiso no sea sólo un acuerdo entre nuestros padres, yo quiero que seamos novios de verdad, con todo lo que eso implica. –su rostro se encontraba completamente rojos, pero su brillante mirada denotaba seguridad, nunca había visto esa expresión en ella, y era la primera vez que me percataba de los verdaderos sentimientos de mi amiga. Por eso debía responderle de forma honesta, ella no merecía otra cosa._

 _-Ann chan yo, aprecio de verdad tus sentimientos. En cuanto a los míos… realmente no sé con seguridad si lo que siento por ti es amor, es decir, hemos sido amigos durante toda la vida, y no podría asegurar que este afecto se deba al lazo de amistad que no une, o si es algo más._

 _Y por esto quiero ser honesto contigo, no sé si consiga amarte como tú te mereces, porque jamás he sentido eso por nadie, no sé lo que es amor aún, pero realmente no imagino descubrirlo con alguien más que tú, porque no imagino un futuro donde no estés. Es cierto que nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro compromiso, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas importante para mí. Por eso prometo esforzarme por aclarar mis sentimientos, porque eres la última persona a la cual quiero lastimar._

 _-De acuerdo Ritchan, gracias por ser tan sincero conmigo. Yo… esperaré a que tú tengas en claro tus sentimientos. En unos días cada uno irá a diferentes universidades, así que ya no podremos vernos tan seguido como siempre. Por eso, es el momento ideal para poner distancia entre nosotros, y así averiguar el rumbo a tomar. Si luego de ese tiempo, descubrimos que esto no puede ser, yo misma me enfrentaré a nuestros padres y desharé el compromiso. Pero debes prometerme algo Ritchan._

 _-Eso no será necesario, quien dará la cara si eso sucede seré yo. Jamás permitiría que tú te expongas por mí. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es esa promesa?_

 _-Debes prometerme que, si no podemos ser novios, por lo menos nuestra amistad no se acabará._

 _-Pero Ann chan… si yo… te rechazara… continuar con nuestra amistad es… ¿no sería doloroso para ti?_

 _-Lo sería. Me dolería, por supuesto. Pero más me dolería sacarte de mi vida. Ritchan, hemos permanecido juntos desde prácticamente nuestro nacimiento, al igual que tú, yo no imagino un futuro sin ti. –esa era la Ann chan de ahora, una mujer fuerte y valiente, quien me estaba dando una gran lección de vida. A alguien como yo, que jugaba a ser el hijo perfecto para no sentirse desplazado, por temor a quedarse solo. No pude más que abrazarla._

 _-Lo prometo Ann chan, nosotros continuaremos juntos pase lo que pase._

 _Unos días después me mudé a los dormitorios del campus y ella a un departamento cercano a su universidad. Nos mantuvimos en contacto regularmente, hasta que conocí a Senpai. Ahora me daba real cuenta de lo que él había hecho conmigo, consiguió que todo lo que no se tratara sobre él, desapareciera de mi mente. Me había vuelto un egoísta, encerrándome en mi enamoramiento, y posteriormente en mi despecho, olvidé completamente que había alguien esperando por mí, me sentía despreciable._

Y allí estaba, frente a mí, la persona que me amaba, a quien le debía una respuesta, quien a pesar de mi frialdad durante todos estos meses, había llegado a ese bar en medio de la noche, para felicitarme en mi cumpleaños. Mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir.

-Ritchan qu- No la dejé terminar, la abracé con fuerza mientras mis sollozos se hacían más evidentes, me sentía terriblemente culpable, quizás todo lo que me pasaba era mi castigo por ser tan injusto con ella. Merecía su desprecio, que se alejara definitivamente de mí, que me abandonara a la soledad que tanto miedo me causaba en el pasado, pero que ahora me parecía la mejor de mis recompensas.

Pero ella sólo correspondió sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, acariciando mis cabellos como solía hacer cuando éramos niños y algo me afligía. Su nostálgico toque brindó calidez a mi corazón, permitiéndome por un momento descargar todo el dolor, la frustración y la culpa que me envolvían desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Dime… ¿qué sucedió Ritchan?

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Ann chan, yo no te merezco, he sido terriblemente injusto contigo, por favor perdóname, yo… me merezco todo esto, soy lo peor que existe. Ahora entiendo cómo te sentías durante todo este tiempo–ella nos separó delicadamente y con sus manos secó mis lágrimas, brindándome una sonrisa.

-Te enamoraste, ¿no es así? Yo… lo sospechaba, desde que empezaste la universidad, entre nosotros se formó una distancia no sólo física. Tú… amas a alguien más, y eso te lastima. –había visto a través de mí, no podía esperarse menos de quien me conocía tan bien. –Sé que te sientes culpable, pero no deberías ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa? Pasara lo que pasara nuestra amistad continuaría ¿lo recuerdas Ritchan? –asentí con la cabeza gacha, sus palabras me dolían pero a la vez llenaban mi corazón de una paz que nunca creí necesitar tanto.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Entonces todo está bien, mientras no olvides esa promesa, yo estaré bien. Sé que todo esto es doloroso, también lo es para mí, pero Ritchan, tú eres la persona más bondadosa y perseverante que conozco, tú siempre consigues salir adelante a pesar de todo, así que por favor no vuelvas a menospreciarte, porque eso me lastimaría mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Por nada del mundo quisiera que cambies quien eres, porque la persona que amo nunca se rindió, así que por favor, no me defraudes. – ella tenía razón, yo no tenía el derecho de defraudarla, no después de todo el daño que le estaba causando, yo debía ser fuerte por ella.

-Ann chan, yo… hablaré con nuestros padres y desharé el compromiso. Y luego de eso, estaré allí siempre para ti, si tú me lo permites, nuestra amistad no se acabará nunca. Te lo juro.

-Está bien Ritchan, tú también puedes contar conmigo siempre. –tomando mis manos besó mi mejilla y sonrió, pero en ese momento sus ojos se empañaron–lo siento Ritchan, ya debo irme –ocultaba sus ojos de mí, supe que lloraría pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, me sentí tan impotente –te llamaré luego, que termines bien tu cumpleaños y ojalá puedas encontrar finalmente el amor, adiós!

Antes que pudiera decir algo corrió hacia el auto donde el chofer sostenía la puerta abierta, esperándola, ella subió sin siquiera mirarme y la puerta se cerró. Así el auto se alejó rápidamente de allí. Me quedé unos instantes contemplando la calle por donde se había ido mi amiga, y luego giré y me dirigí nuevamente al bar.

Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un trago tras otro, mis compañeros del concejo ya no se encontraban allí, al parecer se habían ido durante mi ausencia. El alcohol rápidamente nubló mis sentidos, a eso atribuía la visión que ahora tenía.

Allí se encontraba Senpai, sentado a mi lado, mirándome con seriedad. Sacudí la cabeza intentando despabilarme, pero su imagen continuaba allí, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-S-senpai… usted… está realmente… aquí.

-Claro que estoy aquí Ritsu, no me digas que ya estás ebrio, y ¿dónde dejaste a tu linda noviecita?

-N-novia… yo no… tengo novia…

-Pero qué dices, los vi abrazados hace apenas unos minutos, se nota que la amas mucho.

-A-amar… yo sólo… lo amo… a usted… Senpai… -luego sólo recuerdo como todo al alrededor se volvió borroso, y la imagen de Senpai se acercaba rápidamente a mí.

-Entonces no era una visión ¿verdad? –Sensei alzaba una ceja, mirándome con burla, el calor se agolpó en mi rostro.

-N-no, no lo era, Shin realmente estuvo allí esa noche.

-Lo sabía, hemos llegado a la parte que me interesa, así que por favor continua…


	20. XX Infidelidad

-Lo sabía, hemos llegado a la parte que me interesa, así que por favor continua…

Antes de que Ritsu comenzara con sus reclamos, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Misaki entró cargado con bolsas y saludando alegremente al editor.

-Misaki kun, ¡Buenos días! Creí que estabas en tu habitación, aunque me pareció raro que no bajaras en toda la mañana.

-Es que hoy salí temprano a hacer las compras, porque había buenas ofertas en la tienda que está pasando el parque, y quería aprovecharlas.

-No entiendo por qué te tomas tanto trabajo por eso, lo puedes pedir a domicilio y así te ahorras la salida, sabes que el dinero no es problema –Usami le reclamaba algo fastidiado, ya que se había ido sin hacer el desayuno y además había interrumpido su conversación con Ritsu en la mejor parte, sabía que en frente del mocoso su editor ya no hablaría.

-Puede que el dinero no sea un problema para usted, pero para el resto de los mortales el ahorro es algo importante, ya le dije que debería dejar de derrochar y guardar algo para su vejez sensei. –Usami solo desvió la mirada con desinterés, provocando un gracioso puchero en el menor, lo cual hizo sonreír a Ritsu. – ¡No me ignore! Ah… con usted no se puede. Iré a preparar el almuerzo, Haitani san, ¿usted se quedará a almorzar? Hoy haré tempura, pero primero acomodaré las compras en la cocina.

-Claro, me quedaré a comer con ustedes si no es problema, muchas gracias Misaki kun, por cierto ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Oh no se preocupe Haitani san, ustedes continúen con su trabajo, lamento haberlos interrumpido. Yo les avisaré cuando el almuerzo esté listo, con permiso.

Y… ahí se va mi oportunidad de escapar del interrogatorio de sensei… pensó Ritsu. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, sensei se había quedado pensativo, como en su propio mundo. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio cuando finalmente habló.

-Así que… rompiste la promesa que le hiciste a Ann. –el editor abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el inesperado giro, observó la mirada seria del escritor y bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento.

-Así es, pese a prometerle a Ann chan que me quedaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara, esa noche fue la última vez que la vi, supongo que con eso la defraudé una vez más. Ahora no creo tener el valor de poder mirarla otra vez a los ojos.

-Ella no te odia, es más ustedes continuaron en contacto ¿no es así?

-Sí, cuando… me fui del país, obviamente me deshice de mi celular. Si bien apenas llegué a Londres compré uno nuevo, pasaron varios meses antes de animarme a hablar con ella. La vida allá era… difícil, y me encontré un día necesitando escuchar la voz de mi amiga. Me sorprendí mucho cuando no sólo se alegró por mi llamada, sino que evitó reclamarme lo que había hecho. Definitivamente Ann chan es una mujer excepcional…

-Lo es. Yo siempre supe que ella estaba enamorada de ti, y vi cómo sufrió cuando te fuiste, pero también noté que ella sabía algo que yo no, así prácticamente la obligué a contarme. Lo hice no sólo porque me preocupaba lo que había pasado contigo, sino también porque sentía que ella necesitaba desahogarse, así que yo quería compartir su carga. Pero ahora… Onodera, yo creo que ella ya te ha superado, es decir, que ya no te ve con esos sentimientos de amor. Hace tiempo que tú no la ves así que no puedes saberlo, pero antes de irse de viaje, nosotros aún nos reuníamos ocasionalmente. Ann se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte, independiente y profesional, y también ha crecido mucho como ser humano.

-Sé que cuando la vuelvas a ver, podrán dejar el pasado atrás, e iniciar de nuevo desde cero. Aunque claro, hay mucho con lo que ponerse al día antes de eso. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando conozca a tus hijos. Por cierto, ¿cómo están los gemelos?

-Se encuentran bien sensei, ya se acostumbraron al nuevo horario de clases y están muy contentos de pasar más tiempo con sus compañeros. A menudo preguntan por usted, así que ahora cumplo con pasarle sus saludos. Me dijeron que un día de estos les gustaría salir de paseo con usted, y yo les dije que le preguntaría, siempre y cuando no tenga trabajo pendiente. –un enfurruñado escritor se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada frente a semejante manipulación, Ritsu sólo sonrió. -¿Y Misaki kun? Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que viven juntos, ¿cómo les ha ido?

-Pues contra todo pronóstico las cosas van bien. Afortunadamente pudimos aclarar las cosas y no hubo más altercados como el del principio.

-Me alegra oír eso sensei, al parecer consiguieron llevarse muy bien, sinceramente creí que Misaki kun querría irse nuevamente luego de la primer semana, pero ha durado bastante viviendo con usted. Ese muchacho debe tener mucha paciencia…

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso Onodera? Para que lo sepas el paciente aquí soy yo, ese mocoso es más terco que tú. Se empeña en hacer todas las labores domésticas a pesar de que puedo contratar a alguien que lo haga por él. Aunque debo admitir que cocina muy bien, es refrescante una comida casera de vez en cuando. Y él dice que si no hace nada siente que abusa de mi hospitalidad, cuando quien me pidió que lo alojara no fue él sino Takahiro… -Ritsu con esto recordó la inminente boda.

-Sensei… este fin de semana es… ¿Qué hará?

-Saldré de viaje, esta misma noche. Y antes de que intentes detenerme alegando que tengo trabajo pendiente…

-No lo haré, sé que es algo que usted necesita hacer, y que no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Si se lo pregunto es porque más allá de ser su editor soy su amigo, y me preocupa que se vaya solo en su situación.

-Estaré bien, creo que la distancia me hará bien, en este momento siento que cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarme aquí.

-Entiendo y, ¿ya se lo ha dicho a Misaki? ¿Aún no han decidido qué será de él en cuanto su hermano se case?

-Sí, ya lo sabe, supongo que este almuerzo es su forma de despedirse de nosotros. No sé lo que será de él, eso deben decidirlo en familia, sólo sé que a mi regreso él ya no estará aquí ¿sabes? No fue tan malo tenerlo aquí. Con su compañía, este lugar se parecía más a un hogar…

Ritsu sintió una punzada, quizás se había equivocado al pretender que sensei se acostumbrara a Misaki, cuando después de todo ya no podría volver a verlo, puesto que se trataba del hermano del hombre al que intentaba sacar de su vida. Pero no pudo decir nada ya que en ese momento Misaki entraba anunciando que ya estaba listo el almuerzo.

Haitani se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo, quien lo había llamado insistiendo en que tenía algo urgente que contarle. Había venido todo el camino preguntándose de qué podría tratarse, sin lograr ninguna conclusión. Cuando finalmente llegó su amigo ya lo estaba esperando y lo hizo pasar en seguida.

-Ya dime, ¿qué sucede? Para qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia.

-Shin, lo que voy a decirte es grave, así que intenta tomarlo con calma ok?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre tu pareja.

-¿Ritsu? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de Ritsu?

-Él… está trabajando con ese escritor Usami ¿no es así?

-Sí, fueron amigos de la infancia, y hace un mes trabajan juntos. Pero no entiendo cómo es que sabes eso, si yo no te he dicho nada.

-Porque me lo contó alguien que los conoce.

-¿Alguien que los conoce? Oye no entiendo nada por qué no eres más claro.

-Esa persona me dijo que…Usami y tu pareja tienen algo más que una relación… profesional…

-T-tú… ¿estás diciéndome que Ritsu me engaña con ese tipo? –luego de un asentimiento por parte del otro, un fuerte golpe se escuchó cuando el pelirrojo azotó la mesa frente a él, levantándose bruscamente haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado cayera estruendosamente, se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de las solapas de su saco - ¡Explícate Kyo!


End file.
